A World Of Water
by storyLover58
Summary: Irma was bored ever since the defeat of Nerissa and the others, but what happens when a figure came out of an unknown fold to ask for help, will they help him or will they continue with their normal lives. If they do want to help him, what will they face at the other side of the fold.
1. A New Day

**Hi! This is the 1st story I'm writing (or typing), so i need a bit of review and help. Thanks! ;) (By the way, I'm typing about my favourite character in W.I.T.C.H.)**

Chapter 1: A New Day

'Morning class, how's the holiday? I hope is fun, but now is time for work, please open your history book now' Mr. Collins told the whole class. It was the 1st day of school after a month of holiday. 'Back to hell,' a girl with brown hair, blue eyes and the guardian of water whisper next to the girl next to her, which goes by the name of Hay Lin, 'The holiday was fun without these, even school days' she grin while whispering to Hay Lin without noticing the history teacher is infront of her.

'Okay class, since the holiday was fun and exciting, Miss Lair, can you tell me who discovered U.S.A?' Mr. Collins ask Irma with a grunt.

'Ermm...' Irma is in big trouble even on the 1st day of school.

'Well Irma, I'm waiting'

_'Taranee, I need your help here...'_ Irma send a telephatically to Taranee.

_'Sorry Irma, your on your own' _sigh Taranee, who giving Irma that sign telling her that asking her is enough.

_'Oh I'm gonna get you for that' _she hiss telephatically.

'Well Irma, are you going to answer me or to the principle?' Mr .Collins ask impatiently.

'Ermm... Abraham Lincoln?' Irma answered with uncertainty.

'Wrong Miss Lair, the answer is Christopher Colombus, and you are either staying here after school or meeting the principle' Mr Collins say with a bit of anger in his voice

'Ermm.. Is there a third choich? Heh heh...' Irma say sarcastically.

'Choose, detention or principle' Mr Collins say with a grunt, while the other students were giggling silently.

'Humph... detention...' Irma say with a mumble.

'Now back to learning class, so...'

_'Thanks a lot Taranee, and Hay Lin, you are so gonna get it for not backing up for me' _Irma telephatically to Taranee and Hay Lin angryly.

_'Sorry Irma, because you aare not paying attention to classes all the time, and your abusing my knowledge' _Taranee is not happy with her, and so does Hay Lin.

_'Taranee rights, Irma, these days your not concentrating on your school work, but instead on some adventure like a fight, but there's nothing we can do, ever since Nerissa, Phobos and Cedric were defeated.'_ Hay Lin telling Irma telephatically about the adventure they have a few weeks ago.

Irma knew they are right, after Nerissa, Phobos and Cedric were defeated, not that she complain, but it is kinda boring, a whole month without any fight, is like pressing the control without changing the channel.

**(I'm bad at making these kind of sentence, I need some reviews here)**

_'Hay Lin, I know you guys are just helping me, but I was so bored at home and elsewhere, and I am thinking of what to do next.' _Irma saying it with a sigh. But the other girls did not respond to answer her.

The class continue till recess, 'so Irma, how is going? Being in detention always suck right?' Cornelia say with a grin, Irma gave her the look to shut up.

'Just leave me alone, Corny, I was just bored to death, with no fight or anything, I mean I am not complaining that our enemies were defeated just like that, is just that, there haven't been any call from the Oracle or Meridian.' Irma say it with grunt, and the other girls knew what she was saying, its been a month since any mission.

'C'mon Irma, we are back to living our normal life again, aren't you happy?' Will say with a smile while putting an arm on her friend.

'I... got to go to my locker... see you guys later...' Irma say while getting off to exit the cafeteria.

'Hay Lin, can you go talk to her, your her best friends, maybe she can explain to you why she is acting this way.' Will asking her.

'I'm not sure whether I can, because she was angry at us during the history.'

'Now what happen, wait, don't tell me, detention again' Cornelia said with a smirk.

'Yeah, that's not it, she ask us for the answer that the history teacher ask her, but I told her she's on her own.' Taranee answered with a sad voice.

'Well serve her right for getting into trouble a lot.'

'Cornelia!' the other girls shouted at her.

'What? It's true, she always gets into trouble with Mr. Collins.'

'Well, we have to wait for her at the Silver Dragon to explain herself why she is acting this way' Will say with a demanding voice, the others node, they all knew what had to be done, by asking her why she is acting weird.

After school, Irma is in detention, with Uriah and his gang. 'Hey guys, guess who is here with us' Uriah whispered to the others with a smirk. He and the others walk to Irma's desk.

'What do you want jerk.' she say with a harsh voice.

'Oh nothing, just to annoy you' saying with a smirk while the others giggle.

'Just leave me alone, I'm not in a good mode.'

'Ohh... I'm so scared. Hahah...' Uriah laugh with the others while Irma was getting angry.

'Don't make me do it, Uriah' She whispered to herself.

'Hey, I can't believe your speechless, cat caught your tongue?'

'That's it!' Irma shouted at him, while staring daggers at him.

'Whoah, now she talks,' laughing while pointing at her, 'what are you gonna do? Throw water balloons at me? Hahah...'

_'Well the matter of fact, yes' _she though while flicking her fingers, then a spray of water is spraying at Uriah and his gang.

'Hey! Cut it out! *Blub* Who's doing this? *Blub*' Uriah say while trying to get away from the spray of water. 'Don't know. *Blub*' Irma giggle at the sight of it, then she flick her fingers again to stop the spray of water spraying at Uriah and his gang.

Uriah was soaking wet, 'I don't know how you do it but your going to pay for that' just as he was about to go to Irma's place, the detention bell rang and Irma ran out, while leaving Uriah in the detention room, 'Your going to pay Irma!'

Outside, Irma isn't sure whether she wanted to go home or to the Silver Dragon, just as she was passing an alley, she something like a fold opening, she went to check it, just as she went near it, a figure came out and almost crashing into her,'Hey, what the?' just as she turn around, the figure disappear but he fold is still there, 'Well, I guess I know where to head.'

**Thanks for the review, I know that the chapter got some problems, but thanks for the help, and I will update it as soon as possible. And can give me an idea of a new world, can't think of one, thanks. And here is the updated chapter, with better sentence.**


	2. The Mysterious Figure Reveal

**Hey, Thanks for the review from *AshleySwift13* for the tips, here is the second chapter, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Figure Reveal

Irma is running to the Silver Dragon as fast as she could, once she reach the restaurant, she quickly open and run through the place, almost hitting the waiter, once she reaches the basement, without noticing, she trip on Blunk. 'Blunk! Watch where your going!' she say with a grunt while getting up, ' but Irma see no Blunk where, Irma must apologise.' Blunk isn't too happy bout it eitheir, ' I don't have time for this, where are the others? I have to tell them something.'

'Tells us what?' Will asking her while putting her hand on Irma's shoulder. This started her.

'Whoah! Don't ever do that again, you scare to hell out of me.' Irma trying to catch her breath from the running and the surprise.

'Irma, I want to ask you something, why are you acting wierd at school?' Cornelia asking her with some anger causing Irma to glare at her.

'Yeah, why are you like this?' Hay Lin backing Cornelia.

'Later I explain, Corny, but now, I got something to inform you guys.'

'About what? And don't call me Corny.'

'On my way here, or heading home, I saw a fold opening at an alley, with a person coming out from it.'

'Oh your just saying that for an excuse on your wierdness at school' Cornelia say with a smirk.

'I'm telling the truth Corny, Hay Hey, you gotta believe me, I'm not lying.'

_'Taranee, can you check what's on her mind' _Cornelia ask Taranee through telephatically.

_'I will try'_

'Irma, I wanted to believe you but you have to answer us 1st, why are you acting this way?' Hay Lin asking with a worry voice.

_'Taranee, Well?' _Cornelia asking her without letting Irma noticing her reaction.

_'I think she's telling the truth'_

'You mean you guys don't believe me? If so, then I will show you' Irma say with anger and took Hay Lin's hand, they both run through the restaurant and to the alley, with the others follow them. Fortunately for Irma, the fold is still there.

'There, didn't I tell you?' Irma pointing the fold showing them they were wrong.

'I don't believe it' Will say without certainty, 'I though there aren't any more fold.'

'I know what you mean, but at least there isn't any more boring stuff, like homework.' Irma say with a smirk.

'Hey, what you girls doing here?'the girls turn around to see a figure in the shadows, 'no one are allow to see this fold, now get lost! I'm waiting for someone. If you do not leave, then I will force you to.' it took out its sword getting ready to attack, they notice the sword had a marking on it, like the marking of the water.

'Will, do it!' Cornelia shouting to the leader

'Guardians Unite!'

'Quintessence'

'Water'

'Fire'

'Earth'

'Air'

As soon the girls transform, the figure got a surprise look, 'Y... y... you are... the... Guardians of the Infinite Dimension, I heard so much about you guardians. Let me introduce myself, my name is Achak. And I came from a world of waters.'

Irma could not believe her ears, a world of waters, what more she could ask for, 'But our world is in war for decades, because the other kingdom, name Frosta, lost his queen, and he declared war on our kingdom, and I forgot to tell you this, the kingdom I came from is called Atlantia,'

The girls is looking at each other because they can't believe what he told them, the kingdom of Atlantia, 'How do we know your not lying?' Will ask Achak with some determination. 'If you want proof, go through that fold, but I have to tell you something else 1st' he inform them while pointing the water guardian, 'since the world I came from is full of water, our king, Nar-Khor, wanted you, the water guardian, to stop the war, by, ermm... by...' he doesn't like the ideaa of informing them face to face.

'Well, spit it out, we don't have time you know,' Irma saying with impatience, 'Our king wanted you to, ma... marry the other king to stop the war.' Achak say it with a bit of sigh.

'WHAT!' the girls shout at Achak. Especially Irma.

'No way am I gonna marry some wierd stranger I don't even know.' Irma trying to protest

'Sorry, but the king does not have any choices, water guardian.'

'Please, just call me Irma.'

'Or Irmy' Cornelia say it earning a sray of water from Irma, 'Shut up, Corny'

'Don't. Call. Me. Corny!'

'Girls! Quit it! So, Achak, the king, erm.. what;s the name again?'

'Nar-Khor'

'Yeah, Nar-Khor, wanted Irmy,' Will say it accidentally, with Irma giving her the look, 'I mean Irma, to marry the other king, which goes by the name of...'

'Lia-Hin' Achak look down while saying the name.

'So girls, do we go or not?' Will ask the others.

**This is the end of chapter 2, want to find out whether they will go through the fold, keep on staying on this story to find out in the next chapter, call 'Kingdom of Atlantia'.**

**So how's is it? Give me some reviews. Thanks. And I will update it as soon as possible.**


	3. The Kingdom Of Atlantia

**Here is the next chapter, with Will asking the others whether they want to cross the fold. Here what happens...**

Chapter 3: The Kingdom Of Atlantia

'I'm not sure, because...' Cronelia say with some sadness in her face.

'Because you don't have the human floatation device in you?' Irma say it with a smirk while giggling. Cornelia want to punch her but Taranee held her, 'Oh... Your so gonna get that!'

'Guys, there's no time to fool around, I want to know whether we should go through the fold,' Will tell them with some leadership, with Cornelia stop struggling and Irma stop fooling around.

'Well, I'm not going' Cornelia say while looking at Irma, with the others looking at each other, 'because someone has to explain to us what happen today at school.'

'Cornelia's right, Irma has to explain to us why she is acting this way at school earlier.' Taranee backing up for her, the other girls also node, and look at Irma, 'Irma, you will have to tell us what happen first' Hay Lin agreeing with the others.

'You too Hay Hey? Man, is the world against my impoliteness at school today?' Irma say with a sigh knowing she will have to explain to her friends sooner or later.

'They are right Irma, you have to explain to us now.' Will putting her hand on Irma's shoulder to give her some comfort for her to explain the others with ease.

'Fine, I will tell you, but not here, can we go back to the Silver Dragon, then I will explain to you why am I acting this way.'

'Now that's more like it' Hay Lin running to give her best friend a hug.

'Okay, okay, that's enough, Achak, do you want to come along?'

'Sorry, I can't, I got to protect the fold until you guardians go through. Then I can close it, because I don't have the power to open the fold,'

'You don't have, but The Heart Of Kandrakar do, Will, can you, you know, close and open the same fold?' Irma ask the leader because they know they will not arrive back there on the same day.

'I'm not sure, but I'll try,' and with that she try to close the fold, fortunately, it work, 'Okay, now I will try to reopen the fold' and with the heart shining brightly, a fold is open, 'Achak, can you check? I want to make sure is your world' with that, Achak go through the fold, after after a few seconds, he return.

'Well? Is it your world?' Will ask him to make sure she did not made any mistakes.

'Yes, it is my world infact'

With that, Will is relief, 'Then the heart absorb a new world already.' she say with the also relief.

'Now let's go to the Silver Dragon' with that, the girls transform back to their normal clothes with Will closing the fold.

'Wait, Achak, how do you get to our hideout if you wearing like that, I mean, soldier armor, c'mon, people will notice you,' Irma tell Achak with the others looking at Achak.

'Is alright, I will climb the buildings to get there.'

With that, the girls continue to the Silver Dragon, with Achak following them on the roof the buildings. Once they reach the alley of rhe Silver Dragon, they call Achak to get down, because they want to go through the back door.

'Hey girls, why you all were rushing this morning?' Yan Lin asks the girls while cooking some food for the customers.

'Oh.. no where grandma' Hay Lin tell her with a cheery face.

The others go down to the basement, with Hay Lin looking for clothes for Achak to wear. Then Achak take the clothes to a room to change.

'Okay Irma, now tell us why are you acting wierd today' Cornelia ask Irma with demanding voice.

'Well, you guys know that everything is back to normal after Nerrisa, Phobos and Cedric was defeated a few weeks ago, well, my life for for the whole month was horrible.' Irma tell the other girls, which Will, is about to answer, Cornelia quickly say, 'aren't you happy that life has gone back to normal?'

'Well, the truth is, no' she say it by almost mumbling.

'Why?' Hay Lin asking with some concern for her friend.

'Because, first of, I am so bored, with nothing to do. My brother, Chris, has been bugging me non-stop, and then there's a party which a girl from the school held a party at her house, but on only girls with boyfriends are invited because is a dance part, and you guys got boyfriend, but I don't.'

Hay Lin then hug Irma to give her some comfort knowing how she felt during the holiday.

'Irma, now that an unknown fold open, are you happy?'

'Yeah, the matter of fact, I am, thanks guys, but I still gonna get you for this morning' Irma give a devious look at Taranee and Hay Lin. 'Hey, what's taking Achak so long to change?' Cornelia ask while walking to the door of the room.

Once she reaches the door, it open, giving Cornelia a fright, 'Whoah! Watch where you open that!' with the other girls giggling in silent.

'So, how do I look?' Achak ask Hay Lin, which she gives a thumbs up.

'Hey, it's getting late, we got school tomorrow, Achak, can you sleep here?' Will ask Achak, which he node back yes, then the girls goes home.

The next morning, at school, Irma again got in trouble with her history teacher, but luckily for her, Taranee help her, so the whole school day, everything is running smoothly.

Irma tell the others that she need to head home first to change, since Uriah throw a water balloon at her after school. After she tell them later they will meet at the Silver Dragon,she walk through the different alley from yesterday. Once she is walking halfway, an unsuspecting fold open, which surprises Irma, so she check it out. After she find where the fold open, she take a peak by the corner, which she wish she hadn't, she see an army of people like Achak but different armour design passing though the fold. She then hurry home to change, luckily for her she have enough change for a cab. She call a taxi to send her home.

Once she reaches home, she quickly bathe and take any clothes she find, she took out her brown baggy shorts, with her favourite t-shirt **(Her favourite, I think, is Karmilla shirt)**, then she run to the Silver Dragon.

Once she reaches the place, she go through the alley, to prevent any collision with the waiters in the restaurant, then she run down the stairs to the basement, once she reaches the end, she again trip on Blunk, 'Blunk! Again?!' which Bunk isn't too surprise for Irma to trip on him. Irma then got up to the others.

'What took you so long?' Cornelia ask sarcastically.

'No time to explain, I got some important news to tell you,' Irma saying while catching her breath.

'Well, say it' Will trying to get Irma to hurry explain.

'Another fold has open, and this time, an army came out of it, which almost look like Achak but different design.'

'What!' the four girls shout at the same time, and Achak look speechless, 'Hurry, we need to get to my world' he then run to get his suit of armour. 'Will, we need to transform too' Hay Lin say while getting up'

'Alright, ready guys? Guardians Unite!'

'Quintessence'

'Water'

'Fire'

'Earth'

'Air'

'Now, lets open the fold to, ermm.. , what world is his world call?'

'Sorry not to inform you, my world is call, Aquariat.' Achak got out of the room, fully dress in armor, making Cornelia wonder why he wear that armour faster than the clothes.

'Right, here goes' with that, Will open a fold to Aquariat. Irma then no sooner fly through the fold, because she is waiting impatiently.

'Irma! Wait for us!' Taranee shout and goes through the fold. Once all the girls goes through the fold, the are amaze by the view, it is like on the beach with the sun going down, but without beach.

'I.. it... it's beautiful...' Cornelia is speechless because of the sight. 'Wait, where's Achak?' once she ask, the others are looking for him.

'I'm over here,' the guardians see him on a aquatic animal, which almost look like a whale, but with a horn though. The guardians then land on the whale like.

'Come, I will lead you to my kingdom.' Achak then order the whale to go to his kingdom.

'Wait, what about the other soldiers at Earth?' Irma ask the others.

'Is alright, once I left, they will leave, because they will always bring a wizard with them, so if I'm correct, they are back here right... about... now.' then a fold open, which there are soldiers going through it, with some shark like animals giving them some floatation, then one of them spotted them, and they start attacking them by shooting wired energy at them, Achak then order the whale like to swim faster.

'I will buy us sometime' Irma tell them while flying off.

'Wait' Will shouted at her.

'It's alright, this world is made of water, so I will be powerful here,' with that, she raise her hands and to make a sign of a gun, once she started to do the *shooting*, she isn't expecting how huge the water will be, the wave obliterate everything in its path, then she fly back to the whale.

The other girls are speechless, 'Whoah... You guys look as though you seen a ghost, what's wrong?' Irma ask them.

'Now that is wicked Irma.' Hay Lin smile with the others also trying to stop looking at her.

'Hey, water world, what do you expect.'

'We're here, my kingdom' Achak pointing at the castle that look as though it is floating.

'Its beautiful.' Cornelia and Irma say it at the same time, then they look at each other, with a sight that could kill a plant.

'C'mon, let me take you to my king.' with that, they reach the port of the castle to avoid any residence noticing them. Then they go through a huge door, down the giant hallway, with statues made out of gold and pearl. Once they reach the thrown, the seat is empty, 'Wait here, while I go call the king,' with that, he left leaving the guardians in the hall.

'Its so beautiful, look at the thrown, it is almost made out of clam, with pearls on each side of the thrown.' Hay Lin telling the other with a cheery voice.

Suddenly, the horns are heard, which signal them that the king is coming. 'I hope he is nice'

**Well, this is the end of this chapter, if you wanted to know what happen next and whether the king will seriously ask Irma to marry the enemy king, find out next in chapter 4: The King's Request.**

**Well, this is longer than I though, because I also wanted to type out why Irma was acting this way. So please review it. Thanks**


	4. The King's Request

**Hey, since my last 3 chapters was a good success, but still not as crystal clear as like other stories, I will try to make it better from here. And thanks for the support of; Lexvan, AshleySwift13 and others for the help of this story**

**So here it is, the next chapter:**

Chapter 4: The King's Request

'I hope he's nice' Cornelia ask no one in particuliar.

'Here he comes' Will informing the others.

'All hail Loard Nar-Khor, the king has arrive' once the call has been made, all the soldiers kneel, except the guardians because they do not know what to do, so they look at each other.

Once the king arrive to his thrown, he is very happy at the sight of the guardians, especially Irma, since the kings world is made of water, He sits down call one of his servant to tell the other soldiers to leave and call his prince to enter. 'Welcome, my visitors from another world, I am very happy you have arrive. Our world has been in war over the decades, because our enemy's king lost his queen and he declare war on our castle, till he has a new queen. But...' the king then didn't say anything.

'But what?' Will ask in concern of the world which is in war for decades. Then the king answer the leader with some difficulties, 'Our enemy's king want to maarry a queen which she has the power to control water, but since neither of our kingdom didn't have one, our wizard found you, the guardian of Water.' The king point at Irma with a smile, but Irma is displease about the idea, but once she though about it, what would fame be like? 'What happens if I say no?'. The king knew this is coming, 'Then there will be no peace between our kingdoms, and there will still be war till one of us surrender.

'There's got to be another way to solve it, I mean, can't the king resign?' Taranee ask the king, but the Nar-Khor ignore her question.

'Sorry guys, but it looks like theres nothing we could do right now' Irma say with no certainty to the others.

Then the doors open, because the king's prince has arrive, 'Whoah... Who's that hotty?' Cornelia ask, with the others glaring at her, 'Dont tell me your dumping Caleb' Irma ask sarcastically. 'Oh just shut up, Irmy. It's not like I will dump him, he dump me', Cornelia turn her back then, 'More like broke up to me' Irma say with Cornelia turn around and staring daggers at her. 'Will you two ever make peace?' Taranee roll her eyes and Will putting her hand over her head.

Once the prince reaches the king's thrown, he kneel, 'Morning Father, and who are these lovely ladies?' thr prince ask the king while facing the guardians, with Cornelia noticing he has long blonde hair, brown eyes, a very expensive rag and a leather boot.

_'Wow, isn't he hot or what?' _Cornelia sends a telephaty to Taranee.

_'Cornelia! You already have one, which goes by the name of Caleb, okay?'_

_'Oh c'mon, you got to admit it, he is soooo... handsome...'_

_'Oh man, and I though Irma was this boy crazy'_

_'Taranee, what did you just say?' _Irma suddenly interrupt their convertation through telephaty.

_'Oh nothing, c'mon, let's see what's the prince name.' _with that, she cut the conversation from Irma and Cornelia, and trying to contact Hay Lin.

_'Hay Lin, can you ask him what is his name?'_

_'Why? Can't those two ask?'_

_'Well first of, Cornelia, is crazy about him and second, once Irma get close to him, Cornelia will get jealous.'_

_'I see your point, well, I just hope they will let me get close enough to him, then I can ask what his name is.' _Hay Lin joke a little, with Taranee roll her eyes.

'Ermm.. your highness...can we know your name?' Hay Lin ask with Irma and Cornelia staring at her with disbelief.

'Well, my name is Ang-Khor,' the prince answer Hay Lin, 'But you can call me Ang'. The two girls, Irma and Cornelia are staring daggers at each other, with Will giggle silently, 'Will you two ever learn...'

'Come, let me show you around the castle' right after he spotted the water guardian, 'Hey, aren't you the water guardian?' Ang-Khor ask Irma while walking towards her, with Cornelia being drag away by Taranee. 'Yes I am' Irma blush a little because the prince hold her hand, this making Cornelia very jealous. _'Oh no he didn't' _Cornelia sends another telephaty to Taranee and Irma. _'Oh yes he did. See Corny, the singles always get the cutest of them all' _Irma giggle silently, without letting the prince knowing. _'If I were there, you wish you hadn't let him touch you. And don't call me Corny'_

'You look beatiful, my lady' Irma and the others could not believe what did the prince just said, the prince just call Irma 'my lady', thus almost making Cornelia gag.

'Ermm.. Tha... thanks' Irma just didn't know what to say. 'I was told that a person who will come from another world will stop this war, and here is the picture that the artist drew from what the wizard told him a decade ago.' he then take out a picture, from which that almost look like Irma.

'Come, we will celebrate tonight, but first, let me take you to the village' with that, the prince take Irma's hand and run to the door, with the others following them, to the outside of the castle. 'Wow... It's a beautiful city you got here' Irma is amaze by the look of thee village, with the others still catching up. Once the others reach where Irma is standing, they are also amaze by the view, 'Wow... It's almost like our city, but less water though.' Hay Lin comment with a cheery voice.

'You mean you all came from a world like this?' the prince ask Irma with some confusion. 'Well, yes and no,' Irma answer him while looking to her friends. 'What do you mean?' the prince want to find out how's Irma's city is like. 'Well, first of, we came from a world call Earth. Second, we have more than two cities, each with different name and different people, and the amount of water between here and our world is a lot different,' 'In other words, my lady' again, almost making Cornelia gag.

_'Corny, cut it out! It's the old ways, okay?' _Will telephaty teliing Cornelia to stop it.

_'But, the prince is calling her *my lady*. And don't call me Corny, seriously, stop it!'_

'Taranee, can you explain to the prince charming here?' Irma ask her, with the the prince smile a little seeing one of her friend putting her hand on her head.

'Sure,' then Taranee explain to the prince about the Earth, then the prince understand that their world is a lot different than his.

'I just don't believe that you live on a place like that, here got more water than your home world,' the prince telling Irma that she should stay with him. 'I can't, Ang, I got a life there, but tomorrow I will see how, okay? True, I like have more water, but I there is where I stay.'

'I understand, but if you ever want to stay here, just for a few days, then I will show you your room.' the prince say this making Irma blush.

Then a servant came, 'My highness, the king want to speak to the guardians now.'

'Sure, you can lead them to him' the servant then show them to the thrown, with Irma having the last glance at Ang.

Once they reach the king's hall, the kings ask them about something, 'Well, water guardian, are you gonna marry the enemy king?'

'I am not sure, there is still a lot of stuff at my world' Irma say, with Hay Lin putting her arm on her shoulde, trying to comfort her.

'I will give you a week to think about it, will that sound fair eough, guardians?'

'Sounds fair enough' Will answer the king, with her hand on Hay Lin shoulder.

'Then it's settled,' the king voice sound delighted. 'Come, it's time for a feast.'

After the king say the word *feast*, then Will has remembered to go home, because they need to head home for dinner. 'Sorry ermm.. my king, but we need to head home.'

'What? So you aren't having any feast with us, right?'

'Well, unfortunately, yes, because we have our, parents, to take care of us,' Will inform the king.

'Then I'm sorry we can't have a feast together, till we meet again'

'Bye' all the girls say together, with Irma waving bye to Ang, which make Cornelia crossing her arms.

'You think your so lucky to be with him.' Cornelia whisper to Irma, with a hiss in her voice.

'Oh just shut up, Corny, your just jealous that I found someone much more handsome than your boyfriend, or should I say, ex-boyfriend.' Irma answer back with a smirk.

'Me and Caleb aren't broke up, okay! He just trying to serve his princess, Elyon. And stop calling me Corny!'

'Girls, that's enough. Let's heaad home' with that, Will open a fold to Earth.

'Psst, Irma, how does it felt to be called *my lady*?' HaY Lin ask her best friend quietly, without letting Cornelia hearing it.

'To tell the truth, I am surprise he call me that, but hey, at least I made someone jealous' Irma looking at Cornelia with a smile.

Once the girls cross the fold, they are relief that it still evening, 'Well, we better head home, see you guys tomorrow,' Will saying her goodbye, then left to go to her home, with others also did the same.

But Irma is still thinking of this question: 'are you gonna marry the enemy king?'. What shall she answer the kings question.

**The king ask Irma whether she will marry the enemy king, or the war will go on. And what happens when she and Cornelia started to argue, find out next in, Chapter 5: An Answer**

**I was bored the whole day, with nothing to do, so I type another chapter, because I have a lot of time, since I am a teenager. So here, and please comment a lot.**


	5. An Answer

**Wonder what happens when Irma and Cornelia argue? Well find out here:**

Chapter 5: An Answer

It is Wednesday morning, the girls, except Irma is awake, getting ready for school. At Irma's house, 'Irma!' Irma's mom, Anna, call her daughter to wake up, 'Irmaa! Wake up!' but Irma still asleep, Then she ask her son 'Chris, can you go and wake your sis up?' 'Sure mom.', Chris then run up the stairs to reach his sister room. After he opens the door, Irma is still sleeping. So, he run back down to the kitchen to get some cold ice. After he got a few cubes of ice, he then go back to Irma's room, then he put the ice behind Irma's back, this making Imra suddenly wake up, 'Ahhhhhhhh...! Chris!' She then got out of bed to get the ice out of her, 'Chris! Get out of my room now!' Irma shout at Chris, which their mom heard it, 'Irma, I ask him to wake you up, because your going to be late for school.' after Irma hear what her mom say, she then look at her clock, 'Oh man, I'm going to be late!' she then hurry to her bathroom to get ready. She then quickly wear her clothes, stucking her text books into her back and running to the main door, while grabbing a toast and lunch bag. 'Bye mom' she say while getting out the house.

Meanwhile, at the school, 'Irma's late, again.' Cornelia say with a grunt, 'Just be patient, Cornelia, she will come.' Hay Lin telling her while walking under the shade of a tree.

'She promise she will be early last week.'

'That's Irma, Corny. She will never be on time'

'Maybe your right. And stop calling me Corny.'

'Look, here she comes' Hay Lin getting up from under the shade to her best friend, while Cornelia follow her. Irma then stop running at the sight of her friend, 'Hey, sorry I'm late, I slept late last night'

Then the school bell ring, 'Irma, we need to get to class.' Hay Lin pulling her friend's arm, with Cornelia following them, 'Irmy, during recess, can you explain why last night you slept late', which making Irma a bit angry. Then they hurry to their class before their principle come out of her room.

The session before recess are running normal, with Irma getting in trouble in French. During recess, the girls sits togethere, with Matt sitting beside Will. 'Man, the math session was a killer,' Matt say it with a grunt, with Will and the others giggle. 'Okay, Irma, can you explain what happen last night?' Cornelia ask her, which making Irma getting angry, 'Nothing Corny'.

'Nothing? Tell us!'

'Is none of your business!'

'It is!'

'Don't make me punch you.'

'I dare you!'

'Irma, Cornelia, that's enough!' Will got up to try to stop them from fighting.

'Yeah, you guys should stop fighting.'Taranee backing up for Will, with Matt holding Irma.

'Maybe I will! I'm leaving!' with that, Irma left with Hay Lin following her, 'Irma, wait for me.'

'Leave me alone, Hay Hey, I'm not in a good mood with Corny there.' Irma didn't realize that she is behind her.

'Oh, so your going to your new *boyfriend* for protection' Cornelia say sarcastically, which made Irma angry.

'First of, he is not my boyfriend, and second neither do you.' Irma poke Cornelia on the chest.

'Oh, your going to take that back.'

'Make me.'

'Enough! You two will never make peace.' Hay Lin shout while making the two girls look at her, then at back at each other, and continue arguing till one of them can't take it.

'I wish you weren't born Irmy!' Cornelia say it, without realizing what she said, which making Irma tear up a bit.

'If that what you want, then fine!' with that, Irma walk away with Hay Lin beside Cornelia.

'Irma, I didn't mean to...' Cornelia knew it is impossible to convince Irma like that.

'Now you did it, now you broke Irma's heart' Hay Lin say it while looking sad.

'I didn't mean to say it. I wasn't thinking'

'Now what do we do?'

'Don't know, you?'

'Saying sorry to her will be an option, I think.'

'Then we, I mean, *I* will try to apologise to her, okay?'

'Yeah' Hay Lin node while trying to be her cheery self again.

After recess, during their class lesson, Hay Lin is looking at Irma, with some worry look.

_'Hay Lin, what's the matter?' _Taranee suddenly send a telephaty to Hay Lin, which shock her, but luckily the class didn't notice.

_'Irma and Cornelia argue, again.'_

_'So what's new about it?'_

_'Did you notice any changes about Irma?'_

_'Maybe, let me contact her,' _with that, Taranee try to contact Irma, but she didn't reply.

_'Well? How it go?'_

_'She won't answer me. I think she's ignoring me.'_

_'Well, try again'_

_'I did, but she still won't answer me'_

_'Fine, then can you get the others to the Silver Dragon, except Irma. Because Cornelia has to explain to you guys.'_

_'Okay, but why don't invite Irma there?'_

_'Irma will not come, even though we drag her.'_

_'I see you point. Okay, I will get the others to the W.I.T.C.H HQ,' _with that, they stop contacting.

After the school, Taranee gather Cornelia, Will and Matt to the Silver Dragon, with Hay Lin waiting over there. Meanwhile, Irma is walking alone in the alley, 'Well look whose alone,' Irma look behind to see who's that. It is Uriah and his gang, 'Leave me alone, jerks. I'm in a bad mood now,' 'Oh, someone is about to cry' with that, Uriah and his gang run to surround Irma. 'I'm serious Uriah, just leave me alone.' 'No way, man. Because I want to know how you did the water trick that day,' he is walking nearer to Irma which making her stop by a wall.

_*Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone* _with that, Uriah tell his gang to leave her alone. 'But this isn't over, Irma', with that, he left the alley.

_*Man, these days, I'm just happy to have these powers* _with that, she walk home.

Back at the Silver Dragon, 'Okay, Is everyone here? Apart from Irma.' Taranee checking who's in the basement of the restaurant.

'Now, Cornelia, I think you have to explain to us what happen between you and Irma.' Hay Lin informing the others while looking at Cornelia. Cornelia sigh, and she begins to explain, with Will hugging Matt because what had happen between them. This also made Taranee putting her hand over her mouth, 'How could you say that?' Will asking her friend wit a bit of tear at her eyes, 'I didn't want to, I wasn't thinking, okay?' 'You have to apologise to her' Matt say while geting out of the hug and comforting Will. 'I will, but I just don't know how.' The other girls then think of what to do for Cornelia to make up for Irma.

At the Lair's house, 'Irma, lunch is ready.' Anna calling her daughter from the kitchen, 'Not hungry mom.' Anna could not believe what she heard, her daughter is not hungry. She then take off her apron and go upstairs to her daughter room. Once she open the door, she see Irma sitting on her bed, listening to her music while staring out the window. Once Anna sits on the bed beside Irma, she take off her headphone and look at her mom.

'What wrong sweety? You never say your not hungry before.'

'Noting mom. It's just normal teenage stuff.'

'C'mon, teell me what happen.'

'Nothing mom, I'm serious.'

'Fine. If you come down and eat, then I will stop bothering you, deal?'

'Deal,' with that, Anna left the bedroom, and Irma still looking out the window. Then she got up and goes to the table for lunch, and luckily, her brother, Chris is having lunch at his friend's house.

After lunch, Irma goes outside to have a walk at the park, and though about what had Cornelia say at the school. So, she goes to the abandon train station, while she's there, she call Will. At the Silver Dragon, Will phone is chirping, so she answer it without looking who is it from.

*Hey, this is Will, who's this?*

*Will, this is Irma, can you come by the abandon train station?*

*Why* *I will explain at the station, can you come?*

* I will call the others*

*No, just you and me, okay?*

*Fine, I'm coming now. Let me tell the others I'm heading home first.*

*Okay, see you later*

With that Will cut the call, _*You know there is something wrong, right?* _the phone ask her.

'Maybe, but first I need to see her.' with that, Will tell the others she's heaading home for some chores, then she head for the abondon train station. Once she's there, she sees Irma sitting on a rusted bench. She then head towards the bench and sits beside her.

'Hey Will'

'So, what do you want me here?'

'Can you make an Astrol Drop of me, with the memory of the last few weeks?'

'Why? Even if I can, I'm not sure whether I can do the memory of yours'

'So your not going to help me is it?'

'I want to, but tell me first.'

'I want to answer the king's decision. And I don't want to make my parents worry because I will be there till feast.'

'What are you going to answer to him? He gave us a week to think about it.'

'I know what to answer, so can you help me or not?'

'Fine.' with that, she made an Astrol Drop with Irma's past memory.

'There, she is almost like an Altemere.' Irma then tell the Irma Astrol Drop what to do. The she left.

'Can we transform to our guardians form?' Irma ask with Will know what she mean, who wanted to see guardian in that form.

'Guardians Unite' both of them transform into their guardians form, then Will open a fold to Aquariat.

'See ya Will' Irma wink at her before going through the fold. After she go, Will closes the fold and transform back to normal. Then she take the Astrol Drop to the Lair's house. 'I hope you behave yourself.' Will say with a little giggle. Almost forgetting that the Astrol Drop is almost the same as Irma, but can't control water, which she glare aat Will. 'Just kidding, c'mon.'

At Aquariat, Irma is being lead to the king's thrown by a guard. Then the guard bow to the king, 'My Lord, the water guardian has arrive.' then the king signal everybody to leave, leaving him and Irma alone. 'Well? What's brings you here?' the king ask.

'To answer the question you ask me yesterday.' Irma reply with a bit of anger.

'And where are the other guardians?' the king ask while looking for her friends.

'They aren't here.'

'And what is your answer for marrying the enemy king?'

Irma node and reply, 'My answer will be... **YES**'

**Why did she want to marry the enemy king's, and what will happen to her friends, will they convince her to stop? Or is it all over? Find out next in Chapter 6: What Happen?**

**How's this? Yeah, Irma always thinks like that, well, please review a lot.**


	6. What Happen?

**Why did Irma agree to marry the king? And will her friends manage to convince her to stop it? Find here now:**

Chapter 6: What Happen?

_Flashback._

_'And what is your answer to marrying the king?'_

_Irma node and answer, 'My answer is... __**YES**__.'_

_Present._

'Are you certain, water guardian?' The king ask Irma making sure she really made up her mind.

'I'm sure.' Irma reply with with a serious look.

'If so, when would the wedding be held? And does your other guardians agree?'

'In two weeks time, will that be alright? And maybe.' Irma node and the king put her hand under his chin.

'Then it is, in two weeks time, you will marry the king,' then he call a messenger to send a message to the other king. 'Where would be staying, at your home world, or mine?'

'I would like to stay here for the first week, then the second week at my place.'

'Then it's settle. And you will need a key to open a fold, right?'

'Well, yes. But what kind of key?'

'The Heart Of Aquariat'

'You mean your giving me the heart? I though the rightful king or queen to the thrown will be able to wear it.'

'Well, since you are the future queen, and the water guardian, you are welcome to wear it.'

'But I'm not the rightful queen to the thrown.'

'But you will. Come here guardian.' Irma then walk towards the king. Then the king put the heart around her neck.

'Wow... It's so beautiful. But why it won't retun to you?'

'That is because the heart is actually for a queen, not the king.'

'And since I agree to marry the enemy king, I am granted to wear it?'

'Yes, water guardian.'

Then suddenly, the king's doors were open. 'Father, it's time for tea time.' And once he sees that Irma is there beside the king, he then walk towards her.

'Well, I see my prince want some privacy with you, guardian.' Ira blush a little after what the king said. 'I better leave you two love birds then.' then once the king got of the thrown and to the dining hall, the prince is then right beside Irma, 'What are you doing here?'

'I came to answer your father, Ang.'

'I see. And when is it?'

'In two weeks time.'

'Where will you be staying?'

'The first week, I will be staying here, and the second, at my home world.'

'And there is still one more question I want to ask you.'

'What is it?'

'I want to know your name.'

'Then the prince should know my name,' Irma giggle a lttile, and so does the prince, 'my name is Irma, Irma Lair.'

'Nice name, come, let me show you your bedroom, Irma.' the prince then hold her hand and take her to her room, thus making Irma blush a bit.

Meanwhile, at Heatherfield park, the five girls are having a picnic with Matt, Elyon and Caleb. _(This happen right after Will send Irma to Aquariat and goes back to the Silver Dragon to tell them that her mom had lock the door and she forgot to bring her keys. And then a fold from Merridian open, which Elyon and Caleb came through and brough a picnic basket. Then the girls went to the park for a picnic, with __**Irma **__*The other girls, except Will, still doesn't know that she is an Astrol Drop.* coming late.)_

'Well I see someone has some time to spend with us,' **Irma** say sarcastically. Which earn a look from Cornelia and Caleb.

'Is so nice of you guys to join us for picnic today.' Will say while sitting beside Matt, while to make sure there aren't any arguement between her two friends. Since Will and Matt are sitting between Irma and Cornelia.

'Thanks Will,' Elyon answer with a smile.

'So how's Merridian?' Hay Lin ask while having a sandwich.

'Fine, till the someone complain over an hour because of some conflict between his village and the other village.' Elyon say it with a sigh while the other giggle silently.

'And let me guess, you want a break from all that?' Cornelia ask Elyon while drinking some apple juice.

'Yeah, and my parents are having some time at the beach.' Elyon reply trying to reach a chocolate chip biscuit opposite of her.

'Nice. Man am I bored.' **Irma** say while getting more chips into her bowl.

'Yeah, me too.' Taranee confirm with her.

'Hey, I think I brought something we can play,' Hay Lin say while looking for something in her bag. Then she takes out a frisbee, 'Let's play catch.' with that, they got up and play frisbee together.

'Hey, lets play a group macth, how about that.' Elyon ask while tossing the frisbee into the air.

'Good idea, so let's make four on four.' Will say while trying to catch the frisbee.

'Okay, here are the rules, first of, there should be 3 girls and 1 boy in each group. Second, Whoever did not manage to catch the disc, will be disqualified. And third,witch powers are so not allowed, especially you, Hay Lin.' with that, they made a group of two, the first consist of; Will, Irma, Hay Lin and Matt, the second; Cornelia, Taranee Elyon and Caleb.

They are having fun for an hour, and they got so tired that most of them stop playing and rest under the tree. 'Man, *puff* that was *puff* fun',' **Irma **say while catching her breath, 'Yeah. *puff* Man, am I puff out. *puff*.' Hay Lin laying on the ground to catch her breath.

'Hey Cornelia, come here a sec.' Taranee wave to Cornelia to signal her where to go. 'Guys, I got to go somewhere first. Be right back.' after she say got up, she then walk towards where Taranee is standing. 'What's wrong Taranee?'

'I think you know why.'

'What you mean?'

'I mean an apology to a specific friend?'

'Oh... Can you send a telephaty to **Irma** telling where to go?'

'Sure, give me a minute.' with, Cornelia leave her friend to concentrate on telephaty on **Irma.**

_**'Irma,**__ are you there?' _Taranee send a telephaty to Irma, which frighten her a bit, and the others looking at her.

'What's wrong **Irma**?' Hay Lin ask while cleaning some crumbs of her clothes because Irma also started her.

'Nothing, though I felt something on my back.' Irma say while rubbing behind her head while giggling. Then the others later gone back to talking to each other.

_'Do that again and I will pull the worst prank on you,'_ **Irma **gives a warning message to Taranee.

_'Sorry __**Irma**__, but can you go to a specific location?'_

_'And where will that be?'_

_'Nearby the fountain, at the bench, where someone is waiting for you.'_

_'Is it Andrew Hornby?'_

_'Ermm.. No'_

_'Then who, and don't tell me is Martin.'_

_'Luckily for you, no'_

_'Then who is it?'_

_'Why don't you go have a look.'_

_'Fine, and why do I get a feeling that a friend of mine is there?'_

_'Ermm... Man my head is starting to hurt. Well, see ya __**Irma**__'_ then Taranee cut the telephaty and see that **Irma** got up and walk to the location that she told her. Then she go back to where her other friends are.

**Irma **is not sure why she needs to go to the bench nearby the fountain. But she want to know who's there, so she agree to meet someone there. She hope it was some boy who is handsome or muscular. But her wish to see a boy who is handsome is true, infact, she sees blonde girl there. So she walk to the bench and sat beside her.

'Why did you ask Taranee to send me here?'

'**Irma**, I got something to tell you.' Cornelia say while staring down.

'Tell me what, Corny?'

'I... want to... a... ap... ap...' Cornelia say while slowly looking at her.

'Well, hurry, I want to know what are you saying so I can go back to my picnic snack.' Irma say while putting her hand at her stomach.

**'Irma, **I want to apologise of what I said that day. I wasn't thinking what I said to you.' Cornelia started to tear up while **Irma **put her hand on hers.

'Oh Corny, I forgive you.' **Irma **also begin to tear up a bit.

'You do?' she say while wiping a tear from her eyes with her handkerchief which she take it out from her pocket.

'Yes silly, caz' your my friend.' she also wipe away her tear.

'Thanks **Irma**.' after that, they give each other a hug. 'And **Irma**...'

'Yeah?'

'Don't call me Corny.' with that, they giggle together. Then they got up and head back to the others.

Back at Aquariat, Irma is being shown around the massive bedroom by Ang. 'It's huge, Ang. And it's beautiful.' Irma say while looking at a window full of fishes.

'Thanks Irma. But I want to know why you want to stay with us?'

'It's hard to explain.'

'What if I call your friends here?'

'Please don't.'

'Why, is there something your not telling me?'

'Nothing.'

'Then let's continue the tour,' with that, Ang show where the bathroom is, which has the biggest bath tub Irma has seen.

'Wow... The bathtub is huge!'

'I know, but that is not the best part. Come with me.' he then grab Irma's hand and lead her to a small compartment beside her bed.

'What's that?'

'Let me show you.' then he pull the rope which is next to the small door. Then the compartment open and a tray of food rise up.

'Wow... This is even better. I can get an instant meal up my room, without going down stairs.', she then grab an apple from the tray and eat it.

'Come sit with me on the bed.'

'Alright.' after Ang sit on the bed, Irma sat beside him.

'Irma, your not telling me the eve... Is that the Heart of Aquariat?' the prince is asking Irma then he saw the necklace around her neck.

'Yeah, your father say only the queen can wear. But since I am getting married, then I will be the future queen.'

'I see, so Father gave it to you because you might want to visit your home world again, am I right?'

'Yeah, I might visit them once in a while.'

'But once you marry the king, then we will be further apart. Which means we can't see each other again.'

'I know what you mean, I just hope this things can be sort out.'

'Thanks Irma, but...' Ang is about to say something then, suddenly, a bell rang.

'What was that?' the prince got up and walking towards the door, then he heard this: 'My Lord, the other guardians has arrive.' Then he face Irma, which she can't hear since it is faint, so he walk towards her.

'Irma, I think we better head downstairs'

'Why? Is there something wrong?'

'Kind of. Let's go, because someone is expecting you at the thrown.'

'Why is there someone I suppose to expect to be here.'

'Come with me and you will see.' Irma didn't want to wait any longer, so she go with Ang downstairs to find out who is it. Once she reaches the thrown, her eyes are widely open.

'Well looky who's the future queen.' Cornelia say sarcastically.

'Irma, you lied to us, why?' Will ask Irma, which she is still didn't know how did they know about the event.

'Yeah Irma, why did you lie to us? Is it because you hate us?' Hay Lin say with a sad look while looking at Irma.

'I will answer right after you guys answer me. How did you know I lied about coming back to Earth?' Irma ask Will, which Irma knows Will can keep a secret.

'Sorry Irma, but I told them.' Will answer while Taranee put her arm on her shoulder.

'Why, Will? Why tell them?'

'Is because I want to know why you are doing here, and the other reason is that, someone like you won't accept an apology that fast, especially from Cornelia here. And I though you will say no to the king, but my judge was wrong.' Will say while pointing at Cornelia.

'It is a good way to get away from us, because your Astrol Drop also got all of your pass memory, but it is still not good enough for me.' Taranee beginning to get angry.

'I need to remind myself to put in a year of memory in my Astrol Drop next time.' Irma say sarcastically while Ang look a bit of surprise what had Tranee just told her.

'There won't be a next time Irmy, your coming home now!' Cornelia say while walking toward Will.

'No way. I'm staying here. Because over here, someone respect of who I am,' Irma say while facing Ang.

'If you stay here, what will happen to your family? And what will happen to us? I though we will be friends together foever.' Hay Lin say this surprises the others, especially Irma.

'I already though about it, and I had made my choice. I am staying.'

'Please Irma, come back with us, so we can ne together again.'

'No! Will, I'm staying here.'

'Fine Irma, if that what you want, can you at least stay with us the whole two weeks before the event, just for us.' Hay Lin trying to convince heer friend.

'How about I stay here for three days first, then I will come back. Deal?'

'If you come back to stay with us, then it's a deal. But how are you going to get to Earth?'

'With this.' Irma then show what's around her neck.

'Is that the Heart Of Aquariat?' the other guardians widen their eyes by the sight of the heart.

'Yes, guardians, I gave it to her because only a queen is allowed to wear it. Since she is going to be one, she can wear the heart.' the king answer while he walk towards them. 'And because you all are concern about the water guardian, then you can bring her back till the wedding, will that be fine?'

'Yes, thank you.' Hay Lin then bow a little, but Irma on the other hand.

'But I am planing to stay here for three days first, then I will return to them.'

'Sorry, water guardian, but because your other guardians are concern about you, I want them to spend every time they have with you.'

'But...' Irma then felt a little jolt by the arm from the prince.

'Irma, go with them.' Ang whisper to Irma, which he is concern about her frineds.

'I don't want to leave you.'

'You won't, because I will always be here.'

'Fine, then I will return home, right after the feast, alright?'

'If you return home, then yes. But you will have to ask your friends too.' Ang then point at Irma's friends, and Will answer first.

'If you want to have a feast here, then it's alright, since you want to spend time with him. But make sure you return home.'

'Fine, Will. I will return home, after the feast.'

'Good. Now I got to return, caz' your Astrol Drop is in the basement with the others.'

'With who?' Irma ask while turning her head away from the prince, which she was facing him just now.

'If you want to know, then come with us now.' Cornelia say sarcastically.

'Let me guess, it is Elyon and Caleb, right?' Irma say with a smirk.

'How did you know?' Cornelia ask while blinking her eyes with surprise of how Irma guess it right.

'Easy, but once I got back, then I will tell you.'

'Humph... Fine.' Cornelia cross her arms while the others giggle.

'C'mon girls, lets go.' with that, Will open a fold to Earth. 'Promise me you return after the feast, okay?'

'Okay, Will, I will return after the meal. My huge meal.' Irma say with a wink and sticking her tongue out, which made the others giggle before leaving. Will also see that Cornelia and Irma aren't arguing any more.

After they left, Irma and Ang look at each other. 'Ang, I better go and bathe before the feast.' 'Be sure to come down on time.' Irma then go upstairs and into her bedroom. Then she quickly take off her clothes and went into the tub, because she is dying to try it out. She took a long bathe before getting out. Then she wear back her witch clothes and go to the dining hall for the feast she was talking to her friends before they left.

Back at Heatherfield, the other girls are thinking what to do to stop the wedding from happening.

**How will the other girls figure a way to stop the wedding from happening? What secrets are hidden the Heart of Aquariat? Will Irma still mad at Cornelia, and her friends. The answers will be next, in; Chapter 7: The Ancient City.**

**Sorry about the late update, because I usually update it early, like in the morning. Anyhow, the chapter in this one is even longer, so please review this chapter.**


	7. The Ancient City

**What secret does both the king in Aquariat hide? Will the heart reveal a secret? Find out here:**

Chapter 7: The Ancient City

'Man, this has got to be the best meal I have in my life.' Irma say while wipying a speck of dirt from her mouth with a handkerchief.

'So do you enjoy it?' Ang ask while drinking some water.

'I enjoy it? I love it! There are all kind of food here, and all are delicious. Man, I wish my mom wil cook like this everyday.' Irma smirk a little while the prince giggle a little.

'I think you better go now, it's getting late.' Ang reminding Irma, which she hope he didn't.

'*Sigh* Well, see ya.' with that Irma take out the heart and open a fold to Earth, 'I can't believe is that easy to open a fold,' with, Irma wave goodbye to Ang and goes through the fold. Once she cross the fold, Irma is in the basement of the Silver Dragon. She also that notice her other friends aren't in the basement, so though they went home. But once she look at the clock, it was 11.30a.m., meaning her friends are at school already. 'Oh man, how long was I eating at Atlantia.' so she try to find the stairs to the ground floor, but for her she step on something, 'Eewwww... What did I just step in?' She than sits on a box nearby and look at what she step on. 'Eewww... Gross! I think I just step on a piece of moldy pizza.' so she go to the bathroom to wash up.

Then Yan Lin came downstairs to the basement, with a broom in her hands. 'Who's there, come out where ever you are. I know Blunk went back to Merridian with Caleb and Elyon..' Yan Lin shout trying to find who's in her basement.

Irma heard Yan Lin shout, so she try to not make any noise and find a place to hide, but unfortunately, she crashes onto a pile of empty boxes. 'Ouch, man that hurts,' Irma then got up and rub her back but Yan Lin spot her. So she go where the sound came from, and once she reaches the source of the sound, she see Irma sitting on a chair rubbing her back.

'Irma, what are you doing here? I though you were at school.' Yan Lin then got closer to Irma and sit beside her.

'It's a long story but first, do you have any ointment because I think I hurt my back a little.' Irma say while trying to rub the pain away which is practically pointless.

'Wait here, I will be right back.' Yan Lin then got up and go upstairs to get an ointment for the ache on Irma's back. She then got a couple of bottle of ointment from a cabinet in the kitchen. She then head back to the basement and go where Irma is sitting. She then hand the ointment to Irma, 'Here Irma, this will reduce the pain. Do you want me to put the ointment on yo... Wait a minute, your still in your guardian form.' she than take her hand away from where Irma's back hurt.

'You just notice? Man you got bad a sight.' Irma joke a little but Yan Lin ignore her.

'You can't go out like this.'

'Why? We always go out like this when there are monsters in the city, and we always get unnotice.' Irma trying to put the ointment on her back.

'Well, not this time. Because today, the street is crowded with people with full of all kind of stall.'

'That will not be a problem, I will just fly.' Irma then put the cover back on the ointment becuase she just finish rubbung the ache, which she feels better now.

'No, your staying here Irma. Because the sky will have a lot of helicopters.'

'Oh man, I'm nored down here.' then a fold open suddenly. Yan Lin then take a broom and Irma got up and take her hand up to form a gun. Then before Irma spray a jet of water, Elyon step out of the fold, Irma then relax a little while Yan Lin greet Elyon. She then notice that Irma is in the basement in her guardian form.

'Irma, what are ou doing here? And why are you in the guardian form?' Elyon ask while sitting beside Irma and Yan Lin gone up stairs to leave them to talk alone.

'It's a long story, but I will explain to you,' Irma then begin to explai to Elyon. Meanwhile, at Sheiffield school, during recess, 'Hey, Corny, do you think that boy is meant for me?' **Irma **ask while looking at Andrew Hornby. 'Anyone you think will be meant for you, but I think I know who will fit you best. And **Irma**,' **Irma** then turn around to face Cornelia. 'Yeah?'

'Don't call me Corny.'

'But who will fit me the best?'

'The person who is looking at you is behind me,' **Irma** then look who's behind her friend and found who it was.

'No way Corny. He is not my type.' **Irma **then face back to Cornelia while crossing her arms.

'But you two are meant to be together.' Cornelia say with a smirk.

'Me with Martin? Get real, I will not date a geek like him. Though always try to get me or entertain me, but stilll, I am not going to be with him.'

'A date? I remember when we need to capture a creature from Merridian a few months ago' Cornelia say with a smirk.  
**(This scene is from the W.I.T.C.H. episode call 'Stop The Presses', if yu haven't watch it, then you should, because you will understand what does Cornelia mean by Irma dating Martin)**

'Shut up Corny, I don't want to hear about it, and anyhow, I only remember only a few weeks ago, so if you want to know what happen, you should talk to the real me.' Cornelia forgetting she is just talking to an Astrol Drop with Irma's past few weeks of memories.

'Never mind about it, because she has to get the memory for today back anyway, besides, I think she is at the Silver Dragon already' then the bell ring to signal that recess is over.

'Well, we better get to class, I got a math coming, which I'm going to hate it.' Irma say with a smirk and left for her class. And Cornelia closes her locker door to go to her class too.

Back at the Silver Dragon, Elyon and Irma are still talking to each other. 'Wow, Irma, are you serious about the wedding?'

'I am Elyon, and since I got the Heart Of Aquariat, I maybe manage to cross between here and there, when I marry the king.'

'But what happens to you family, and you friends?'

'My family, I will send an Astrol Drop, but my friends, I will come and visit them if I can.'

'There's something tells me that the king you say didn't tell you all.'

'What you mean?'

'Why can a future queen can hold the power of the Heart? And why your powers suddenly got so powerful at that world'

'Hmm... Maybe your right, maybe the king tell me all, so you think the king is hiding something?'

'Yes Irma, and we will go there now.'

But what about the others?'

'I will write down a message on the desk, because they will be here in 20 minutes.' Elyon then write down a message to Will telling them they are at Aquariat.

'Hey Elyon, I got one question for you before I open the fold.'

'What kind of question?'

'I want to ask you why did you come here?'

'I left my ring here, and Blunk also drop a moldy pizza on the floor right after we left, so I came back to inform Yan Lin that Blunk drop the pizza on the floor.'

'Oh, that explains how it git there, because I just step on it.' Irma say sarcastically while Elyon giggle. 'Let's go,' with that, Irma open a fold to Aquariat and they both step through.

Once they pass the fold, Elyon is amaze by the view of the water, 'Wow... It's beautiful, no wonder you like it here, it's gorgeous, and the water is almost crystaa clear.'

'I know, but the problem is that this world is in war.'

'If there is a war, then why I don't hear any sword clanging?'

'The king told us that each year, there won't be a war for a month, because it is the month like Christmas.'

'You mean they have Christmas here?'

'No, that's not what I mean, what I mean is that is like a holiday from war, but since this is the fourth week, or maybe the last day, then the war will resume.' Irma then notice Ang is walking towards them.

'Elyon, I would to introduce you to someone,' she then lead Elyon to the prince. 'Elyon, this the prince, which goes by the name of Ang-Khor.' Elyon then bow to the prince.

'Stand up young girl, I would like to know your name.' the prince then take Elyon's hand and kiss it, which made her blush, and Irma isn't jealous because she know that this is the tradition.

'My name is Elyon, the princess and the true ruler of Merridian.' the prince then is surprise by Elyon, who is the ruler of Merridian, because she never had met someone from another kingdom from another world.

'My, you are one special girl, my lady,' Elyon blush b the prince reply, and making Irma eyes open widely.

'Come, we should inform the king about your presence here,' the prince lead them down the hall.

'Irma, are you jealous?' Elyon notice Irma's face a little.

'What, me? Jealous? No way.' Irma say while looking away, because she is a bit jealous.

Back at Heatherfield, the girls arrive at the Silver Dragon, without **Irma** of course. 'Taranee, did you tell your mom that we will have a sleepover at Hay Lin's house?' Will ask while taking her phone out.

'Yeah, she say I can stay for a couple of days only,' Taranee reply while putting her bag beside Will's bag.

'Let me ask my mom first before we leave for Aquariat, since tomorrow is an unexpected holiday.'

'Yeah, talk about some explosion at the science lab.' Cornelia say while cleaning the dirt from her shoe because she also step on the moldy pizza. 'And who threw that on the floor, I mean soemone who is careless and didn't think about the environment, I mean who will do this.'

'I think I know who,' Hay Lin say while getting some sleeping bags.

'Whos is it? Tell me wh... Wait, is it Blunk?' the other girls node while giggling weakly. 'Oh that trash heap is so gonna clean this mess. And where is Irma?' Cornelia ask while the other girl look for her.

'I don't know, I though she is suppose to be here by now.' Will then finish with a call with her mom.

'My mom allow me to stay here, but for two days only.'

'Well that's good news, but do you know where is Irma?'

'I think I know where she is,' Yan Lin then come in which surprise them.

'Grandma, don't scare us like that,' Hay Lin say while catching her breath.

'Sorry girls, but you need to go to Aquariat now.'

'Why?' Cornelia ask while still trying to cean her shoes.

'I think this will answer your question,' Yan Lin then hand a letter to Will. Then she unfold the letter to see what it says.

'Guys, we need to go now, to Aquariat. Because Irma is with Elyon right now trying to find out what the king didn't tell Irma.'

'WHAT!' Cornelia shout almost shaking the building, 'Then we to transform now!'

'Right, Guardians Unite!' with that, the girls transform into their guardians form. Then Will open a fold to Aquariat and they fly through it. Once they cross the fold, Will close the fold and fly towards the thrown room, but luckily for her, both of her friends are still there.

'What took you guys so long?' Irma ask while getting up from a chair.

'Well first of, why is Elyon doing here?'

'Elyon kind of left something back at the Silver Dragon basement, so she went back to get it.'

'But now, we want to find out answer from the king, where is the heart originated from.'

Then the king arrive to his thrown, 'Well who's that friend of yours?'

'I am Elyon, my highness. And I am the true ruler of Merridian, and the holder of the Heart of Merridian.'

'Well, it is nice of you to come, so why did you guardians came back?' the king ask.

'We want to know where the Heart of Aquariat originated from.' Irma answer while walking nearer to the thrown.

'I see, the Heart originated from here,' the king lie hoping they bought it.

'That is not true,' Taranee say while waking toward Irma, 'Sorry to read your mind, but your not telling us the truth.'

The sigh before he begin, 'Fine, the truth is, the heaart came from an ancient city.'

'And where is this ancient city,' Will ask while trying to answer for her friends.

'*Sigh* Underwater...'

'Underwater!' Cornelia shout because the other girls knew she can't swim.

'Yes, there is where our race begins, but unfortunately, we can't breath in water.'

'So do you have any transportation to get down there?' Cornelia say while Will put her arm on Cornelia's shoulder trying to comfort her.

'Well, there is one transportation that I haven't use in years.' after wat the king had said, Cornelia is relieve. So, the king lead them downstairs, through the dungeon, and down again.

'How much further is this place, my feet is aching.' Cornelia whisper to Taranee.

'Quit complaining Cornelia. I think we are almost there,' then the king open to a dimly lit room and she see something floating on the water at the bottome of the castle, 'Is that a submarine? If so, I always wanted to go into one.'

'It is my submarine, but I haven't use it for years, I'm not sure whether it will still work.'

'Then let me check,' Will say while trying to contact the submarine with electrokinesis.

'Well? How did it go with contacting?'

'No good, I think the submarine can't be use anymore,'

*Whos say I'm broken?* the submarine suddenly frigthen the girls throught electrokinesis.

'I didn't say your broken, I'm just saying that is.. err... is...' Will trying to figure out what to say.

'Ermm, who is she talking to?' the king as Irma blankly.

'Trust me, you don't want to know.'

*So, you guys need a ride, then hope in, Im still in good working condition.*

Will node and signal the others, 'Everybody in the submarine is still in good condition.' Will then got in, with the other following. Ince they got in, the room is dark.

'Taranee, some light please,' Will calling Taranee while trying to avoid crashing into stuff.

'No need,' the king say whle clapping his hands twice, then the whole submarine light up.

'Man I got to have one of those stuff in my room nexxt time,' Irma say sarastically. 'Oh no, it says here that this submarine can only hold seven people.'

'But there are seeven of us here,' Cornelia looking around to see who's missing.

'Make that eight,' the turn around to see that Ang followed them. 'My Father call me to come with you, because I also want to find out the truth behinf that heart.'

'So who will stay behind?' Will ask while trying to figure out what to do.

'I will stay behind, alright?' Elyon answered.

'No Elyon, your going with them, since this world is full of water, I will swim underwater, because the water can't hurt me.' Irma say while getting out.

Then the king start up the engine while Irma jumps into the water. Then they go underwater with Irma holding onto the submarine. 'Wow, it's so much beautiful than I though.' Cornelia while admiring the view.

After an hour of search, they still can't find it. 'Sorry girls, but I don't think I remember the location,' the king then turn the wheel to head back to his castle.

'Taranee, can you contact Irma?' Will ask Taranee while signaling the others to convince the search.

'Yeah, I'll try,' Will then leave her to concentrate.

_'Irma, can you hear me?'_

_'Huh? Yeah, I can hear you.'_

_'How are you doing?'_

_'Just fine, man this is fun_.'

_'Okay Irma, time for some searching to do.'_

_'Fine, what you want me to search for?'_

_'Can you find where is the hidden city is?'_

_'Give me a few minutes to find okay? Then I will send you where the location is.'_

_'Hurry Irma, I think the king is about to head back home.'_

_'Got it.' _after that, Taranee end the conversation while Irma got off the submarine and to find the ancient city. But what she found isn't good though.

**What did Irma found?What will the heart reveal? Will it be an ancient city they found or was it something else they found. And what happens when the submarine started to leak? And how did the king got a submarine? Find out in; Chapter 8: Truth and Lies**

**There aren't many reviews, and am I typing even longer with each chapter, don't know. Well, please, please, ****PLEASE****, review it.**


	8. Truth and Lies

**In the previous chapter, Irma and the others went to Aquariat to find out what is the secret behind the heart, and they were lead to underwater to find an ancient city, but Irma found something else but what is it? Find out here:**

Chapter 8: Truth and Lies

'What is that?' Irma saying to herself while looking at what seem to be some sort of a city. So she then try to contact Taranee with telephaty.

_'Taranee, I think you better tell the king to get here.' _Irma sends a message to Taranee which she is expecting it.

_'Send me your current location.' _after what Taranee tell her, she then sends the direction through telephaty.

_'Thanks Irma, what can we do without you?'_

_'By saving a lot of food?' _Irma smirk afer what she said, but little did she know that some creature is watching her. She then swim higher to get a better view. Then she sees the submarine approaching to the city.

_'What took you guys so long?' _Irma say while swimming towards them.

_'Shut up Irma, it's not like we can swim underwater like you.' _Cornelia answer with a slight of anger.

_'It's a joke, Corny. You don't have a sense of humor do you?' _Irma say without noticing a monster is behind her. But the others see and Cornelia try to send a telephaty.

_'Irma, behind you!' _Cornelia shout trying to warn Irma what's behind her.

_'Now your just being sarcastic Corny,' _then suddenly, something got hold of Irma's leg and pull it. _'Whoaah! What is that?' _Irma asking Taranee while struggling to loosen the monster grip.

'What is that thing?' Will looking out while pointing at the monster.

'That is a water monster, a protecter of the city and the name of the monster is, Raghar.' the kings answer while trying to steer away from the monster.

'What are you doing? We need to help her.' Hay Lin running towards the king because she was behind at the submarine.

'Sorry Hay Lin, but there's nothing we can do. We can breath underwater like Irma. She's on her own.' Will say while holding down Hay Lin, which she sigh and node. 'Besides, we are underwaater, which she will get a lot of power, and she also have the Heart of Aquariat.' Will then let go of her grip on Hay Lin while hoping that everything will be alright.'

'I never felt this helpless before,' Cornelia then sits beside Elyon who is watching with a bit of horror.

_'Taranee, I ask you earlier, what is this thing?' _Irma is getting impatient while contacting Taranee.

_'The king say it's a monster that protects the Ancient City, and and it has a name.'_

_'Great, even monster have a name,' _Irma try to freeze the monster which almost work. _*Urgh..., why is it always this big.*_ she though to herself while trying to shoot a jet of water into the monster, which she knows is practically useless. But to her surprise, it got even powerful, instead of water, she shoot a spray of purely crystal water, which cut through anything. The crystal water manage to cut through the tenticles which the monster got hold of Irma. Then the cut beginning to leak out some blood, and without noticing, Irma accidentally swim through it. _*Eewwww, gross. Oh man, now I can't get it off.*_ Irma then swim towards a cave which is small enough that the monster won't be able to enter. _*Man, that was close.* Now to get out of here.*_ She then swim the opposite direction, away from the main entrance.

Meanwhile, back in the submarine, 'Taranee, can you contact Irma?' Hay Lin ask who is worrying for her friend.

'I try, but I don't seem to get any answer. Either she's ignoring me, or someone is blocking it.'

'I don't think Irma will ignore you. But there is something else is blocking your contact.' Will say while trying to hold to the seat because the king is steering like mad.

'Hey, can you drive smoother, someone here can't stand this kind of ride, okay.' Cornelia shout while trying to hold on to her lunch.

'Sorry guardian, but the terrain here is rough, and since I can't see because it is dark, I need to turn hard.' the king apologise but didn't notice a big boulder until it's too late.

'Watch out!' Taranee then shout, which make the king turn too hard to the left and crashing into a rock, which punctured a hole in the submarine hull.

'Oh man, there is leakage on top.' Elyon say while trying to hold on to something because something had fallen onto the submarine.

'Hay Lin, can you pressurise the submarine? And Cornelia, can you try to raise the submarine up?' Will trying to take charge while waking the king up.

'I try Will, but since we are underwater, I'm not sure whether I can pressurize it for long enough for Corny to raise us to the surface,' Hay Lin beginning to pressurize the submarine while Cornelia try to raise the submarine, but to her dismay, she can't raise because the submarine is too heavy, and they are in some sort of cave.

'Sorry guys, but I can't seem to raise the submarine, and I don't think floating upwards is a good idea too, because we are in a cave.' Cornelia say while getting some rest from her try to raise it.

'Well, it is up to Irma now to get us out.' the prince then suddenly said something which the others trying to stay calm.

'Yeah, but we need to clog the hole, Taranee, Cornelia, can you guys do it?' Will ask, who is trying to get a contact with the submarine.

'Not sure Will, since we are in a tight place, with not enough air, I am not rather...' Taranee is then got cut off by Cornelia.

'So you want to drown, I think not. Hay Lin, can you exchange carbon dioxide back to oxygen?' **(Yes, science sometimes save life.)**

'I try, but can you guys first close that hole?'

'Yeah, we will do that.' with that they both then try to get a sheet of metal in the submarine to seal the hole in the submarine. Back at the cave, Irma found out there is no way out but throught where she came from.

*_Well, I guess is plan B then.* _She tehn turn around to head back where the monster is trying to get her, but to her surprise, it isn't there anymore.

_*Man, that was lucky to get out of its view.* _so she swim out without noticing it was a trap where the monster is waiting. _*Why you sneaky lttile fellar* _Irma then try to avoid any attack from the monster and to try to attack back, but without any success.

_*Hold still,* _Irma trying to shoot a jet of crystal water at it, then she figure a way to get rid of the monster, _*I sure hope this work* _She then create a giant cone size crystal and she push it with all her might. But luckily for her, it manage to pass through the monster, but unfortunately, she is covered is a goo. _*Now that was disgusting, now how am I going to wash it off.'_ Irma then suddenly heard something in her mind, _'Irma... Where are you... We need your help now...'_ Taranee was trying to contact her for sometime. _'Taranee? Where are you? I'm coming.' _But she did not get any responds but at least Taranee manage to send a map of where they went, so she swim as fast as she could to the location.

During Irma battling with Raghar, Cornelia and Taranee manage to seaal the hole but they are running low on air. 'Hay Lin, I though you say you can change it.' Cornelia trying to breath calmly. 'I'm trying, it is not as easy as you think, Will, did you get any answer from the submarine?' Hay Lin trying to change the element while catching her breath. 'No, but first thing, how in the world does a submarine end up in Aquariat?' then the others are facing the daze king.

'I have nothing to do with it.' the king trying to protest from the guardians.

'Tell us the truth sir, how did this submarine end up in your world?' Will ask trying to get the king to tell them the truth.

'I don't know.'

'This submarine can't be build from your worls, because your world don't have the resources to build one, so I guess you went to Earth to steal one, am I right?'

'No, your wrong. I never been to Earth before,' the king then try to ignore them but it's hopeless.

'Guys, I can't seem to change it, but at least we have 30 minutes of air left in here.' Hay Lin inform them which they are trying to stay calm from breathing out too much carbon dioxide.

'I think that will be enough for Irma to get here and the king to tell us the truth,' Will say while the other guardians stare blankly at her.

'What do you meaan enough time? What happens when Irma can't make it? What happens when there is another hole in the submarine when Irma can't find us?' Cornelia started to panic a lttile, which the other girls try to calm her down.

'Cornelia, calm down, everything will be alright.' Taranee hold Cornelia's arms while trying to calm her down.

'I'm calm, I'm calm. Thanks Taranee.' Taranee then loosen her grip on Cornelia's arm.

'Good, now back to the king. Tell us the truth.' Will is still trying to get the king to tell the truth.

'Alright, alright, I give up,' the king say which made Will satisfied. 'Yes, I got this submarine from your homeworld.'

'And you pretended to not know about pur home world, am I right?' Hay Lin ask suddenly.

'Yes, because I want to search the ancient city for so long.'

'Why you want to search it?' Elyon ask while trying to get up from the lack of air.

'Because I want to find out what secret is behind the Heart of Aquariat.' after the king say, this shock the others.

'Why you want to find the truth?' the prince ask suddenly, but the king just glare at him.

'You know the answer yourself, Ang.' the guardians then look at him.

'I don't,' the prince trying to protest.

'Yes you do, now tell them the truth.' the king say while trying to convince the guardians that he got something to hide.

'Fine, Father, I will them, but you must help out.'

'Alright son,' with that, the prince then head towards the king and sits beside him.

'It happens when I was a prince, where I have a mother. Which she rule Atlantia, and the keeper of the heart. But...' the king then look aat his prince to let him continue the sentnce.

'But, my Father doesn't have any king at that time.'

'Why there won't be any king at that time?' Taranee ask while still trying to contact Irma.

'Because at that time, my Mother know how to manipulate water, so she can wield the power of the heart.' with the king informing them, they widen their eyes, 'And whoever wield the Heart of Aquariat can control water even powerful. But unfortunatly, I was the only child, and my mother is the only person to wield the heart because she has the power to control water. That is the reason why I steal a submarine from your homeworld, so I can search the underwater for the ancient city, from where the heart originated. I want to find out why only a queen... or a person who can control...water can... wield the... power of... the heart.' right after the king finish his explaination, they are running low on air.

'Taranee... can you... send a telephaty... to Irma... and tell... her to hurry...' Will then faint a little because of lack of air.

Taranee then see that Hay Lin and the others are also the same as Will, with the king and the prince. 'Well... it's up to... me...' with that, she sends a telephaty to Irma, hoping she got it, but luckily for her, she manage to get to her, _'Irma... Where are you... We need your help now...'_ Taranee is getting weak every second, _'Taranee? Where are you? I'm coming.'_ but before she pass out, she send where their location is.

Irma is swimming towards her helpless friends.

**Will Irma make it to her friends? If so, how will she respond when they thold her everything in the submarine? And what happens when there is something unexpected occur? Find out next in; Chapter 9: Unexpected War.**

**This will be the explaination from chapter 7, since I haven't finish it, I just hope ou guys enjoyed it. Review please.**


	9. Unexpected War

**Sorry for the late update, yesterday went out shopping with family the whole day at Sunway Piramid, and yes, it seriously look like a piramid. *You guys need to google search it to know what I mean*. Anyhow, back to the story, here it is you guys been waiting for;**

**In the previous chapter, the king explain how he got the submarine, and why he use it. But they are running low on air, will Irma be on time to save them? Let us continue the story.**

Chapter 9: Unexpected War

_*C'mon, I got to hurry.* _Irma swim as fast as she could to rescue her friends, *_First is that monster, then I got something disgusting on me and now, I got to save my friends from suffocating. What's next? An unexpected thing happening?*_ then suddenly, an explosion occur above the water surface, _*What was that? And I was being sarcastic. I better hurry help my teammates then I will check it.*_ so she hurry to the location that Taranee send earlier. It took her just a few minutes to reach the damage submarine, _*Oh man, how am I going to raise that submarine. There's a big boulder on it, oh I wish Corny was here. Well, I better not waste any time and start getting the submarine to the surface.*_ so she then try being a bit creative. _*At least learning being creative from Hay Lin pay off.*_ and she created a crane like machine out of crystal and try to remove the boulder that is pinning the submarine.

_*That was easy, now to raise the submarine, but how...*_ Irma is thinking how to raise it up. Then she had an idea, _*Maybe if I make a lift out of crystal and raise it up.'_with that, she waste no time creating a lift out of crystal, which raise the submarine out of the cave and towards the surface. After she raise the submarine above the water, she then made a temporary land with crystal to amke sure the sub didn't sink again.

_*Now to open the hatch. Then I will check on the explosion that occur just now, but first I need to check on them.*_ so she spray of high pressure water to cut thought the hatch, then she goes in to check on her friends. And luckily, they are all still alive, _*Man, they are alright, now to check on that explosion.* _she then leave her friends and is flying to where the exposion occur.

Once she reaches where she heard it, she sees an army of soldiers, which they are standing on the sharks, attacking the kingdom, Atlantia. 'Hey! What do you think your doing!' Irma shout at the soldiers, which all of them look at her, 'I waiting for your answer! Why the heck did you attack Atlantia?!' then, one of them threw a spear at her, which she dodge just in time. 'Who threw that! You guys are so going to get it!' with that, she then raise her arms, trying to make a wave to wash the soldiers away from Atlantia.

Meanwhile, at the damage submarine, Will is waking up, 'Ughhh... Man, I feel like I was hit by a whale, since because we are at a world full of water. Talking about we, I hope the others are fine.' she then slowly got up aand try to walk towards Cornelia and Elyon. Then she notice that they are beginning to gain conscience. 'Wake up sleepy heads.'

'Five more minutes, mom.' Cornelia say while yawning, which made Elyon giggle.

'Cornelia, we aren't home yet,' after what ha Elyon just say, Cornelia then notice she is still in the submarine.

'Oh,' Cornelia say while rubbing her eye, then the others beginning to wake up.

'Hey wait, where's Irma?' Taranee say which the others are wondering where she could be. So they go outside to see where they are, then they notice they are on some kind of crystal like ground.

'Let me guess, Irma made this.' Cornelia say while getting Elyon to the ground.

'I can't believe she did this,' Taranee then flying upwards trying to spot Irma where she went.

'I know, but who have thoug that she can create something like this?' Cornelia then begin to fly upwards to join Taranee to look for Irma. Then they see the water beginning to become rough.

'Hey guys, get down here, I think I know where she went.' then the others go where Hay Lin is heading, while Will open a fold for, Elyon the king and the prince reach the kingdom while the others follow Hay Lin.

Meantime, Irma is trying to get rid of the soldiers which they keep on coming, 'Will you guys ever give up!', then she form her hand into a gun and shoot a spray of water at the soldiers which knock them off the sharks. But, they got back on to continue with their attack on Irma and the kingdom. 'Then I take that as a no. Man, where are the others when I need them,' just then, her heart is beginning to shine, 'Whoah, what's happening to the heart.'

The other guardian are heading to where Irma is, while they are flying, a spear is thrown at them which it flew pass Taranee almost hitting her, 'What was that?' then they stop while look for the person who threw that just now.

'Don't know, but I think it can't be good,' Cornelia and the others then hurry to aid her. Once they reach their destination, they see something glowing in the sky, 'Is that Irma?'

'Looks like it. And what from I can tell, I think the heart is glowing,' Taranee rying to cover her from the light.

'Look down there, those guys are going to hit her with their weapon,' Hay Lin shout while Taranee then shoot fireballs at them, which sends them for the water.

'Good shot,' Cornelia congratulate her while Hay Lin fly towards Irma.

'Irma, are you alright,' Hay Lin can't go any nearer to Irma because of the bright light.

'Yeah, and why are you guys late for the party?' then the heart beginning to become dimmer.

'Far travel, so who are these guys, and what on Earth is that stuff on you?' Cornelia ask while looking for some soil or metal to use against the army.

'These guys attack the kingdom and me for no reason. And now, I'm piss. And you don't want to know,' Irma then begin to create a whirlpool, making the soldiers falling off the sharks and making the sharks dizzy. But after a few minutes, they got back up their sharks and continue with their attack.

'So, these guys never seem to give up easily. Well, so will we,' Hay Lin then made a tornado and try to make them raise above the water and she toss them far away from them.

'Man, thanks Hay Hey, but there are still too many of them.' Irma is still making whirlpool while Taranee is flying towards them, with Cornelia following her.

'Hay Lin, time for a combo shoot.'

'Got it,' with that, their back facing each other and Taranee shoot fire while Hay Lin create air and they have made a flame thrower like. Which sends the army running for cover.

'Nice, now for some wave to make them get off the sharks,' Irma then madee another wave which made the soldiers fall of their ride.

'Guys, I can't seem to find anything to control,' Cornelia say which Irma is trying to tell her something.

'Ermm.. Corny...' Irma who is free while the others are busy using a fire and air combo.

'I mean, can't there be at least a small island somewhere...'

'Cornelia...'

'Look, I will be so happy right now to see a bit of land.'

Cornelia!' Irma got a bit furious by Cornelia stubborness.

'What?'

'The seabed...' Irma then point down which made Cornelia trying to protest.

'You know I don't know how to swim.'

'I'm not asking you to dive in. I'm just showing you that there is some soil under the sea which you can raise.'

'Oh...' Cornelia just answer blankly, 'Well, here goes nothing,' then she fly towards the water and hover just above it, then she concentrate to raise from the seabed. Then a boulder raise up above the water right infront off Cornelia. 'Okay, now that was unexpected.'

'Cornelia! This isn't the time to admire your control.' Taranee trying dodge the spear the army are throwing. 'Beside, there is metal here you an control too. Use the spears against them.'

'Let me throw this boulder at them first caz I think they are grouping together like pins in a bowling game. Hey! I got an idea.' then Cornelia made a bowling move and she thor the boulder at them, in bowling like way.

'Whoah... Now that is what I call a strike.' Irma smirk while shooting a jet of water at them.

'There is too many of them,' Taranee informing them while she and Hay Lin begin to stop their attack.

'Taranee's right, we need to think of a way to attack them all at once.'

'I think I have an idea, but I need Corny and Taranee to distract them first, or we wwill be stting ducks up here,' Irma trying to gain a bit of leadership which made Taranee informing Cornelia what to do.

'So, Irma, what is your plan?' Hay Lin ask which she is uncertain for her best friend

'First, you will made the air cold enough to freeze the water to stop the sharks from moving, them I use the water to wash them away from it and lastly, you blow a gust of wind to freeze them. Got it?' Hay Lin then node which Irma to signal the others to stop. 'Taranee, Corny, move out of the way.'

'What is your plan,' Taranee ask while flying towards where Irma is.

'Wait and see,' then Hay Lin beginnig to make the water surface freeze up, forcing the soldiers to get off . 'Now is my turn,' Irma then made a wave and wash the soldiers away, but most of themreturn to attack. 'Hay Lin, not yet.'

'Got it. But why?'

'For the perfect shot, or perfect freeze. We only got one shot before they know what we are doing.' then they fly down to the icy surface of the water and stand on it.

'We've got them, come, let's make these heroes regret they attack us.' one of the soldiers then command them to group up and charge at them.

'So let me guess, that guy is the commander,' Irma then tell Hay Lin to get ready to move and do a counter attack on them. 'Wait for it,' the soldiers then slowly gaining on them. Hay Lin is getting a bit worry about what Irma's planning.

'Are sure this will work?'

'I'm sure. Look they are grouping together, which means my plan is working. Once they are close enough, we will fly upwards and you will blow a gust of freezing cold air at them.'

The soldiers are running towards the guardians, but Irma just smirk which she and Hay Lin just fly out of the way and Hay Lin then blow a gust of cold air at them. The guards are trying to not get blown away from the air the guardian are blowing at them, then they are beginning to get frozen.

'Now that was tiring,' Hay Lin then fly down to land on the ice and sit down to get some rest.

'I know, but at least they stop attacking us,' Irma pointed at the frozen soldiers then she land on the ice too, with the others.

'Irma, we have something to tell you...' Taranee then put her hand on Irma's shoulder.

'What do you mean?'

'Irma, the king explain to us about the heart, and why you can wield it.' Cornelia then sits besides Hay Lin to rest too.

'Then can we return to Atlantia, because is just nearby, and I want to rest up there.' the other girl node and they got up and hed to the kingdom.

During the fight of the between the attackers and the guardians, Will and Elyon are trying to get some answers from the king. 'Now can you continue the explaination between the heart and the Ancient City?'

'As you wish, so where did I stop?'

'You were telling us why your mother can wield the heart,' Elyon grabbing a chair to get a sit while asking the king.

'Ah yes, as I was saying, I was the only child, and my mother can only wield the power of the heart. Only a person who has the power to control water can wield the heart, but because there aren't anymore people who can do that, the heart did not choose anybody.' then the king order a servant to get a a jug of water and some cups.

'And this where Irma comes in, right?'

'As the matter of fact, yes. A wizard told me there is one person who can control water, and a few decades ago, another person too.'

'So let me get this straight, besides Irma, you mean another person also can have the power to control water?'

'Yes, but unfortunately, she didn't come, because our wizard told us she is gone unexpected. But he told me that this person is almost the same as your friend.'

'Wait,' then Will face Elyon, which she look back, 'do you think that he is talking about Cassidy, the former water guardian?'

'Could be, because she has the same power as Irma right now, so I think they also know how to track Irma.'

Then the servant came back with a tray of beverages. 'Will like to have a drink?'

'No thanks. Now about the ancient city, can you explain to us how did you know the heart originated from there?'

'My mother told me before she died. Then she told me someone will come to wield the heart, someone with a brown hair and never will be serious in missions.'

'Yup, sounds like Irma to me. But how did your mother know this?'

'The heart show it to her a few days before she died.'

Then they heard a faint noise outside, 'Elyon, stay here, I'm going to check what's going on.' then Will left them to check outside to find out what's the noise is about.

'Now why did you want to find the ancient city?'

'To find out why only the person who can control water can wield the heart. But I have no success in finding it.'

'And now Irma has been granted to wield it, am I right?'

'Yes, but I am not sure of its power. My mother never explain or show me her powers over the water.'

'But how did you know that only a person with water control can wield it?'

'I have a book about the heart. But unfortunately, it never say how it will effect the person who wield it and why only specific people can hold it.'

Then Will came flying in with the others. 'Guess who came to join the party.' Then Elyon and the king face them to see that Irma is with them.

'Irma, are you alright?'

'Yeah, thanks Elyon. But I need an explaination of why I can shoot a jet of crystal water out of my hands and create something ot of it.'

'So that explains why my mother never tell me about, it's very powerful to a person who have the control to manipulate water.'

'Ermm.. Excuse me, but what are you guys talking about?' Irma ask blanky which Taranee and the others begin to explain to her. 'So, you guys are telling me that once I have this heart, I will become even powerful? And they steal the submarine form our place just to search for the anceint city?'

'Yes, but still, there's still something I don't get it,' Cornelia turn around to face the king, which he knows what's coming, 'Why someone just try to attack us and the kingdom?'

'*sigh* They have begin the war again, even though is tomorrow,'

'Well guys, we will be staying here for a while. Irma, how are you holding up?' Will ask while thinking up a plan to stop the attack of the enemy.

'Knowing tha heart can make me more powerful, Ang and the king never tell me the whole truth and helping you guys out of danger. Yeah, quite swell.' Irma then get a sudden punch by the arm from Hay Lin.

'Good to hear, and thanks for saving us.'

No problem. Now let's get some rest, and I'm dying to try that bed in the bedroom I have.'

'What! No way.' Cornelia open her eyes widely by Irma sudden comment.

'Yes way, looks like someone will have to sleep on the ground.' Irma smirk which made Cornelia angry while the other giggle. 'I'm just joking. Man, you seriously don't have any sense of humor.'

Then they go into Irma's room in the castle, which made the others surprise by the view, especially for Cornelia. Irma then show them the compartment for food and the bathroom.

'Wow, Irma, the bathtub is huge,' Hay Lin say with excitement.

'I know, let's take a bathe first before we sleep. We do stink aa little after that swim.' Irma say right before they jump into it, except Cornelia.

'Irma, is that tub deep?'

'Is your personality got any mental problem?' Irma say which made Cornelia crossing her arms while the others by Irma's sense of humor.

'So no what I mean.'

'Oh just come in, it is just deep enough for no one to go down to the bottome of the sea.' with that, Cornelia slowly enter the tub aand reaalising it isn't that deep after all.

After they have their bathe, they go down to the dining hall to have their dinner, their dinner is roast fish, some fried prawn, a bowl of boil squid and a glass of wine.  
**(Here is where I know about food comes in, they are quite delicious, but I think they taste better if you come to Malaysia. Why am I even saying this? Well, resuming the story.)**

'Wow... it ermm... it look delicious.' Will trying to be kind to the king by th view of the food.

'They taste good, trust me,' Irma wink at them while getting her plate to get some fishes. Then the others look at each before they try it. Will and Hay Lin then taste the fried prawn, which it tasted delicious. 'Yumn... it's delicious.'

'I know, let's hurry finish our dinner,' Irma trying finish her meal because it's getting late.

Once they finish, they head into Irma's bedroom, then Cornelia notice that they forgotten something, 'Will, what about Heatherfield?'

'It's alright, Hay Lin's parents aren't home today, and Yan Lin will cover for us.'

'Oh, then I have nothing to worry. And luckily Hay Lin brought those sleeping bags.'

'Yeah, because the floor look so cold.' then they open their sleeping bag and Irma goes into her bed.

'So, Corny, are you jealous?' Irma ask while getting under the blanket.

'Jealous about what?' Cornelia ask while the others know what she meant. 'Oh,' she then realise why she ask her that, 'I am so not jealous. And don't call me Corny.' then after they say goodnight to each other, they sleep soundly, except for Irma, who is thinking if what they had told her earlier. _*Ang, why your father never tell me that only the person who have the power to manipulate the water can wield the Heart of Aquariat?' _she got off her head for the window to stare out to the sky and wondering how will it be.

She stood there for an hour before going back to her bed to sleep.

**Tomorrow is a big day for the guardians, they will have to defend the kingdom the enemy attack while trying to help the king fond the secret behind the heart. Will they succeed? The question will be answer in chapter 10: Another Secret Reveal.**

**Here it is, if there any grammar error, please review, because it is hard to type without looking. So plase review it.**


	10. Another Secret Reveal

**Irma and the others has stop an attack from the enemy, but they will have continue to defend it. But what what happens when the king still want to search for the ancient city to find the secrets about the heart? In this chapter, it will explain;**

Chapter 10: Another Secret Reveal

It is a beautiful morning in the kingdom of Atlantia, the villagers beginning to wake up to do their daily activities, the guards change shift to protect the kingdom and the guardians are having some breakfast. 'Where is Irma?' Cornelia ask a bit of frustration because of Irma's laziness.

'I think she is still asleep. Hay Lin, can you go and wake her up?' Will asking her while she spreading some butter on her toast.

'Sure, but I don't think she will be happy to wake up from her big bed,' Hay Lin then earn a glare from Cornelia which sends a chill in Hay Lin's back.

'Cornelia, stop staring her like that. You know that it send shivers on our back,' Taranee then protest which made Cornelia stop staring Hay Lin.

'Guys, this is no time no argue. Besides, I bet Irma will be quite happy for a bit of action,' Will saying which made them look at each with agreement by what their leader meant.

Hay Lin is flying towards Irma, since it's in a very tower. Once she reachec the door to the bedroom, she knock on the door, making sure Irma is whether awake. But all she hear is silence, so she slowly open and notice that Irma is still sleeping. _*Well, at least Corny is happy that she is right, which I'm certain that someone isn't,*_ she then blow a gust of wind under the blanket Irma's sleeping with. Which made Irrma moarn, but isn't waking. So Hay Lin blow another gust under thee blanket, but even colder. Even with the air is as cold as the north pole, Irma is still not waking up. 'Get up Irma,' but still no success, then she have an idea, so leave the bedroom and head for the dining hall.

'Well, is she awake?' Cornelia ask while getting some muffin.

'No, but I think there is one way to wake her up, but I need you guys to help out a bit,' Hay Lin then tell the others about her idea, and she goes back to the bedroom, trying to start her plan to wake Irma up. 'Irma wake up, it's time for breakfast,' but Irma just turn the opposite direction of Hay Lin.

'Hay Lin! You better come down here, there is a lot of chocolate muffin here!' Will call out which is the second phase of the plan.

'Got it Will. I'm coming, and then we can finish it.' Hay Lin thenleave the bedroom while looking back to see her friends reaction, which is working out since Irma smile a bit.

Once Hay Lin reaches the hall, she signal Taranee to take a tray of freshly made muffins and follow her to the bedroom. once they reache the door way, Hay Lin then blow a gust of wind to move the aroma in Irma's direction. Then Irma is beginning to drool from the smell but no success. 'Plan B Taranee, you know what to do,' Taranee then node by her signal for the back up plan.

'Ooh Hay Lin, *munch* this has to be the best muffin I have ever tasted,' Taranee say while eating a chocolate muffin.

'Yeah, *munch* too bad Irma is not here to eat it,' with that, Irma then wake up by the aroma of the muffins and the voise of her friends comments, '*Sniff* Hey guys, leave some for me.' Irma then face them, which both of are satisfied while giggling at the sight of Irma's mouth.

'Rise and shine sleepy head, and wipe that drool of your mouth,' Hay Lin then walk towards Irma while Taranee informing that Irma is finally awake.

'What? I am so not drooling.' Irma say while getting of the bed.

'Look at the mirror to check what is around your mouth,' Hay Lin then hold a mirror to show a reflection of Irma's mouth. By the sight of what of what is around her mouth, she quicly wipe it off.

'Now that is embarrassing. Anyhow, the muffin trick to wake me up is cruel, you know that.' Hay Lin then leave the bedroom while giggling by Irma's comment.

Irma then goes into the bathroom to get a short bathe, since her friends are a bit mad at her for over sleeping, especially Cornelia. Then she grab a toothbrush that her friends brought for her. After she done washing up, she though to herself, _*Man, I'm dying to try that compartment Ang showed me that day,*_ so she walk towards the small door and pull the handle to ring the bell in the kitchen.

A few minutes later, she have a whole tray of all kinds of food, from muffins to pancakes. 'Man, all of this food looks delicious, and all is for me, since the others ate already.' so she start to eat while the others wondering where she is, again.

'Where the hell is Irma! We need to have a witch meeting later.' Cornelia is getting angrier while the others try to calm her down.

'Calm down Cornelia, there has to be a good explaination for why Irma is upstairs. Taranee, can you go check on her?' Will ask Taranee.

'Sure Will, I will send you a message on why she is still in the room afetr I check it out,' Taranee then head towards the bedroom, after she reaches the door way, she is surprise by how much food is there in the bedroom. 'Irma, where in the world did you get this much food?' Irma then notice her friend coming in while looking at the amount of food is on the tray.

'Hey Taranee, this from the kitchen, and you can have all the muffin you brought, I have much than it.' Irma then continue to eat while Taranee send a telephaty to Will.

_'Will, you aren't going to believe this'_ Taranee inform Will of her trip to Irma's room

_'What is it? And can you connect with Cornelia, Elyon and Hay Lin?'_

_'Got it, just give me a minute.'_ with that, she contact the others who is with Will in the kitchen.

_'Okay, I connected with Cornelia, Elyon and Hay Lin.'_

_'So, Taranee, what is Irma doing?'_ Elyon ask.

_'Come up and see for your self, it's unbelievable.' _so the others hurry upstairs and once reach the bedroom, they are surprise by the amount of food. 'Amzing right. I don't how she does it.'

'And we have to go downstairs to get our own meal, but Irma can get a meal instantly,' Cornelia say while she walks towards where Irma is.

'So, are you jealous?' Irma say while eating her pancake.

'Am not, well... a little. Why didn't you tell us that there is a servant who will send a tray of food to the bedroom?' Cornelia say which made Irma smirk by her jealousy.

'First of, I knew you where jealous the whole time. Second, you guys didn't ask me about this. And third, it's just here, nereby the bed.' Irma then point the small door nearby the bed.

'Well, there goes my breakfast in bed,' Cornelia say while Elyon grab a muffin from the tray, which it looks delicious and irresistible.

Once Irma finish her breakfast, she then put the tray in the compartment and ring the bell. Suddenly, an explosion have occur outside the wall surrounding the city, 'Well, I guess there goes my breakfast as well,' Irma say while rushing down the stairs. Elyon then notice something strange, the heart is glowing again, but without Irma realising it. Elyon want to Irma about it but reject it because she doesn't want Irma to worry while fighting the enemy.

The guardians reaches the door of the palace and open it, then they notice a lot of smoke coming from the main gate of the kingdom, 'Irma, we need you to put out the fire. Taranee, Hay Lin, make a flame thrower style combo to shoot at the soldiers, Cornelia and I will try to evacuate the villagers.' the other node and head their way with Will's order.

Irma is flying to a row of house which is on fire, so she made try to put it by spraying water from her hand, but the fire keeps on burning. 'Crap, how a I going to put out this fire?' then an idea pop in Irma's mind, so she concentrate hard to make it rain. Fortunately, she manage to make it rain, and so she try to put out the fire which is working.

Hay Lin and Taranee fly over the wall of the kingdom and see an army of them trying to break down the door. Then they made a flame thrower like at the soldiers. The army then stop attacking the door and try to get away from the fire. Once the soldiers stop their attack on the door, they stop making the combo. But it start to rain, 'I think I know who did this,' Taranee say while flying for cover. 'Maybe Irma is having trouble putting out the fire, I better go and help her,' Hay Lin then fly towards where her best friend is. Taranee then check on the outside of the wall and sees that the army is coming back to destroy the wall, 'Irma isn't kidding when she says that these guys won't quit,' so Taranee then shoot fireballs at them to stop them from attacking.

Will and Cornelia are evacuating the villagers from the fire and the door, 'Everybody please move to the centre of the kingdom.' Will trying to move the villagers where she hope is safe. Cornelia then hear a baby crying in a building, 'Will, I heard someone crying in that building.'

'That building look unstable, you stay here and continue to evacuate the villagers, and I will try to get the in there.' Will trying to help an old lady down a building by flying down from the outside of it, which made the lady frigthen.

'Be careful Will.'

'I will, Corny. Just help those villagers.' Will say while flying towards the unstable building. Once she is in the building, it move a suddenly, 'Whoa... I could have swear that the building have move. Better hurry,' Will then move around to hear any slight crying of someone. Then she hear someone crying for help, 'Where are you, I'm coming,' Will shout which made a few things drop from the ceiling.

'I'm over here, between the pillars and the table,' a voice calling uut to Will, which Will though she heard a girl's voice.

'I'm coming, just hold on,' Will then slowly fly towards where the girl is. Then she sees her holding a teddy bear between the pillars and the table, 'Man, aren't you a lucky girl. C'mon we need to get out before the whole building is destroy.' the girl then got up and run towards Will. Then the building is beginning to move again, 'No time to sit around, hold on tight.' Will then fly towards an open window, but a boulder fall infront of her. 'Oh man, that was my only way out,' then the boulder then raise and Cornelia appear, ' Still don't want to let me rescue her?'

'No time to talk, let's go' Will then fly out the window and just in time, the building just fall on its side, 'Man, that was a close call. Thanks Corny.'

'No problem, and don't call me Corny. Seriously, you guys are aren't quitting calling me that, do you.' Cornelia say while Will putting down the girl on the ground. The girls parent then thank her for helping them.

'How come you can raise that? Look, the other buildings is not made out of earth or soil, it's made out of crystal like material.' Will say while looking around for any earth.

'Yeah, your right. But why would there be earth here.' once Cornelia finish saying, a boulder is flying straight for them. They dodge it just in time, 'So answer the question, and I think I know where is coming from.' Cornelia say while pointing where it's been thrown. So they fly towards the wall, then it begin to rain, which made Cornelia stop, 'Oh man, why is there always a rain in the war.' Will the answer to just calm her down, 'Corny, just keep on heading towards the wall. Something tells us this is from one of us,' Will then continueheading towards the wall while Cornelia glare at her and then continue to follow Will.

Hay Lin is flying towards where Irma is, which she sees that all the fire is put out. 'Hay Lin, down here, I'm just checking around the village.' Irmaa call out, which made Hay Lin fly down to join her. 'Wow.. Irma, you put it that fast?'

'Yeah, with a bit of help of course,' Irma say with smirk.

'So you call out the rain?'

'Yeah, but I didn't expect to be that heavy.'

'Maybe is got to do with your heart.' Hay Linb say while pointing at the heart around Irma's neck.

'Oh, almost forgot about it. Maybe the heart just boost my power much more than I expected.'

'Well, since there isn't anymore fire, we need to help Taranee,' Hay Lin then begin to fly towards the gate, but Irma didn't follow because the king is with her. 'Irma, aren't you coming?'

'Can't got to check the village for anymore fire.'

'Alright, I will later get you once this is over.'

'Got it,' then Hay Li continue to fly, while Irma turn around to face the king. 'So you want me to take you to see the ancient city?'

'Yes, water guardian. I want to find out what secret is hidden in the heart.'

'But why you can't let me get my other teammates?'

'Because they will disagree with it, but you can bring the princess of Merridian.' after what the king told her, she is quite happy by the kings agreement.

'Then I will meet you at the bottom of your castle, just let me get Elyon first.' Irma then fly towards where Elyon is, which is standing in the catle tower.

'Irma, did you put out the fire?' Elyon ask while wondering why she is here.

'Yeah, and can you come with me?'

'What's wrong?' Elyon ask while Irma then stand besides her.

'It's complicated, but you will know once I take you there.' Elyon then agree and let Irma take her down the tower and continue to where the submarine used to be.

'Irma, don't tell me you want to find the ancient city again.'

'No, Elyon, but the king is.' once they reaches the room, the king is waiting for them.

'Close the door and lock it. We don't want the others to know where we are.' the king order the guard to lock the door and then stand beside it.

'I though that was for outdoor only,' Irma joke while letting Elyon on the ground, then she made a bubble of water and tell them to enter it. Then she dive into the water and under the bubble, to bring them to the ancient cit.

'So, why do you want to continue the search for the city?' Elyon ask while looking through the bubble of the fishes.

'To find the secret of the heart.' the king answer while sitting down.

'But why you didn't invite the other guardians?' Elyon ask while looking away from the fishes outside.

'If I inform them, they will not let go and search for it.' the king say with a sigh.

'And where is the prince?'

'In a safe place, I don't want him to see the invasion of our kingdom.'

Irma is swimming towards where they went before, then she sees the dead monster, which disgust her. Then she arrive at the ancient city entrance. 'We're here. Let me make a little more viewable for you guys.' with that, the king and Elyon can see the entrance. Irma then enter the city and her heart begin to glow. 'Nar-Khor, Elyon, there is a something on this wall. And I think we hit a dead end.' Irma say while holding her heart.

'That's it, those are the text I'm looking for.' the king say with enjoyment.

'What do you mean?' Irma ask with a bit of confusion.

'It is about the heart, look at the picture, it look like the heart from the heart around the water guardians neck.' the king point at the heart like picture.

'What it say? Elyon ask while looking at the ancient text.

'Let me see, it says here that; the person who manage to wield the heart is a person who can manipulate water. But only a girl can wield it because our old kingdom doens't have any king, so we create this heart to only let a girl to wield. If the heart is change, it will...' the king then suddenly stop because the text just stop.

'Well, what happen next?' Irma ask while trying to not get bored from what the king said.

'I'm not sure, it just stop,' the king say while Irma is sitting down on some kind of stone with text.

'Irma, what is that your sitting?' Elyon ask while the king look at the stone which Irma is sitting.

'Let me see what it is.' Irma then got up and take the stone and hand it to the king. 'This is the text from the wall, I think it fell from it.' the king say with excitement.

'What happens next?' Elyon ask while looking at the stone Irma is handing to the king.

'It says that, not only corrupt the people who live on this world but also,' the king then stop at the heart shape hole.

'What's wrong? Irma ask while she turn the stone around to see the ancient text.

'Let your heart read it for you,' the king say while pointing the heart.

'What do you mean? A heart can't read.' Elyon say while Irma put the heart into the hole. Once Irma put the heart near the stone, it start to glow brighter, and Irma moarn from it. After the light have vanish, Irma is on her knees on the ground, trying to gain conscience.

'Irma! What happen.' Elyon ask who is worry for her friend.

'Not good Elyon, we must inform the others, now!' Irma then rush out of the entrance and towards the underground room while bringing the bubble with her.

Meanwhile, the other guardians are attacking the enemy to prevent them from entering the kingdom. 'Where is Irma, we need her.' Cornelia ask while trying to stop them from throwing spear at them.

'I can't seem to connect to her, and I don't seem to see on the tower Elyon,' Taranee say while shooting fireballs at them. But the army suddenly retreat, which made the guardians confuse and wondering why they stop.

'I don't know why they stop, but I think someone will have to explain about not helping out.' Will say while flying towards the palace in the.

At the room under the palace, Elyon and the king got out of the bubble, while Irma got out of the water and made the bubble back into water. Then she face them, 'Irma can you explain to us what just happen?' Elyon ask while the king order the guards to open the door.

'You mean what I just saw, first we need to gather the others. Then I will explain to you.' after what Irma have said, Elyon is having a bad feeling of seeing Irma like that. Then they quickly head to the palace meeting hall, while Elyon gather the others. Irma is wondering whether she will still marry the king.

**What did Irma see in the heart? Will her friends forgive her for not helping them out? And will the enemy continue to attack Atlantia? It will be answer in; Chapter 11: The Future Happens.**

**Thanks to ****Lexvan ****for the review of the previous chapter, and I need more review for it. I will update the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	11. The Future Happens

**In the previous episode, Irma, Elyon and the king found the ancient city, and discovered the secret in the heart. But what did Irma saw from the heart? Only in this chapter wi;; show you;**

Chapter 11: The Future Happens

The other guardians arrive at the entrance of the palace, then they notice the door open and Elyon walk outside, so Cornelia fly towards her and land on the ground next to her. 'Elyon, where have you been? We were worried just now.' she ask while the others land beside Cornelia.

'No time, come with me inside. We got something to explain to you guys,' Elyon while she walk back inside the palace, which made the guardians a bit confuse. So they follow her to ask more question.

'Wlyon, did have you seen Irma? She didn't show up at the battle field,' Hay Lin ask Elyon.

'Yes, but there is no time to explain,' Elyon say which made Cornelia think she is covering for Irma.

'What you mean, Elyon?' Will ask while trying to keep up with her.

'Irma and the king will explain to you guys later. Hurry, we are almost there,' Elyon running towards the meeting hall.

Once they reaches the meeting hall, they see that Irma is sitting beside the king next to a long table. 'Irma, there has to be a good explaination for you noot helping us.' Will say while taking a sit between Taranee and Hay Lin. Cornelia is sitting opposite of Will while Elyon walk towards Irma.

'Sorry guys, but I have something I need to tell you guys first,' Irma say which made her friends confuse by her absence from the battle.

'What do you mean?' Taranee ask to break the confusion.

'I went down underwater with Elyon and the king to search for the ancient city,' after what Irma have said, they are shock.

'Why didn't you tell us? We could have help you guys find it,' Cornelia say while hitting the table.

'Don't blame her, Cornelia. It isn't her fault for leaving you guys out there to battle yourself,' Elyon say which made Cornelia calm down.

'But why didn't you tell us, Irma?' Hay Lin ask with a sad face, 'Don't you trust us anymore?'

'No Hay Hey, the king told me not to call you guys. He told me that if I call you guys, you will disagree with it.' Irma explain to them. Hay Lin then return to her sheery self again.

'Irma, even what the king have said, you still have to tell us about it, even he likes it or not. It's not smart to go down there without telling us.' Cornelia say while the others try to calm her down.

'Enough Cornelia, this isn't her fault...' the king then suddenly cut in, 'Guardians, if you want to blame someone, blame me. It's my idea to seach for the ancient city. I just want to find what secret is hidden in the heart. But since I don't have any transportation to go underwater, so I ask the water guardian to help me search for it, because only she can help us.' the king say while Irma and Elyon look at him with surprise.

'But did you find it?' Will ask trying to change the subject.

'Yeah, the king manage to translate what it says,' Irma then node to the king signaling him to explain to them.

'I will start from the beginning; the text said that the person who manage to wield the heart is a person who can manipulate water. But only a girl can wield it because our old kingdom doens't have any king, so we create this heart to only let a girl to wield. If the heart is change, it will not only corrupt the people who live on this world but also...' the king then stop leaving the guardians confuse by what the king has said.

'So what happen next?' Will ask while the king look at Irma.

'Only the wielder of the heart of Aquariat can tell you that,' then the guardians look at Irma, which made sigh.

'What I just saw from the heart is scary and not good at all,' Irma then take a big breath before she begin. 'The heart show me a world with no water, only corruption. The whole world is almost a wasteland, there will no more crystal clear water, no more fish and no more kingdom. But only the person who has the heart still live, but is taken over by corruption. Then after what I saw, the heart have said something, but I can't get it clear enough.' after what Irma have said, the others almost tear up by Irma's explaination.

'Oh my word, how awful. But how do they corrupt the heart?' Will ask while wiping a tear from her eyes.

'By letting a king with the power to manipulate water to wield it.' Irma say which also made Elyon surprise of what she told them.

'So all we have to do is prevent that from happening, right?' Cornelia say while trying to cheer up the others. 'Besides, I think Nar-Khor here couldn't even move water without touching it,' after what she said, the others then lighten up.

'Irma, can you protect the heart from anyone with the power to wield it.' Will ask.

'Yeah, how hard could it be?' Irma say while Cornelia put her hand over her head.

Then suddenly, they heard people screaming. 'What was that?' Taranee ask while she bolt towards the window to check what's wrong. Taranee and Will later caught up on Hay Lin and look outside, 'Not again, will those guys ever stop.' Will complain while she face Elyon. 'Elyon, I think it's best you head home, it's not safe here right now.' Elyon then node and open a fold to Merridian. After she say goodbye to the guardians and close it, Will then inform the others about her plan. They node and fly towards to the entrance of the kingdom. Once they reaches the gate, they notice that they have brought more soldiers than before.

'Man, aren't you guys always get tired of attacking the kingdom for no reason.' Irma ask while a soldier head towards her.

'We are order to attack, no matter what. And we are not allow to talk to anyone.' the soldier then use his spear and attack Irma.

'Well, aren't you a cooperative type, I'm just curious.' Irma keeps on dodging the attack from the soldier to tire him out.

'Irma, stop fooling around and just grab him,' Cornelia say while looking for some earth to manipulate.

'I know what I'm doing Corny,' Irma then face her back without noticing the soldier is still attacking her. But fortunately for her, the heart made a barrier around her. 'Whoa. Man, I have to admit it, this heart is awesome,' Irma say while the soldier look at her blankly.

'You are the wielder of the heart, my order is to find out who it is. But now I have found out who it is, then my job here is done.' with that, he turn around and left, leaving a confuse Irma.

'Well, that was unexpected,' Irma say, then she chase the soldier to capture him.

Then she sees the others fighting the army without Will, 'What's taking Will so long.' Irma say while rasing a water wall in the path of soldier she is chasing a few seconds ago.

'Let me go, I will need to inform my leader,' the soldier then throw a spear at Irma, but she doge with no problem.

'No, your coming with us. But first, you must call out your army to stop the invasion on Atlantia,' Irma say while the soldier look away. 'Don't make me angry,' the soldier but he call a retreat to his army. 'See, that wasn't so hard. But now your coming woth us for questioning, and don't worry, we won't hurt you but just scare you.' the soldier is then lift from his shark. He is carry into the kingdom by Irma while the others follow them. Then they see Will nearby the door to the palace.

'Did you get a good one?' Will ask Irma.

'Yeah, I just caught a great fish,' Irma joke but Will didn't made any comment or laugh about it, shje just goes inside the palace, with Irma following her.

'Irma, only you must ask him, because by the look of him, I say he knows you wield the heart of Aquariat.' Will say while looking at his reaction towards Irma.

'I know what you mean, the heart just made a barrier around me. I don't know how I did it, but I starting to like the heart, literally.' Irma say which made Will gasp a bit.

'No way, but first. We need to ask him first,' Will then reach for a door knob to a room with no window, the room is only fill with a table, two chairs and a lamb on the table. Irma though it almost look like her father's police station questioning room.

'Irma, I will tell the others that you must be alone to ask him,' Will then close the door and lock it, making sure no one enter. Irma then set the soldier beside the chairand she sit opposite of him.

'Let us begin, what is your name?' Irma ask, which she wonders why she almost act like her father.

'I'm not telling you,' the soldier inform Irma then look away from her.

'Well, you can't go out of this room without answering my question. What is your name?' after what Irma say, the soldier then look at her and sigh.

'I don't have any name, I never know my name.'

'Fine, so what ranking are you? Irma ask.

'I am the captain of the army, who commands them to whether to commence the attack or retreat.'

Why did you attack the kingdom?'

'To find out who wield the heart, which is you.' Irma then hold the heart in her hands.

'Who order you to attack Atlantia?'

'Our leader, he order us to attack with no mercy until we find who wield the heart.' Irma then let go of her.

'Lastly, what happens when he find out that I have it?' Irma ask which leave the captain looking down.

'He will try to get you with force or a trade. But I am not certain.' with that, Irma got off her chair and knock at the door to signal that she want to leave the room. Leaving the captain alone in the room.

Then Irma see that her friends are anxious of her getting any answer from him. 'So, Irma, what he tell you?'

'I will explain to you guys later, but let me think of any other question.' Irma then walk towards her bedroom to get into the tub, where she she can have some peace in thinking up a good question for the question. The others the look at each other but didn't say anything, so Will lock the door to make sure the prisoner will not escape because she know that Irma will have another question to ask him.

In the bathroom, Irma is trying to think up of a question for the captain, while trying to figure out who this leader is.

**Who is this leader is? Why does he have to know who wield the Heart of Aquariat? What will Irma think of a question for the prisoner? All will be answer in - Chapter 12: The Leader.**

**This chapter I have no clue to make it longer and it this title in this chapter sucks, it talks about what happens to heart if it is in the wrong hands. But anyhow, this won't be a short chapter, so please review.**


	12. The Leader

**What will Irma ask to prisoner? Will she find who is the leader? Let's find out in this chapter;**

Chapter 12: The Leader

'What is taking her so long? She still have to tell us what did the prisoner told her an hour ago.' Cornelia ask impatiently waiting in bedroom.

'Irma likes to take a bathe for a long time, besides, I think she is thinking a question for our prisoner.' Hay Lin say while twirling her finger to make a small tornado.

'Let me check on her,' Taranee say, thwn she try to connect with her. _'Irma, are you alright?'_

Irma isn't ecpecting Taranee telephaty so it scared her a bit, _'Tranee, don't ever do that again. You keep on scaring people like that.'_

_'Sorry Irma, but how are you doing?'_

_'Still thinking, can you leave alone for a few more minutes?'_

_'Alright Irma, if that's what you want,'_ Taranee then cut the contact which made Irma relief a bit.

'Taranee, so how is she doing?' Will ask while getting up.

'Not sure, she tell me not to disturb her. I think she need some peace to think.' Taranee say which made the others sigh.

'Guys, I think we need to head home now.' Cornelia say while looking out the window.

'Yeah, I don't want our parents asking us where we've been. Let's tell the king before we need to heaad home.' with that, Will and the others head towards the hall, which the king is on the thrown.

'Nar-Khor, we need to head home. We will return tomorrow if there is time,' Will say.

'You may leave guardians, I will inform the water guardian about your departure.' after the king say, Will open a fold to Earth.

'Can you one do last favour for me?' Hay Lin ask while Taranee and Cornelia cross the fold already. Will is waiting for Hay Lin to cross, she let her ask first.

'What is it, air guardian?' the wondering what she want to ask.

'Could you ask our friends whether she will want to return home with us.' Hay Lin ask while the king node.

'Let me see what she will answer.' Hay Lin then left with Will saying her goodbyes to the king and left. Then the fold closes.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Irma just got out of bed. But still haven't figure out what question to ask, so exit the bathroom and notice her friends aren't ther anymore. _*I wonder they head to the dining hall or the thrown room.*_, Irma then head to the dining hall, but her friends aren't there. So she go to the thrown hall, but with no luck. Only the king is there, 'Nar-Khor, where are my friends?' Irma ask.

'They head home, guardian. But a friend of yours, the air guardian, ask you whether you would return with them.'

'I can't, I just don't want to see your kingdom get detroy by those soldiers,' the king then uderstand what she mean.

'Then you want to stay here? There is still time,' the king reminding her of the wedding.

'Yeah, but I will have a friend of mine helping me out,' with that, she open a fold with the heart. 'I just hope that I can get there first.' Irma then cross the fold and it closes.

'Whoa... Yup, this is the place. I think I land in some kind of wierd stuff.' Irma then realize she land in some sort of goo. 'Okay seriously, first is that disgusting stuff from the monster at Aquariat. Now is this green stuff that I land unexpected. Man, this is just disgusting,' Irma then stand up to check what's on her. 'I better clean it off first. Gross, it's sticky.' Irma then wash herself with the water she create from her hands. 'That's better, now to find out where I am.' so she start fly upwards to study the area she is in. She notice a village just not far from where she is, so Irma then fly towards the village. 'I just hope this is Merridian.' once Irma reaches the village, he notice that the villagers are busy doing their daily business. Irma then smell soemthing, like a garbage scent. She then realize it's Blunk, 'Blunk, what are you doing here?' Blunk then look at Irma while holding an empty soda can.

'Hi Irma, why you doing here. Want buy this water flower?' Blunk ask which trying to figure out what to do with it.

'Can you tell me where is Caleb.'

'Caleb is with princess. Why Irma want find Caleb?'

'It's... complicated.' then Irma left for the castle. 'Well, at least I'm in Merridian.'. Once Irma reaches the door of the castle, she knock it.

Then a guard open and notice Irma, he let her in. 'What are you doing here water guardian,' the guard ask while leading her.

'Where is Caleb? I want to talk to him.' the guard then open the door to the thrown room. Where Elyon and Caleb is discussing things. Elyon then notice Irma walking towards them.

'Irma, what are you doing here? Where are the others? And how's the kingdom.' Elyon then got up and walk towards Irma. Then she hold her hands.

'I want to ask Caleb to help me with something. The others went home already, but I think I know why. And the kingdom is still standing.' Irma say while leaving Caleb uncertain of what she just said.

'Irma, what are you talking about? What kingdom and why you want my help?' Caleb then notice the heart around Irma. 'And what is that around your neck?

'This is the Heart of Aquariat. I need to ask you whether you will help me.' Irma ask Caleb which left him thinking whether to follow her.

'Let us put it this way, if I follow you, what will that place hold?' Caleb ask.

'I promise you, there will be a good fight, and can you bring a dozen of footmen?' Irma ask while Elyon goes back to her thrown.

'I'm not sure whether I should. Bringing them means there will be war on Merridian.' Caleb telling Irma about what will happen if they brought their own soldiers.

'They will just guard the inner wall, while I try to defend the outside.' Irma say while Caleb is relief a bit.

'Alright, let me get my best man first.' with that, Caleb left, leaving Irma and Elyon in the room. Irma then walk towards Elyon.

'Irma, what happen in Atlantia?'

'Nothing, we manage to hold them of and we also got ourself a prisoner.'

'Why you need a prisoner?'

'To ask him why they attack the kingdom. And...' Irma then hesitate to answer.

'And what Irma? What are you trying say?' Elyon ask which made Irma to become more nervous.

'I want to know why they want to find out who wield the heart. But fortunatle, only the prisoner knows who wield it.' Elyon then is relief because they capture the right person.

'So you are now asking him why they want to find who wield it, but who order them?'

'Don't know, all he say is a leader. I bet is their king, but I'm not certain.' then Caleb enter with a dozen of soldiers.

'Will this be enough?' Caleb say while making sure there is twelve of them.

Yeah, let's go. See ya Elyon.' Irma then open a fold to Aquariat.

'Bye Irma. And be sure to not get capture.' Irma then wink et her before crossing the fold with Caleb and the soldiers.

Once they reach the other side, Irma then notice that the wall is under attack, 'Well, Caleb those guys is about to enter the kingdom, I will try to hold them off from the outside while you try to make sure they won't get in' Caleb then node and order the soldiers to follow him. Irma is heading towards the wall, then she fly over it. On the other side of the wall, she notice insted they sit on sharks, they are riding a jet ski and guns insted of spear. 'When did you guys get so modernize that fast?' then a ship that looks like a battle cruiser show up infront her. Then a figure appear, and he order them to stop attacking.

'You don't like it?' the figure ask which it sends chills down Irma's back.

'Who are you? What do you want?'

'The wielder of the heart of course. But it seems it's you wield, my future queen.' Irma then realize they have brought their king to battle with them.

'But why did you come here? I thought there will be peace since I'm going to marry you.' Irma is then in battle pose.

'Peace? There won't be peace. There will always be war. But since Atlantia has the heart, I will do anything to get it.'

'So you telling me this that all of this is a lie. Then I won't hand you the heart, and I won't marry you anymore,' after what Irma have said, the king is mad.

'Then I will force you to hand over the heart. Puss the attack!' with that, the army then attack again.

'Not on my watch. I won't let you destroy this kingdom, and I won't let you have this heart. But since you must marry someone with the power to manipulate water, then I guess it's useless.' Irma then spray a jet of water at the soldiers who is trying to break down the door.

'But you are underestimate me. You see, my kingdom is the mirror image of Atlantia.'

'Meaning you have the whole organs in your body is the opposite of Nar-Khor?' Irma joke which made the king angrier.

'You will pay for that guardian. Which means I have the power to manipulate water also.' the king then spray jet of water at Irma. But she dodge it just in time.

'So let me get this straight. Only a girl can wield it, not a male. Lucky me.' Irma then shoot back at the king, but the king made a shield of nwater around him.

'Since only females can wield it, I must find a girl who has the power to manipulate water. And I found you, a guardian of the infinite veil and the wielder of heart.' the king then create a wave of water to destroy the gate. Which he have destroy, and Caleb and his dozen of soldiers begin to attack.

'Let's see what happen if I try this,' with that, Irma then create a baseball bat from crystal she made with water and hit the king. But the king use water to slice it before it hit him. 'So you want to play rough.'

'Give me all you got guardian. I can just destroy everything you made.' so the king create a giant cannon out of water, then he use it to shoot out water. Irma then try using her powers to deflect it. Then the spray of water stop, leaving Irma tired. 'So, still want to fight me? Or you will just give up.'

'You wish, I will give you what I got.' Irma then head towards the water and dive in. The king is wondering what is she doing, but he didn't follow her. Irma then concentrate to made a huge water figure, with her as the nexus.  
**(If you watch W.I.T.C.H. episode 'G Is For Garbage', then you will know what I mean here)**

Then she got out of the water, with a crystal form figure, then he destroy the ship. 'So, what are you going to do?' Irma ask the dark king while attacking the other soldiers from entering the kingdom.

'This isn't over guardian, I will get the heart no matter what.' with that, the king left on his jet ski with the other soldiers retreating. Leaving Caleb and his army confuse by their retreat.

'I don't get it, why they retreat when they manage to outnumber us. They can continue their attack.' one of the soldier ask while Irma stop concentrarting on the crystal like figure. Then she fly towards the opening in the gate.

'I'm not sure but I think they will be back. Caleb, you need to return to Merridian and bring more soldiers.' Irma then feels a bit dizzy. She latter open a fold to let Caleb through.

'Irma, do you want to call the others?' Caleb ask.

'No, not yet.' before Caleb cross the fold, Irma then pass out.

'Irma! Quick, one of you bring her to the palace. I will need to go back to Merridian.' with that, the guard carry her to the palace while Caleb order the four of the guards to protect Irma untuiol he return. He also order the others to stand guard by the damage gate before he left.

Meanwhile, at Heartherfiel, Will just wake up from her sleep. It is a Sunday morning, but she wake up early to ask the Oracle about the heart of Aquariat. After she wash up, she head to the kitchen, where her mom is frying some bacons.

'Morning Will, your up early, is there anything wrong?' Susan ask her daughter while finishing frying the bacon.

'Nothing's wrong mom, just want to visit a friend to discuss something.' Will say while taking a sit.

'And which friend are you visiting?' Susan then sit beside her.

'Cornelia, she needs help with her biology,' Will say while getting some pepper for her egg.

'Oh, you better hurry, it looks like it's about to rain outside.' with that Will then hurry eat her breakfast and left for Cornelia apartment.

Once she reaches Cornelia apartment, she notice the others are waiting for the lift, except Irma because she won't be waking up anyway. 'Hey guys,' Will say while waiting for the lift.

'Hey Will, so, why did you want us to head to Cornelia house instead the Silver Dargon basement?' Taranee ask. Then the lift doors open and they enter. Will then press the floor where Cornelia is, and door then close.

'Hay Lin's parents are at home today to clean the basement. It is quite a bit of a mess anyway.' Will say which made Hay Lin giggle because they know the basement is fill with all kinds of junk.

'So, once we reach Cornelia penthouse, what will we do?' Taranee ask while checking which the dial to make sure what floor they are.

'We are going to Kandrakar to ask about the heart.' Will say and the lift then stop, signaling them they reache the floor.

'Then what are we waiting for? Let's go,' Hay Lin say while running towards Cornelia door. Then she knock on the. 'I just hope Irma is doing fine in Aquariat. She is my best friend after all.'

'Yeah, but first, we need to find out what the Oracle has to say about the heart.' no sooner then the door is open by Lilian. 'Cornelia, your friends are here.' then Cornelia run towards the door and invite them to into her penthouse. They say hi to Cornelia's mom before they head for her bedroom.

'So, aare you sure you want to ask the Oracle, Will' Cornelia ask while she lock the door while making sure there aren't any tape recorder her sister put.

'Yes, let's change into our guardian form first. Guardians Unite!' then they transform into their guardian form. Then Will open a fold to Kandrakar and cross it.

**Why did Will want to go to Kandrakar? Will Caleb get back to Aquariat in time? Will he bring enough soldiers to defend Atlantia? And what will Irma do now that she knows about the dark king true plan. Find out next in - Chapter 13:The True Plan**

**Thanks for the review for the previous chapter. There will be more soon, so please review, a lot. Man, talk about bacon, they are delicious. Is iot me or am I showing some Irma similarities here? Caz' I just love to eat. Okay that's enough.**


	13. The True Plan

**Flashback; 'Irma! Quick, take her to the palace,' Caleb order one of his soldier. Irma has pass out after her fight with the king. Meanwhile, Will and the others go to Kandrakar for the secret of the heart.**

Chapter 13: The True Plan

The soldier is rushing towards the palace while carrying Irma. Once he reaches the door, two palace guards stop him, 'Hold! Where are you going?' one of the guards ask while noticing the guardian he is carrying.

'Open the door, the guardian need to rest! She just fought with the enemy.' the Merridian soldier saying while the guard open the door. Then he rush into the palace. Then he arrive at the thrown room.

'Who are you? And why are you carrying the water guardian?' the king ask the soldier.

'I am a soldier from Merridian. The guardian need some rest. She is tired.' the king node and ask a servant to lead him to Irma's room. The servant and the soldier reachec the door of the bedroom, then the servant open the door for him and he left. The soldier then walks towards the bed and put Irma downon it. Then he goes down to call his teammates to protect Irma. The king then allow his teammates to enter, then they head to Irma's room. two of them are outside by the door, while the rest is inside making sure no one enters from the window.

Meanwhile, at Merridian, Caleb is at the meeting room, with Elyon, Raythor, Caleb's dad and Vathek to discuss about the war at Aquariat. 'We need to move our soldiers there to protect the kingdom of Atlantia, now!' Caleb say while Elyon node at his request.

'I'm not so sure, we need some of them here too. But since this is some kind of war matter, I'm with Caleb. I, Raythor, will be your right hand man.' Raythor say which made Caleb satisfy.

'Vathek, do you want to come with me to Aquariat?' Caleb ask him.

'Well, I haven't been fighting for sometime, I'm in.' Caleb is happy by his agreement.

'Dad, will you come?' Caleb ask his father, which he knows he won't go to Aquariat.

'Maybe, but I ask you. How do we travel to Aquariat? Elyon heart still doens't have the Location of the world.' after what he say, Caleb is thinking. Then Will can open a fold there.

'I think I know who, but you all have to wait while me and Elyon will have to visit someone,' with that, Elyon left the meeting hall to change into her Earth clothes. Then she open a fold to Earth and they cross it.

Once they reaches Earth, they head for Will apartment. They reaches the door to Will's apartment and knock it, then Susan open it, 'Hello Elyon, why you come here?'

'Where is Will, I want to ask her about my biology work,' Elyon ask while looking in the room.

'Sorry, she's not here. She went to Cornelia apartment an hour ago, do you want me to call her you came?'

'No need Miss Vandom, we will just go to Cornelia's penthouse,' then they left for Cornelia's apartment.

They go into an alley and open a fold to Kandrakar, because once Will visit Cornelia, they maybe will go to Kandrakar. They cross it and notice Will and the others are sitting on the bench talking to Yan Lin. Will then notice their arrival and got up to greet them.

'Elyon, Caleb, what are you guys doing here?' Will ask while Cornelia give Caleb a hug.

'We got a problem, Atlantia is under attack again. Irma just pass out after her fight with the king, ans Caleb want to bring more soldiers to protect Atlantia,' after Elyon inform her, Will and Hay Lin is shock.

'Guys, we need to leave for Aquariat now,' Will telling them.

'But Will, you can't leave until the Oracle find out what secret is reveal by the heart.' Yan Lin reminding her.

'Will, what is Yan Lin talking about?' Elyon ask.

'It's along story, but let me open a fold to Aquariat first while you open a fold to Merridian to tranfer those soldiers to Aquariat,' Elyon then node and open a fold to Merridian while Will open a fold to Aquariat. Then Caleb goes cross the fold to Merridian. Elyon then sit bedie Will on another bench while the army is being transported to Aquariat.

'Will, why did you come to Kandrakar?'

'It started like this...'

_Flashback:_

_The guardian arrived to Kandrakar, then they head for the meeting room to discuss about the heart. When they reached the meeting room, they only notice the Oracle, Yan Lin and Cassidy._

_'Oracle, we want to find out what kind of heart is Aquariat' Will ask the Oracle._

_'What are you asking guardian? I have not heard of the Heart of Aquariat.' once the Oracle say that, Will is uncertain how to explain._

_'Cornelia, can you make a replica of the heart of Aquariat? I want to show them how it looks,' Cornelia then make a replica of the heart, without the colours of course._

_'I recognise that heart before,' Cassidy say while Yan Lin and the Oracle look at her. 'I seen it in my dreams before, but I don't know whaat it has to do with me.'_

_'This heart is from a world fil with water, but now, Irma has wield it.' teh Oracle and Cassidy were shocked by what Will told them._

_'So Irma and I have some similarities in that world. Now I know why I have these kind of dreams,' Cassidy say._

_'But now, there is a king who want a queen who can wield it. But he isn't intend to have the queen, but the power of the heart.' Taranee then speak up._

_'I see. So what will need guardian.' the Oracle said._

_'I want to find out what secrets is really hidden in the heart. And I brought this stone with me.' Cornelia then open her bag and raise a sstone out of the bag. She then give it the Oracle to see._

_'I will examine it, is there anything else?'_

_'Yes, Cassidy, can you take Irma's place?' Hay Lin ask this time._

_'I'm not certain. Let me discuss with Yan Lin first. Please leave while we discuss thing here,' then the guardians left._

_'I hope the Oracle will hurry, I want to go to Aquariat as fast as possible,' Hay Lin say while looking for a seat._

_'Yeah, but I'm certain Cassidy will take her place,' Cornelia say, 'It's not like Irma can be a briliant queen.' Cornelia joke._

_'Cornelia!' the others shout._

_'What? I'm just joking, beside, I'm miss her, but not the argue part.' Corneliasay while sittig beside Hay Lin._

_'Yeah, we all are.' Taranee say. Then the meeting room doors open, and Cassidy and Yan Lin walk towards them._

_'Cassidy, can you take over Irma's place,' Will ask while Cassidy sits beside her._

_'Sorry girls, I'm afraid I can't, Irma is their wielder of the heart now.' Cassidy say which leaves the girls a bit dissapointed._

_'So what do we do now? We just can't leave her there.' Hay Lin say while Yan Lin try to comfort her._

_'Sorry, girls, I'm truly am. But it seem Irma will have to stay there, unless they let her take the heart with her to Earth.' Cassidy then left the room._

_'Girls, don't be so sad, there will always be a solution,' Yan Lin say while trying to cheer up the girls._

_'I know what you mean, grandma. But now there is a problem, what will the Oracle say about the heart?' Hay Lin say leaving the girls thinking about it for the next half hour, they never talk to each other until the fold opens._

Present:

'So, Cassidy can't be their future queen. And the Oracle still haven't inform you about the heart yet?' Elyon confirming what have Will said.

'Yeah, Elyon, and could you go and check on Irma while we wait for the Oracle to tell us about the heart?' Hay Lin say.

'I will, Hay Lin. I will ask Raythor to protect Irma as well.' then she notice that all of the troops have cross the fold, 'Well, it looks like they cross it already. I got to go, tell me about the once the Oracle have tell you guys.' Elyon then close the fold to Merridian and cross the other fold to Aquariat. Will then close that fold and the Oracle then show up.

'Oracle, any news about the heart?' Cornelia ask.

'Yes, Earth Guardian, it looks like the heart is an ancient relic. It is a very powerful heart, if a person who can manipulate water wield it, they will receive much more power, but it will drain the person greatly if use too much. Then she will go into a coma for three days to regain energy. But this heart can be turn evil if a male wields it, but a female doesn't.' after the Oracle inform them, the guardians look worry for Irma.

'Will, we need to go to Aquariat and inform Elyon now.' Taranee say while holding Will's arm.

'I know, but we can't. We need to head home first, but can you send a telephaty to Elyon first?' Taranee then node and try to connect to Elyon. Luckily for her, she manage to connect to her.

_'Elyon, can you hear me? I need to tell you something.'_ Elyon then answer.

_'What is it Taranee?'_

_'Its about Irma. She will be in a coma for three days.'_ Taranee then sense a bit of shock from Elyon.

_'Thanks for telling me Taranee. I will stay here till Irma wakes up. And Raythor is beside Irma's bed too, while trying to protect her since she can be vulnerable.'_

_'So how's Atalntia?'_

_'Quite fine, Caleb and the troops are nearby the gate and above the wall, to protect the kingdom. But there aren't any attack, not yet.'_

_'Well, at least that its good news, I will inform the others, sleep well in Atlantia'_

_'I will Taranee, and be sure to drop by if you guys have time.'_

_'Haha... Yeah, well see ya Elyon,'_ with that, Taranee cut the call and then explain to the others about their conversation. They node at relief and Will open a fold to head home.

Meanwhile, at Frosta, Lia-Hin is putting up an army that he could find, 'Now, don't fail me. You will destroy that kingdom of Atlantia and kidnap either the king, the prince or the water guardian. But I will see that you fail will me by getting the water guardian since she got friends from another dimension to protect Atlantia and her in her coma. So I will give you three days to capture any of this three people.' the troops then shout 'Hail Lia-Hin' three times before departing for their attack.

Back at Atlantia, 'Caleb, all the soldiers are in place. So all we have to do is wait, am I right?'

'Yeah, but I doubt it will be pleasant fight since this war will go on till one of us surrender.'

**Will Caleb and his army manage to hold the attack until Irma recover? Will the king get Irma or the others? Can Will and the others manage to defend the kingdom too? Find out next in - Chapter 14:Defence**

**Thanks for the review. Again, nothing to say here, so, review, review, review.**


	14. Defence

**Caleb and his troops are defending the kingdom of Atlantia from the enemy of Frosta. Irma is in a coma for three days from draning too much of her energy. Can Will and the others manage to defend Atlantia while protecting the prince and Irma? Find out here;**

Chapter 14:Defence

'Caleb, they are coming!' Vathek shout while looking through a pair of binoculars.

'Go and tell the troops to get ready.' Caleb say, Vathek then order their troops to get ready for battle. 'I just hope we can hold them till the rest of the guardians are here.'

The enemy are closing to Atlantia for an attack. But they never bring their king this time, so Caleb will be less worry about attacking him. But he doubt they are just attacking the kingdom, they might kidnap Irma in her state right now. But Raythor and Elyon are there, with some of his troops there to protect her and Elyon, so he have nothing to worry about. 'Troops! Hold your position!' Caleb shout to wait for the perfect moment, 'Archer, I will give the signal to let go. Just wait for my signal.' his archers are waiting for his signal to fire. 'Wait... Wait...' the enemy is closing in the kingdom just a few kilometres away. Then, 'Now! Fire!' the archers then fire arrows at them, it is like raining arrow. The enemy troops try to dodge it, but some of the arrows manage to puncture some of the jet ski, which explode and sending some of them into the water, but most of them manage to pass that rain of arrow and still heading towards Atlantia, where Caleb and Vathek are waiting.

'Troops, for Merridian and for Atlantia!' Vathek shout with their troops. Then the enemy got into Atlantia and the fight commence. 'Vathek, it's like good old times. Right.' Caleb ask while fighting a soldier, 'Yeah, but only these guys are using wierd swords though,' Vathek say. They fight trying to defend the kingdom, making sure they won't get in. It is a clashing between swords and shields. Back in the palace, Irma is still in a coma, Elyon is holding her hand waiting for her to wake up and Raythor is looking at the battle throught the window. 'I hate to see our men face those people. But they will defend this kingdom, no matter what,' Elyon node by what he mean.

Then they heard some sword clashing outside the door, so Raythor and his troops stand by the door to make sure they won't get in. But it fail and they manage to break down the door, 'We must protect the princess and the water guardian,' Raythor telling his troops and then they try to defend as long as they could. Elyon watch in horror when thet attack Irma's room. So she use her heart to shoot a ray of light at the enemy. 'Thank you princess, but I doubt they will stop until they get the guardian. Find a way to cover the door before they try again.' so his men use all kind of stuff to block the door, and just in time. The enemy is trying to get in again, 'Elyon, take the water guardian in the bathroom and two of men to follow you.' Elyon then node and she raise Irma with her heart and try to move her into the bathroom, then two of Raythor's men follow to protect them. Once they enter the bathroom, one of them lock the door and both of them is looking for something to block the door. Elyon then found a table and a towel, she use the table as a bed and the towel as a pillow on Irma's head. Elyon then open a fold to Earth and ask one of Raythor's man to protect her, no matter what, then she left.

Elyon cross the fold to Earth to tell the other guardians about the attack, but unfortunately, it is night time, so she need to hurry. She go to Taranee house first, because Taranee can send a telephaty in an instant. Elyon reaches Taranee's house, she then walk up towards the door and knock it, then Taranee open it and is surprise by her visit. 'Elyon, what are you doing here? My parents aren't here tonight, they went to visit my grandparents this morning, would you like to come in?'

'Taranee, can you contact the others?' Elyon ask while stepping into her house.

'Why, is there something wrong?' Taranee then close the door.

'Yeah, Atlantia is under attack.'

'Atlantia is always under attack. But Caleb is there to protect...' Taranee is then cut of by Elyon.

'Some of them manage to infiltrate Irma's room, they are trying to get her!' Taranee is shock of what she said. She then send an emergency telephaty to the others.

_'Guys, this is an emergency. Meet me at my house, now!' _Taranee sends a telephaty to the rest of the guardians.

_'This better be good Taranee. I just bathe.'_ Cornelia complain while rushing to wear her clothes.

_'What's wrong Taranee?'_ Will ask while getting the heart.

_'I will explain. But for now, you guys must get here now.'_ Taranee then cut the call. 'Elyon, can you go back to Atlantia to help protect Irma?'

'Yeah, you guys better be quick.' Elyon then left her house and open a fold. She then cross it to notice that they haven't manage to get througt it. 'My lady, I think some of them know where we are. They are trying to bresk down the door.' they heard the door being hit with something. So Elyon walks towards where Irma is and try to make a barrier around them. After a while, she manage to make a barrier surrounding her and Irma, and by just. The door been break down and the guards are trying to defend them, but it's hopeless. Some of them then attack the barrier to get Irma.

Back at Taranee's house, Will, Hay Lin and Cornelia is at her doorstep, knocking at her door. Taranee then open and they rush in. 'Taranee, what's wrong?' Will ask.

'Not good. Elyon just came to my house.' the others are surprise by her visit too.

'What you mean. I though she will be Irma side till she wakes up.' Hay Lin say.

'Elyon told me that some of the enemy troops manage to infiltrate Irma's room. Now they are trying to get her.' Will and Hay Lin is shock by what she said. Cornelia on the other hand isn't paying attention.

'What are we waiting for. Guardians Unite.' then they transform into their guardian form. Will then open a fold to Atlantia.

Elyon is trying to hold the barrier till the guardians get here. But the enemy manage to break it, and they got Irma. They try to leave but is block by two guards. So two of them try to distract them while one of the enemy carrying Irma try to escape, when he get through the door, the other guardians are there, Cornelia use her powers to hold the enemy bu using the veins to tie his feet to immobilize. Will then fly towards him and take Irma away from him. Once Cornelia move him by the window, Hay Lin then blow a gust of strong wind at him, sending him flying over the wall. Caleb notice this and realize the guardians have arrive to help with the defense.

In the tower, Will put Irma on the bed to let her rest, 'Cornelia, Hay Lin. Go and check on Elyon. Taranee and I will try to defend any enemy who try to kidnap Irma,' they node and head for the bathroom. Elyon is laying on the floor while Raythor's men try to fight the enemy. So Hay Lin blow another gust of strong wind at the enemy to pin them on the wall while Cornelia try to hold them with veins. Once the are done, the guards thank them and exit the bathroom. Cornelia them rush beside Elyon, 'Elyon, are you alright?'

'Yeah, but you guys are late.'

'Well, you know me, always being this early is not always my thing.' Elyon giggle a little at Cornelia's joke.

'So how's Irma, you guys manage to get her back right?'

'Yeah.' Cornelia confirm with her.

'I will make sure they will not get my best friend. Cornelia, let's head to where Caleb is.' Cornelia node and exit the bathroom. Will then notice they are heading out the room, 'Guys, where are you going?'

'Helping Caleb, duh...' Cornelia say sarcastically.

'Don't we need to protect Irma.' Will say while Cornelia try to protest.

'Will, Caleb and his army need our help.'

'But Irma can't fight. Not when she is in a coma. We need her to wake up first before she can join us to help Caleb. Besides, I doubt Raythor will manage to hold the attack here. Cornelia, can you...' Will didn't finish her sentence when one of the enemy pass Raythor and try to get Irma. Cornelia then raise a wall around Irma, surrounding her. Elyon is standing by the bathroom door when she look at the wall which Cornelia just made surrounding Irma.

'So Will, do you think this wall will keep them out?' Cornelia jokes.

'This is no time to joke around Corny. We need to help Raythor defend here.' Elyon then looks outside to notice there are fire coming from the village.

'Guys, you need to see this,' the girls heard Elyon call them and they head towards the window. When they look outside, they notice the inner kingdom is on fire.

'So, do you think Caleb can handle this alone?' Cornelia ask again.

'Taranee, can you stay here to protect Irma?' Taranee nodes yes while the others fly out the window.

They fly towards where the buildings is on fire, 'Hay Lin, can you blow a gust of wind that is very cold?'

'I try. But what about you guys?'

'We will try to hold of those enemy.' Cornelia say while heading towards the gate.

'Are you sure you can do it yourself?' Will ask making sure her friends won't get hurt.

'Yeah, just go and help Caleb. I can handle this.' Will node and left. Hay Lin the blow a gust of wind on the fire to put them out. After she manage to put out the fire, she notice most the enemy troops are trying to find a way to the palace. So she blow another gust of wind at them to make sure they head the opposite direction, towards the gate. Meanwhile, Will and Cornelia help Caleb to defend Atlantia, Will shoot lighting bolt at the enemy troops, while trying to avoid hitting the water. Cornelia is trying to make sure they can't use their weapon.

Back at the tower, Taranee and Elyon are trying to defend Irma, even though she is surrounded with a wall, they try to make sure they can't get her. Taranee then use her fire to make a wall of fire. 'Elyon, are you alright?' Taranee ask while making sure those troops didn't get pass it.

'I'm fine Taranee. But I'm not sure Raythor is,' then they see that the wall of fire is put out. Raythor is then laying on the ground, so is up to Taranee and Elyon to defend Irma. 'Taranee, contact the others, we need them.' but Taranee didn't hear her, she is busy trying to defend Irma.

'Man, this guys keeps on coming,' then the Atlantia guards goes into Irma's room and try to help them fight. 'Reinforcement, finally.' Taranee is then trying to dodge the enemy attack.

'Sorry it took us long to get here. We were taken by surprise back downstairs. one of guards say. Elyon then head towards where Raythor is laying.

'Raythor, are you alright?' Elyon ask while helping him to get up.

'Yes, but I will try to defend you and the water guardians with all my might.'

'Take a rest Raythor, you need it. Reinforcement are here.' Raythor then notice the Atlantia's guards are fighting along side with Merridian troops.

'Understand.' Raythor answer which Elyon then node and try to help him to walk towards a chair beside the wall.

'Elyon, I will go and try to help Will and the others. Stay here.' Taranee then fly out the window to help her friends.

At the gate, Hay Lin just arrive to help them to defend the gate, 'Man, I wish Taranee is here. We made an awesome combo.'

'Well, I think you got your wish,' Cornelia then point at Taranee flying towards them. Once she reach the gate, Hay Lin signal her to do the same combo they did before. They stand together, and made a flame thrower and they shoot at the enemy. This made them escaping the fire while trying to fight.

'I think is working. Look, some of them are retreating.' Will say while shooting lighting bolt.

It goes on for another half hour, 'Taranee, Hay Lin. You guys can stop now, they have all retreated.' Will shout at them, then they stop and take some rest.

'Man, that was longer than I expected.' Taranee say while catching her breath.

'I know what you mean,' Hay Lin then head to the ground to find a bench to sit.

'I need to check on Irma and Elyon, since I left them with Raythor and the Atlantia's guards.' Taranee then fly towards the tower, with Will and Cornelia following her.

'Wait for us. I need to lower the wall anyway.' Cornelia say, then they reaches the tower. They notice that the palace guards are holding down the enemy troops while Raythor and Elyon try to help the Merridian army. Cornelia then notice the wall surrounding Irma has burn marks and some holes, Cornelia guess it was a fierce fight here, fighting Taranee, Elyon and Raythor, with his men while trying to get to Irma. 'Cornelia, can you lower the wall. I wan to check on Irma.' Cornelia then node at Elyon's request. Then she lower the wall and notice that Irma is still there, still sleeping.

'Here you go Elyon. Will, it's getting late, we need to head home.' Cornelia then go outside to fetch Hay Lin.

'Taranee, we need to leave. Elyon will try to protect her, and I will ask Caleb to send more troops here to protect them.' Will then follow Cornelia.

'Elyon, if you need anything, just come and find any of us. Got it?' Taranee say.

'Yeah, and thanks for helping. We could lose Irma.'

'No problem Elyon. Besides, you and Irma are our friend. I got to go, see ya.' Taranee then left where Will and Cornelia use to leave. at the main gate, Will ask Caleb to send some troops to Irma's room to help defend any more attack. Caleb agree by her request and order some troops to follow him to the tower later.

Will then open a fold to Earth, then Cornelia, Taranee and Hay Lin cross it. Will then ask Caleb one more thing, 'I will send a friend of mine to help you guys. I will see you guys soon.' Will then cross the fold, leaving Caleb thinking of who this guy Will sent to help them out.

Back at Heatherfield, afetr they transform back to normal, the girls are wondering what time is it. It is 9 p.m., which made the girls relief, they need to be home by 9.30 p.m.. After they say their goodbyes, they head their separate ways home. But Will head to a friends house to tell him about the war about Atlantia.

In the tower, the servants are clearing the mess of Irma's room from the attack earlier, while Elyon is holding Irma's hand. Irma then suddenly mourn a little, which made Elyon trying to figure out what is wrong. But then, Irma lays motionless again, breathing calmly. Which made Elyon much more worry for her friend. 'What's wrong Irma?' that's all Elyon could say to her.

**Will there be another attack? What did Will mean by sending a friend of hers to help them out? What did Irma dream about in her coma? And how did the enemy manage to infiltrate Irma's room? Find out next - Chapter 15:Another Attack**

**I wonder what will happen if this have season 3. I hope it will continue from season 2. Anyway, please leave a review. XP**


	15. Another Attack

**An attack on Atlantia havve just happen. Irma got almost kidnap, but her friends got there in time to rescue her. Caleb and his army try to defend Atlantiafrom the enemy, but some of them manage to infiltrate, but how? And who will join the fight?**

Chapter 15: Another Attack

At the Shieffield Institued, **Irma** is getting detention again for not finishing her asignment while Taranee sends a telephaty to Hay Lin.

_'Hay Lin. I hope Irma won't be mad at herself for not finishing her asignment.'_ Taranee joke, but Hay Lin didnt laugh or made any reaction from her joke.

_'I just want to head to Atlantia to be with Irma right now.'_ Hay Lin say feeling a bit sad for her friend.

_'Just wait, Hay Lin. We will go there today, but right now, we have other things to worry.'_

_'Guess your right. But I don't think Irma will be if she know what her Astral Drop didn't do,'_ Hay Lin joke this time.

_'Let's discuss about this during recess, okay?'_ Taranee then cut the call and they go through the whole period smoothly till recess.

During recess time, Will and Hay Lin are lining up for their meal while Matt, Taranee and Cornelia are at the table with their own meal, 'Man, I'm lucky to bring my own food today. Look at the food at that counter. It looks terrible,' Taranee say while taking out a ham sandwich out of her bag.

'Yeah, pity Will and Hay Lin which they need to eat the cafeteria food,' Conelia take out an apple and a packet of biscuits. 'So, Matt, how is your day?' Matt didn't pay attention to Cornelia's question, he is thinking of last night conversation.

_Flashback:_

_'Matt, I need to ask you something.' Will ask while entering Matt's house._

_'What is it Will?' Matt ask after he close the door._

_'It's about a friend of mine.'_

_'What happen?' Matt ask, then they took a seat on the sofa._

_'We found a new world a few days ago,' Will take a breath before continuing, 'The world is call Aquariat. It's been in a war for decades, between two kingdoms, one of which we are protecting is call Atlantia and the other Frosta. But in order for the war to stop, there are two option, either one of the kingdom surrender or the king from Frosta will have to marry a queen. But no odinary queen, but a person who can manipulate water and wield the heart.' Will then stop for a while._

_'So what does it got to with me and you guys? And did you notice how weird Irma is acting today?' Matt ask but notice Will isn't surprise._

_'Matt. I am talking about Irma being the wielder pf the heart and being the future queen.' after Will telling him, Matt is shock._

_'You mean bthat she is in that world now?'_

_'Yes Matt. That is why I came here. I need you and your dormouse, Mr Huggles, to help defend Atalntia for two more days. We need you guys to protect Irma as well as Elyon.'_

_'I'm not sure Will, give till tomorrow. Then I will know what to tell you.' Will then node and got up from the sofa._

_'I need to leave Matt. See you tomorrow,' Will then kiss Matt's cheek, making him blush a little. Will then open the door and left, closing on her way out. Matt then goes to his bedroom to think about what had Will said to him. Mr. Huggles then jump on his shoulder, 'Hey there little buddy, I'm just thinking about what Will said. What do you think? Shall we help?' the dormouse then node, leaving Matt taking a big breath, 'Yeah, your right. Tomwrrow, I will tell Will and her friends after school._

Present:

'Matt!' Will shout at him while eating some mystery meat from the canteen food.

'Huh..? Oh, I was just thinking.' Matt rub his head.

'About last night? Did you think about it?' Will ask while the others look at her. 'Ermm... What are you guys lloking at me like that?'

'What happen last night Will. And I mean all.' Cornelia ask while crunching on her apple.

'Huh.. Fine, I ask Matt to help us out defending Atlantia,' Will say.

'Well, we need all the help we can get.' Taranee say while finishing her sandwich.

'You guys aren't mad at me for asking Matt?' Will has a surprise look on her face.

'Of course not. Matt can help us protect Elyon and Irma since he got awesome powers.' Hay Lin say while playing with her food.

'Yeah, I guess so. So, when do we go to Aquariat?' Will ask.

'After we tell our mom where we are heading. Then we meet at the Silver Dragon.' Cornelia schedule the meeting point from what Taranee just said.

'Then it's settle. Let's go to our locker. I don't think I want to taste what is that substance beside the mystery meat,' Will, without looking where she is walking, trip on a broken tile and fell, spilling the contents on Uriah and his gang.

'Willmar! You are going to pay for that,' Will and the others run out the canteen after she spill it on Uriah.

'Will, you got some skills, but always watch where your going sometimes,' Cornelia say sarcastically which earn her a grumpy look from Will.

'Let's don't talk about it right now. Caz' Uriah is right behind us.' Hay Lin then take the water bottle from Cornelia's hand, 'Hay Lin, give that back.'

'You want to get away from them or get covered with mystery meat?' Hay Lin ask openning the bottle while running.

'Good point,' Cornelia agree, then Hay Lin manage to open the bottle and spill the water on the floor. 'Man, I wish Irma was here. She will manage to make them get into trouble with ease or mind control them to leave us alone,' Will complain while Hay Lin flick her fingers to make the puddle of water in ice with cold air. Uriah and his gang didn't notice until it's too late. He slip on it and it spill onto the principles dress.

'Uriah! Detention after school!' the principle shout at him while looking at her clothes. The she notice Will and her friends, 'Get to class, now!' Then they quickly head for their lockers.

'Geez. Why it has got to do with us?' Cornelia say with a grump.

'Shhh... Cornelia, don't say too loud or she will hear you. I heard rumors that she have bat like ears.' Will say while taking books out of her locker.

'You mean donkey ears?' Cornelia joke, while closing her locker door. The others giggle also by Cornelia's joke.

'C'mon, I want the school to hurry up end it. I want to go to Aquariat as soon as possible.' Hay Lin say while rushing to her class, draging Taranee along.

'Yeah, let's get to class before Mrs. Donkey Ears gets mad at us,' Cornelai joke while heading towards their class.

Back at Aquariat, there is another battle commencing, Raythor and his troops are trying to protect Irma and Elyon, but Caleb manage to arrive in time to help them. 'Caleb, how did these guys manage to infiltrate the palace again?' Raythor ask while dodging a sword from the enemy.

'Don't know, but we must protect Irma, no matter what.' Caleb is battling the enemy in the palace and near the gate there is another battle happening.

_Flashback:_

_'Raythor, make sure this time they won't get her. I already taken another dozen into Irma's room. But make sure there are four outside instead of two.' Caleb is nearby the bedroom discussing the matter with Vathek and Raythor._

_'Yes sir. I will do my best to defend the water guardian. But I still wonder how they manage to infiltrate the palace yesterday.' Raythor ask which made Caleb though about it._

_'We still need to protect her till tomorrow, Will told me that she will be in a coma for three days. Since one and a half day has pass, I doubt they will attack like yesterday.' Caleb then realise something on the floor, 'Hey, what's this?' Caleb then bend down and take the object he spotted._

_'It looks like some sort of screw.' Vathek say while taking the screw from Caleb._

_'Yeah, but where does it come from?' Caleb ask but no one answer. 'I need to head towards the gate, Vathek. Let's go,' so they left, leaving Raythor to protect the guardian again._

_Raythor then enter the doorless bedroom, where Elyon is still sitting on the chair holding Irma's hands. She then look up on him with a sleepy eyes.'I hope the other guardians get here soon. I don't like the sound of what Caleb has just said.' Raythor say while he show where the troops need to stand. 'My princess, you need to get some rest.' Elyon then look at him again then back at Irma._

_'No need Raythor. I know you just want to help me, but I can manage to protect myself.' Elyon say while Raythor order one of his men to take a blanket out of the wardrobe._

_'Sorry, Caleb also asign me to protect you both. Go and get some rest, you look tired. I promise you that I will protect her.' Elyon then node, the soldier then hand the banket to Elyon to, letting her cover her body with it and goes to sleep on the chair beside Irma._

_Raythor and his men then wait for the enemy to enter the bedroom. At the gate, Caleb and Vathek are going to the armoury to get their weapons and shield, 'Caleb, do you think we can still hold them?' Vathek ask while taking a sword from the armoury._

_'I'm not so certain. But we need to defend the kingdom, no matter what.' Caleb say while picking up a shield with a water mark on it._

_'At least our troops are ready, I just hope they will be able to hold the attack till our friends come.'_

_'Yeah, Vathek. I just hope they get here quick.' then suddenly, a ball of ice has been thrown from out of nowhere and is heading straight at them. Caleb and Vathek notice it and jump out of the way just in time, 'Well, here they come. But how come we weren't being warn?'_

_'Not sure, let's go to the gate now.' they then hurry to the main gate and notice that they are already in a battle with the enemy. Vathek almost get attack by behind, but Caleb spot him just in time by using his shield as a wall. 'Thanks Caleb. Let's go and join them.'_

_'You go. I have a feeling some of them manage to infiltrate the palace already. I will head for the palace to help Raythor protect Irma.' then Caleb left Vathek to hold the enemy from enetering the kingdom. Caleb goes up one of the building to get to the palace faster. He is jumping over gaps and dodging any small holes on the roof of the village._

_Caleb manage to reach the palace without fighting any enemy troops, then he enter the palace to see that he's right. There are number of palace guards lay motionless on the ground. He then rush upstairs to help Raythor, and fortunately, they manage to hold them outside the bedroom. He then join in to help them._

_'Caleb, I need your help here. A couple of them manage to get in, Elyon is putting up a barrier already. Quickly go in and help her, I will join you later.' Raythor shout while fighting one of the soldier. Caleb then jump over them and get into the bedroom, seeing that two of them are trying to get to Irma, Caleb then kick them away from the barrier, 'Get lost you creeps.'_

_Raythor notice that his men can manage themselves so he go inside to help Caleb. Then another battle has occur._

Present:

'There are too many of them. Where is Will and the others?' Caleb then got hit by the head. Raythor later got hit by the head also. Then the enemy concentrate on the barrier surrounding Elyon and Irma, Elyon then look at Irma still lay motionless. 'Irma, wake up. I need you.' but Irma didn't make any response. Then the barrier has been destroy and one of them has hit Elyon head, and she black out.

One of the enemy then carry Irma while the others try to hold the Merridians army at the bedroom. They got pass the battle and head towards the door. Once the y reach the door, something unexpected happen, Irma is then in a water barrier, 'Aarrrggghhh...!' then she shout while a bright light is admited from the heart. Then she again lay motionless, but still inside the barrier. One of the soldier try to break the barrier, but his sword has become ice. Making him frighten to touch it with his finger.

Then a fold has been open behind them, Will and her friends appear from it, with Matt in his Shagon form while Mr Huggles in its beast form. They notice Irma in a some kind of barrier and the enemy troops nearby it. 'Hay Lin, get these guys away from Irma.' Hay Lin node and blow a gust of wind at them. They are blown away by the strong wind. Cornelia and Taranee hear something at the bedroom at head towards it while Will and Hay Lin are trying to help Irma out of the barrier. Matt and his dormouse head towards the gate to help Vathek to defend the kingdom. Hay Lin is about to lay a finger on the water barrier when Will hold her arm. 'What's wrong Will?'

'Look at the sword. It's frozen up. I bet they use it to break the barrier. Let me see whether I can use the Heart of Kandrakar to get her out of there,' she then take of the heart and place it near the barrier. The barrier later glow again in a bright blue colour, then it stop and Irma is laying on the ground.

'How did you know that will work?' Hay Lin ask while trying to carry Irma.

'I don't actually. I just guess it.' Will then help her to get Irma back to her room.

Meanwhile, at the bedroom, Cornelia and Taranee help the Merridian soldiers to take out the Frosta troops. When they manage to take out the enym, Elyon and Caleb wakes up. Cornelia then head towards Elyon first to help her get up. 'Cornelia, thank goodness your here. Irma has been kidnap again.'

'It's alright Elyon. Will and Hay Lin are beside her now.' Cornelia say while helping her get on the bed to sit down.

'My head hurts. It's like I have been hit by a wild boar.' Elyon say while rubbing her head. 'And I don't think letting her stay here is such a good idea. The Frosta army manage to infiltrate the bedroom twice.' Elyon infoming her while Raythor just got up from the knock out. He then sees that the guardians are there already, one of them is beside Elyon. He then walks to them.

'I have fail you again, my princess.' Raythor say with a bit of unhappiness in his voice.

'Don't need to feel guilty Raythor. You did your best to defend me and Irma, it's just that there are just too many of them.' Elyon say trying to cheer him up, which it work.

'Thank you for your royalty my princess.' Raythor say, but this time, with delighted.

Then Will and Hay Lin comes into the bedroom, with Irma being carried. They take her to the bed and let her lay on it and take a seat on the chair. 'So what is surrounding Irma just now?' Will ask.

'What do you mean, Will?' Elyon ask this time.

'A barrier is surrounding Irma, but this time, it's from the heart of Aquariat.' Will pointing at the Irma.

'Don't know, but I think the heart is trying to protect the wielder.' Taranee answer while getting a chair to let Caleb sit down.

'Maybe, but I need to help Matt to defend the gate outside. Hay Lin, Taranee, you guys follow me. Cornelia, you will stay here, since Elyon is having a headache.' Cornelia then node and they left, by going through the window. Caleb then look surprise by Will's sudden talk.

'Cornelia, did Will just said Matt is helping Vathek to defend the kingdom?' Caleb ask blankly.

'Yeah, but don't ask me. Will ask him whether he can help out, since there is too many of them. But there is still one thing I don't get it.'

'What is that? And I will ask Will later about Matt.' Caleb then try to get up but he can't, he is still weak from the impact on the head.

'Where on earth are the Atlantia's guards?' Cornelia ask.

'I only see about two dozens of them in the hall, but in other words, don't know.' Caleb say.

'We will investigate that later, but right now, I need to make a wall surrounding Irma again.' Cornelia then raise a wall around Irma's bed, to protect her. 'There, now we can rest while we wait for the others.' then footsteps is heard from the outside.

Then one of Raythor enter the bedroom, 'Caleb, I found this on the ground.' Caleb then take what is from the soldier hand. 'Another one? Where are this coming from?'

'What's wrong Caleb?' Caleb then let her see the screw that he found earlier.

'I don't know where they come from but I think that's how our enemy manage to infiltrate. After Irma wake's up, we will investigate. Cornelia then node and head towards the window to check on the battle at the wall.

At the gate, Will and Hay Lin are trying to dodge everything from the Frosta soldiers, Taranee is trying to make a wall of fire, making them to retreat. Matt and his dormouse are trying to get the other soldiers out of the kingdom. Will and Hay Lin then attack together, which made the Frosta army to retreat. 'Man, that was hardcore. Thanks Matt,' Will then fly towards the tower. Hay Lin, Taranee and Matt follow her later, with Matt's dormouse jumping over the houses.

'Cornelia, are there any attack from Frosta soldier?' Will ask

'No, and luckily. And Caleb found a screw on the ground.' Caleb then let Will see what kind of screw is it. 'I don't know those kind of screw,' Will say, with the others also saying the same thing as her, and so does Elyon.

'So, where does this screw came from. I think I have a feeling that Irma knows about this.' Caleb say while putting the screw into his pocket.

'Matt will stay here to help you guys,' Hay Lin say while taking a chair to sit.

'I know, Cornelia already told me. And we need all the help we can get. Thanks guys.' Caleb say.

'So, how did they manage not only once, but twice to infiltrate Irma's room?' Taranee ask the others.

'No clue,' Elyon answer.

**Where did the screw comes from? Where are the rest of the Atlantia army? Will Irma wake up? Does Irma know anything about the screw once she wakes up? And something happen unexpected. Next in - Chapter 16 : Kidnap**

**So I will update it much more longer, man, I got to stop wasting time by not typing this. Anyway, another chapter is on the way, so keep up with my update and lastly, REVIEW! XP**


	16. Kidnap

**What does the screw got anything to do with the break in? Where are the Atlantia's army? And will Irma wakes up? Find out here;**

Chapter 16 : Kidnap

It's a Wednesday morning, the W.I.T.C.H. girls are in the canteen having their meals, 'Will, today I hope Irma wakes up. It's almost been three days since she is in a coma.' Hay Lin say with her cheery face.

'Yeah, but I think she will wake up at night, not in the morning. So we just have to wait and protect her till nnight time. I wonder how's Matt and Mr. Huggles are doing.' Will say while the others look at each other.

'Are you thinking about him again?' Cornelia ask sarcastically.

'What? No, of course not.' Will answer with hesitation in her voice.

'Never mind about that now. What about the screw they have found yesterday, I think it have got to of how they got in.' Taranee trying to change the subject before it got worse.

'Now that you talk about it, those screw look familiar, but I can't lay finger on it.' Will say while taking a screw Caleb gave to her yesterday.

'Look, it looks like there is a water simbol on it.' Hay Lin takess the screw from Will to have a closer look.

'But we need to wait first, we have wait till Irma wakes up before we do some investigation on that palace.' Will say reminding of what Caleb have told her.

'Uh-oh, here comes Uriah. I think we need to leave.' Taranee then got off her sit and goes uot of the canteen.

'She's right, we better hurry before he spotted us,' Cornelia then follow Taranee, with Will and Hay Lin following them.

Back at Atlantia, Elyon is having her breakfast at the dinng hall with Matt,Mr. Huggle, Caleb and Vathek. Raythor and his men are checking the palace for any sign of a break in. Mr. Huggles then goes to Elyon sit, then it climb onto her shoulder. 'Matt, your dormouse is kind of cute.' Elyon say with a chuckle.

'Thanks Elyon, he is very gentle at times.' Matt say while having his egg with toast.

'We need to finish our breakfast before we go back to the gate to help defend Atlantia. I have a feeling they will not retreat this time, not until Irma wakes up.' Caleb finish his breakfast already before he walks out the dining hall.

'Caleb's right, I will follor him. Matt, you will come later if you want.' Vathek then follow Caleb to the gate.

'Elyon, do you still think they won't get Irma again?' Matt ask.

'Yeah, Raythor and his men are patrolling the whole palace to make theere aren't any way for the Frosta army to get in.' Elyon say while finishing her breakfast.

'I just hope we can hold them off. And Irma got wake up soon. I will let Mr. Huggles stay with you, will that all right?' Matt ask while getting his dormouse.

'Yeah, sure, that will fine.' Elyon then got up nad exit the dining hall with Matt. 'Hey Matt, there is also one more thing I forgot to tell you, Irma has been tossing around last night.'

'What do you mean?' Matt ask while they walk up towards Irma's room.

'I mean, Irma has been making sound and moving around a lot last night, I am worry,' Elyon say while hugging herself.

'I think it's from the heart she is wearing, maybe she is having some kind of bad dream,' Matt trying to make her feel better.

'Maybe, but I just can't help her now. I just want to wake her up now.' Elyon say while Matt let Mr. Huggles onto Elyon shoulder, making her giggle. 'He is kind of ticklish.'

Then Raythor shout from the bedroom, 'Princess Elyon! Matt! You have got to come here and see this.' they both rush to see what's wrong, Raythor is standing by the window, looking in horror. 'I think they brought their king. And look at the size of their ship, it is almost as tall as the gate.' Raythor say while looking the others.

'I think that is how Irma drain her powers too much, she have fight the king on that day.' Elyon say while looking out the window. 'Matt, I will need to head to Heatherfield to tell the girls about this. I hope they won't get in here.' Elyon then open the fold to Heartherfield but it's stop by Matt.

'Elyon wait, how about we take Irma go and come back with an Astral Drop of her.' Matt then carry Irma on his hands.

'You mean use a decoy to replace her?' Elyon trying to be clear of Matts plan.

'Yeah, but the heart I think Hay Lin can make one copy of it.' Matt then jump across the fold, with Mr. Huggle and Elyon following them. Then the fold closes, which made Raythor a bit relief seeing that he doesn't have to protect the water guardian any more. But he still have to protect Elyon if she gets back.

At Heatherfield, Matt and Elyon are in an alley looking at the their school, 'They haven't finish their lesson yet. Let's go to the Silver Dragon.' Elyon say while going to the opposite direction of the school.

'But we don't want them looking Irma in her guardian form.' Matt looks out of the alley seeing the streets are fill with people.

'I have an idea, how about you fly over the buildings while I walk there. That way, no one will her.' Elyon suggest an idea, which Matt agree. Matt then lay Irma by the wall and transform into his Shagon form, then he carries Irma and fly upwards. Elyon then carry Mr. Huggles and head for the Silver Dragon. Matt is flying over the buildings while carrying Irma to the Sliver Dragon, Elyon walks there with Matt's dormouse on her shoulder.

Once there, Matt goes into the alley behind the Silver Dragon, he then lay Irma down on the ground and then transform back to normal. Then he carries Irma and goes in through the back door, Elyon then reaches the Silver Dragon and goes through the back. Yan Lin then spotted them going down the basement, so she follow them. Matt puts Irma on a couch before taking a chair to rest, 'Phew. Man I'm exhausted.' Matt without noticing Yan Lin entering the basement.

'What are you doing here? And why is Irma doing here?' Yan Lin ask in surprise of them bringing her here.

'They are trying to kidnap her, Yan Lin.' Elyon say. 'And how did you manage to get back to Heatherfield from Kandrakar?' Elyon ask also.

'I will tell you that later, but who is trying to kidnap her?' Yan Lin trying to know what is going on.

'Another kingdom call Frosta. Their king wants Irma so he sends multiple attacks to get her,' Elyon say. Yan Lin is then horrify by what she's been told.

'So you brought her here to protect her?' Yan Lin ask while getting up from the chair, 'But there is a problem, how do we fool those Frosta army people.' with this, Elyon already though about it.

'We already know how. We just need to wait for Will to come.' Elyon say while Yan Lin is uncertain of her idea.

'Matt, can you wait by the school to see whether they have finish?' Elyon ask.

'Yeah, I will be right back,' after what Matt has said, he left the basement and go through the back door of the Silver Dragon. Matt then transform into his Shagon form, to fly to the school faster. Once he reaches the alley, facing tthe school, Matt transform back to normal. Then he hide in the shadows before any of the school authorities spot him. The school is almost done with its last period, but Matt still hide on the shadows to wait for them to come out.

At the school, the bell just rings for its last period, Will and her friends then goes out of the building of the school. Matt then walk out of the shadows to meet them, without letting any school authorities seeing him. **Irma** then head home, leaving Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin outside the school. Matt then walks up to them, he then put his hand on Will's shoulder, surprising her. Then they turn around to see who it is, 'Matt. What are you doing here? I though you were in Atlantia to help Caleb and Elyon protect Irma.'

'I will explain later, but first, can you guys go to the Silver Dragon?' Matt ask which the girls look at each others.

'What you mean? And where is Elyon? Is she with with you?' Cornelia ask while giving Matt a look that send chills on his back.

'Just get to the Silver Dragon, then I will explain everything.' Matt then quickly walk away, trying to avoid any more gaze from Cornelia.

'Let's hurry home first, then we will find out what did Matt mean.' Taranee say. Will then look at Cornelia for giving Matt the evil look.

'Cornelia, stop looking at him like that.' Will is mad at her.

'What, I am so not looking at him with the evil eyes. Are you still thinking about him?' Will is about to protest, then Hay Lin say something, 'Taranee right, let's head home first, then you guys head for the Silver Dragon.'

'Yeah, I want to find out. See you later.' Will then left, heading towards her apartment while the others did the same. Hay Lin hurry to the Silver Dragon to change, then she head downstairs towards the basement. But the door to the basement is lock, then Yan Lin and Matt appear, 'Grandma, Matt. Why is the door lock?' Hay Lin ask, but no one answer.

'Grandma... What's wrong?'

'We will wait for the others first before Yan Lin will unlock it.' Matt say.

'Fine, but first, why did you lock the door?' Hay Lin ask, but Matt and Yan Lin just stay quiet. So Hay Lin then exit the room and head to her bedroom.

'Matt, is it wise to not let her know first?' Yan Lin ask while unlocking the door.

'Yes, it is best if I tell them all together.' Matt say, before they go down into the basement, Yan Lin lock the door behind her, making sure Yan Lin and her friends won't enter when they reach the place. They head towards where Irma is still asleep, while Elyon is eating her meal Yan Lin brought for her a few minutes ago. 'Elyon, the girls will be here soon. So you and Matt better know what to say before they come down.' Yan Lin say while checking on Irma.

In the restaurant, Will, Taranee and Cornelia has arrive. They then head to Hay Lin's bedroom, which they think she will be there. Will then knock on her door, 'Hay Lin, open the door, it's Will.' Hay Lin then open the door, then they head downstairs, to the basement door. But the door is still lock, Will then heard something behind the door, 'I wonder what are they up to?'

'Ooh... I hope is a party.' Cornelia say, while the others look at her. 'What? I'm not serious okay.'

Then the door open, Matt later tells the girls something, 'Will, you must promise me you won't be upset of what I did.'

'What do you mean?' Will ask.

Then Yan Lin appear from behind the door, 'Girls, it's time you go down.' Will and her friends then goes down the basement, with Matt following them. They notice Elyon is sitting on a chair by couch. They can't see who is on the couch because it is not facing them, so they go and take a closer look. Hay Lin then is shock of what she sees.

'What is Irma doing here?' Will ask in shock.

'That is why I don't want to tell you till you guys see for yourself. I brough her here to protect her.' Matt say but Will got a bit angrier.

'Matt, we must get her back, we can't take her here.' Will say which made Matt confuse.

'What are you talking about? They won't be able to kidnap her.'

'That is the point Matt. They xcan track the heart on her, even if we take her back to our place. They will be able to get her.' Taranee explain to him.

'I didn't know that okay. I thought I was helping.'

'I know you are, but now we must get her back.' Will then open a fold to Aquariat. Then they cross it, with Elyon and Matt, carrying Irma in his hands. When they got into the palace, they already heard some explosion outside of the palace.

'Matt, take Elyon and Irma to the bedroom, we will check what is going outside,' Matt then take Irma into the bedroom with Elyon following him. Will and the others then open the door to see what is going on outside. They are looking at the big waves of water heading straight towards them, 'Hay Lin, make the water into ice and quick,' Will shout while Hay Lin try to freeze the water. Fortunately, it froze just before it reaches the palace. 'Thanks Hay Lin. So I guess that is why Irma got into a coma. She was fighting him,' Will then point at some figure behind the ice.

'I see that you are the water guardians friends. Get out of the way or I will kill you with no hesitation.' Lia-Hin gives the guardians a warning while walking towards them.

'No way, she is our friend, so back off creep.' Taranee then shoot fireball at the king. But the king made a wall of water with his hands, just like Irma did.

'So I see that you won't give up your friend and the heart. Well, I will not show mercy.' the king then shoot a jet of water at them, they manage to dodge it in time. Hay Lin then try to blow him away, but it is defected from the water wall again. The king then spray another jet of water behind Hay Lin, thus knocking her out cold.

'Hay Lin!' Will shout, 'Taranee, try to hold him off. I will see how's Hay Lin.' Taranee then shoot more fireballs at the king to distract him from Will. Cornelia then made a dome to cover the palace to protect Irma and the others inside, leaving her and the other guardians to distract the king before he goes in the palace. Will is checking on Hay Lin while Cornelia goes and help Taranee. Hay Lin is unconscience while Taranee and Cornelia are hit by a jet of water, which also knock them out cold.

'It just leave us, guardian. You think you can beat me?' the king ask with a grin

'We'll see,' Will then shoots a lightning bolt at him, which made him dodge it instead made a wall of water.

'I see you can manipulate lightning. Nice, but not treatening.' the king then made a ball of water and throw it at Will. She manage to dodge and shoot another lightning bolt at the king. Again, he manage to dodge it, making him even angrier. 'You are getting on my nerve guardian. Get out of the way.'

'No way, I will not let you take Irma away.' Will try her best to protect Irma from the king. Even though the palace is inside the dome, Will have a feeling it is not enough, since its element is not as powerful as water.

'You won't give up easily do you guardian.' the king then shoot another jet of water at Will, which she got out of the way.

'Not very much. Irma is so owing me this.' Will complain while shooting lightning bolts. 'I need to hold him of till midnight time. I just hope the others wakes up soon.' Will mumble this time, without lettting the king know what her plan is.

They have been battling for hours, even with the other guardians waking up to help her. It is almost midnight, but the king got impatient already. So he use his power to create a giant ball of water and throw it at the guardians, but Hay Lin manage to turn it into steam in time with hot air. Will and the others are getting tired from battling the king, which he still hasn't loss any energy after the long battle. The king then see that moment to attack them, so he shoot them with a jet of cold water, and it hit them. He then try to freeze them with changing the state of water to solid. Taranee try to use fire to melt it but the ice is freezing her than she could melt it.

Back in the room, the enemy troops attack unexpectingly. Raythor and his men try to fight of the surprise attack, Matt then transform into his Shagon form to help them. Elyon then notice that it is almost midnight, meaning Irma will be wakingup soon. Matt and Raythor try to hold them but they are outnumber and they are getting tired. Elyon try to help them but Matt tell her not to. Mr Huggles then tranform into its beast form to help Matt out, but Raythor is hit by the head. Matt and Mr Huggles struggle to keep them from getting close to Irma but they can't. They manage to get through them and are haeding for Irma. 'Elyon is trying to protect Irma, but she can't. Once the enemy troops get near the bed, the clock suddenly struck twelve, which made Matt and Elyon happy.

'What are you so happy about?' one of the soldier say without realising Irma is waking up. Irma the open her eyes to see that there are soldiers over her. 'What the? Get away from me!' Irma then shoot a jet of water at them, sending them out the door, without harming Elyon, Matt, Mr Huggles and Raythor.

'Irma. You finally awake.' Elyon then hug her.

'Where did I go?' Irma ask while Elyon pull away from the hug.

'Later I will explain, but now Will and the others need your help,' then suddenly, a spray of water is heard from the hall in the palace.

'Elyon, wait here. I will go and check.' Irma then head out the room.

'Matt, can you go and help the others?'

'Sure Elyon. So Irma is already awake. Man, she can just clear those troops away with her water in an instant.' ,att say while checking on Raythor.

'Yeah, but Will need to know what is going on now. You go tell her while I will help Raythor here.' Matt then left the room, leaving Elyon to help Raythor.

Irma is heading down, towards the hall. Once she reaches the hall, she sees the king is standing by a statue.

'So the sleepy water guardian is finally awake, I have taken care of your friends. Now is your turn.' the king then shoot a jet of water at Irma.

'I am so gonna ask Will about this after I take out this creep,' Irma say while dodging the water, 'Hey! Loud mouth! Take this!' Irma then turn her water into crystal and shoot at the king, which he is trying to dodge it.

'So, you want to do this the hard way, is it?' the king say sarcastically while shooting water at Irma.

'Just shut up.' Irma say, which made the king much more angrier.

'No one tells me what to do!' the king shout whie shooting a jet of high pressure water at Irma, almost hitting her.

'With that temper of yours, who will want to hear you talk,' Irma joke which the king got furious.

'I have the power to make you pay for what you said.' the king shout.

'Everybody's a critic these days,' Irma joke again while the king try to knock her with his water.

'Just shut up!' the king is getting annoy by Irma's sense of humor.

'Who's going to make me?' Irma is getting tired of Lia-Hin shouting at her. 'You know what is best? You not shouting at people.'

'That is enough!' the king then make a big water ball and toss it at Irma, which she didn't see it. Irma try to deflect it, which work.

'Man, I wonder how I did that.' Irma then form her hand into a gun and shoot a jet of water at the king, but he manage to dodge it. For the next half hour, they are battling each other.

Matt is helping Will out of the ice by shooting a beam of energy while Mr Huggles try to break the ice which Cornelia is in. Taranee and Hay Lin are beside Matt trying to regain their strength. 'Matt, get back in, Irma is still in a coma and she is going to be taken by the king.' Hay Lin say, but Matt just stood there.

Once Will is finally out of the ice and waken up, she faces Matt. 'Will, Irma is finally awake. Now she is fighting Lia-Hin in the hall.' with that, Will then quickly got up and fly into the palace to see the battle between Irma and the king. Matt and the others later follow them, and Cornelia just got out of the ice with Mr Huggles help. She then wakes up and notice that Hay Lin went into the palace a few seconds ago, so she and Mr Huggles follow her. Will then notice a wall of ice is blocking their path, 'Taranee, can you try to melt this down?' Will ask while trying to think about how will the battle will be.

'I try, but I can't melt it without fully recover,' Taranee then begin to melt the ice. Hay Lin then help her by using the hot wind to blow at the ice to melt it too. They can't seem to melt it, even though they did it together.

'Will, we can't get through.' Cornelia then enter then hall.

So what I miss?' Cornelia ask while looking at the ice wall. 'I will try to break it down.' Cornelia the use her powers over earth to break the ice, but it still won't work. 'Sorry Will, I can't seem to break it.'

Will then have an idea on how to get to the other side, 'Insted of breaking it, how about we open a fold over here and there.'

'It's worth a shot, do it Will,' Hay Lin say while Will open a fold, then another fold appears at the other side of the wall.

'That was easy.' Taranee then notice something on the gate, 'Hey guys, that screw holding the gate by the wall looks familiar.'

Will also notice this and realise is the screw that Caleb has found yesterday, 'Gusy, I think I know how the Frosta army get in. But first, we need to get to Irma. So they cross the fold to continue to the battle.

Irma is winnig the battle since the king is starting to get tired. 'Getting tired are we? Need some water to freshen up?' Irma then spray a jet of water at the king. Then, Will and the others just reach the battle, the king notice them and then got up. The king then face Irma, 'We will meet again water guardian,' then he left while using the water to raise him up towards the opening on the top of the palace.

'Irma, I'm so happy that you finally have waken up,' Hay Lin say while rushing towards her to hug her.

'Okay... Could someone tell me what happen?' Irma ask while trying to get out of the hug. Hay Lin then let go and has become her cheerful self again.

'We will explain to you later, but right n...' then suddenly somebody is shouting. 'What was that?' Taranee ask while trying to see where did the sound comes from. 'I think it comes from there,' Hay Lin say, then they head towards the source of the shout. When they reach the source, they see that the door is open and a guard is nearby, Will then fly towards him. 'What happen here?'

'Someone... has... *cough* kidnap... the prince...' the guard said which made Irma horrified. Then the guard pass out.

**The prince has been kidnap, how will they get him back? What will they find about the gate with the same screw that Caleb has found it before. And what will Irma do to protect Atlantia from another attack? Fiind out next in - Chapter 17: Rescue Mission**

**Man, I got some problem with this chapter, so that is why I didn't post this chapter earlier. So if there is anything wrong with this chapter, tell me through review. Thanks. ;)**


	17. Rescue Mission

**Irma has waken up, so the king won't be able to kidnap her, but what happens when his army manage to kidnap the prince? Will they manage to get him back or will Irma have to give herself in to save the prince. Find out here -**

Chapter 17 : Rescue Mission

'Will, we need to save him now.' Irma say, they are in the meeting room, with Caleb, Raythor, Vathek, Elyon and Matt. They are trying to figure out what have just happen during the attack. _*How did they manage to locate the prince*_, Caleb though.

'I know Irma, but we still need it figure things out,' Will say trying get Irma to calm down.

'That will take too long, we need to get him now.' Irma trying to get them to save him. But they disagree with her.

'Sorry Irma, but it is getting late, we need to head home now. Tomorrow we will try to think a way to save him.' Taranee say with a cool voice.

'But what happens when they torture him? Or he is being treat like a servant? Or maybe...' Hay Lin then put her hand on Irma's shoulder.

'Irma calm down. It is going to be alright, tomorrow, we will promise you we will get him back. Just like Will said, we need to think on how to get in without being notice.' Irma then starting to calm down and Hay Lin takes her hand from her shoulder.

'I guess your right Hay Hey.' Hay Lin then giggle, which made the others look at her in confusion.

'Why are you laughing Hay Hey?' Irma ask this time.

'No one have call me that for a few days already,' Irma then realise that Will haven't explain to her what have happen after she wakes up.

'Will, I got to ask you, what have happen before I wake up?' Will then take a big breath before she start her explanation She knew this was coming, Irma asking what have happen during her coma.

'Irma, it all started like this...' Will and Elyon try to explain to her, Irma is horrify by someone trying to kidnap her twice, but they didn't manage to her out the palace though. Also they explain to her that the Oracle told them that she will be in a coma for three days if using too much power at once.

'I don't get it, but how did I manage to get in a coma. I mean, when I use my power a lot, I can't be in a coma. So how did I? Irma then realise she is wearing the heart.

'I think it is got to do with the heart,' Cornelia say.

'Maybe, so this heart can give me a lot of power but use too much and I will be in a coma for three days.' Irma say making sure they are right. Will then node a yes, 'Then I better not use it too much.'

'Yeah, now we need to head home. Take care Irma, tomorrow we will help you out. And Matt won't be here tomorrow, caz our math teacher ask us to get him to school by tomorrow to catch up with work,' Cornelia say which made Matt sigh.

'Hay Lin, so how's my Astral Drop doing?' Irma ask before Will open a fold. Taranee then heard what Irma ask, so she send a telephaty to Hay Lin, by not letting Irma know about the punishment for not handing in the assignment on time.

'Ermm.. Fine, your Astral Drop is doing great. Well I better leave. Bye Irma.' Irma then got suspicious with Hay Lin.

'Hay Lin. Tell me what happen.' Irma ask, then Taranee try to send another telephaty to Hay Lin.

_'Hay Lin, tell her that it is nothing. We don't her to worry about that right now.'_ Hay Lin then try to think an excuse to Irma.

'Nothing, it is just that Martin spill his food on your clothes yesterday.' Hay Lin knew it made Irma mad.

'What! Did he spill on my favourite clothes.' Irma shout. Will notice Irma is mad and try to help Hay Lin by saying that is just normal shirt, not her favourite. This made Irma calm down. Hay Lin then cross the fold, with Cornelia, Taranee and Matt going next. Will then face Elyon.

'Elyon, aren't you going back to Merridian?' Will ask.

'Not yet, I want to help Irma here first before I go back.'

'Well, take care. Bye guys,' with that, Will then cross the fold. When it closes, Caleb, Vathek and Raythor exit the meeting room.

'Irma, what are you going to do about the prince?' Elyon ask.

'Well, I will save him of course. It may be risky, but Will and the others can't take him down. But I can,' Irma say, but Elyon try to protest.

'Irma, don't go alone. We need the others to help too. You can't just head all alone.'

'Who say I'm going there alone?' Irma say while walking out the room, leaving Elyon thinking of what she said.

At Heartherfield, Will is going through her math book. 'Man, why is math always this hard.' Will complain, then her phone begin to ring. She pick it up to answer, 'Hello. Who's this?'

'Will, this is Hay Lin. I think there is someone you will want to meet.' Hay Lin say.

'Who? I will come in a few minutes.'

'Just get to the Silver Dragon.'

'Fine, I'm coming. Just let me explain to my mom where I'm going first.' Will then cut the call. Will later goes into the living room, which Susan is watching a movie on the television. 'Mom, I'm going to Hay Lin's house for a while. I need some help with my math work.'

'Sure Will. be sure to be home in an hour. You still got school tomorrow.' Susan say, Will then left her apartment building. She is running to the Silver Dragon, to find out what did Hay Lin was talking about.

When Will reach the Silver Dragon, it is lock. Without noticing, there is a hand putting on Will's shoulder, scaring her. She then turn around to see that it was Cornelia and Taranee that scared her. 'Don't ever do that again.'

'Sorry Will. Let's get in.' Cornelia say while trying to open the doors to the restaurant.

'That's strange, the doors lock. I though Hay Lin wanted us to get here.' Taranee say.

'Let's go to the back, maybe is unlock.' Will say, then they head to the ally.

'It's dark back here. Taranee, we need some light here.' Cornelia say which Taranee then flick her fingers. Then a small fire is on her hand, she lead the way to the back door. When they reach the door, Will then try to open it. But it is lock also.

'So, do we head home?' when they are about to leave, a lock is heard. Then, Hay Lin open the door to greet them.

'Sorry about that guys, my parents still aren't home yet.' Hay Lin apologise, then they head inside. Hay Lin later closes the door and head to the basement. 'I call you guys because someone from Atlantia come to see us.'

'Is it Irma or Elyon?' Will ask, but Hay Lin didn't answer. When they are in the basement, they head towards the couch. Then they notice someone is there, but instead of Irma or Elyon it is someone from the palace.

'Nar-Khor? What are you doing here?' Will ask which she is surprise of how he manage to get to Earth.

'I need you guardians to get my son back. I fear he may be in danger,' Nar-Khor say. 'You see, if they manage to get my son, they will want to trade for the heart.' Will is shock by what he say.

'So, they will want to trade for him over Irma. We can't let them have the heart and Irma. Oh, and the prince. Tomorrow afternoon, we will go and help them get the prince back.' Will say but the king disagree.

'Sorry guardians, but tomorrow morning. My army and the Merridian's are going to attack Frosta in the morning, with the water guardian.'

'But it can't wait till afternoon?' Cornelia say which she is yawning right now.

'No, and how I got here? I ask your friend to send me here,' he then point in the shadows behind Hay Lin. Then Irma appear from the shadows.

'Irma? You brought him here?' Will ask.

'Duh. If I tell you about it, you guys will think I am lying.' Irma say while walking towards them. Then the heart started to glow a bit, but it stop afterwards.

'Sorry Irma, but we still need to go in the afternoon. So you must tell the army to cancel the early attack, caz we still got school you know. And that reminds me, where were you when they were trying to get Irma? And where the hell are your soldiers?' Will complain to the king.

'About that. My army was in the dungeons fighting off the enemy troops, which I still don't know how they got in.' the king explain, but he isn't finish yet, 'And I was trying to hide in the shadows, looking for the hiding room which my son is hiding.'

'So, there is another way for a attack in the palace?' Taranee say, 'Irma, can you go and check the dungeon when you get back.'

'Yeah. But the army I'm not sure whether I can delay it.' Irma say, but the heart glow again, but this time a bit brighter then the first.

'Irma, the heart is glowing. What is wrong with it?' Hay Lin ask. The king then rush to Irma checking what is wrong with the heart. He then is relief that it's nothing wrong with it.

'It's alright. The heart glow because when the wielder lie something big, it will start to glow.' then the girls stare at Irma, which they are upset about her.

'Why did you lie about delaying the army? Did you organise it?' Cornelia ask while giving her the look that will scare a ghost.

'What happen if I say yes? You guys still disagree about going in.' Irma say while looking away from Cornelia.

'That's not true Irma. We will do whatever it takes to get the prince, but how did you know about the trade? Did you also made that up?' Hay Lin ask, Irma then sigh and turn around to face them.

'No Hay Hey, they send us a note. It says that if I don't give him the heart or be his side, the king will feed him to the monster I battle before.' Irma say.

'But can it wait till afternoon?' Will ask.

'It will be in the morning. So that is why I want you guys to get there in the morning.' Will then look dissapointed of what is going to happen.

'Irma, can you try to get in the castle and find the prince?' Will say while the others look at her.

'What are you talking about Will? You know we can't be there during school time.' Cornelia protest by Will's decision.'

'I know Cornelia. But who's talking about us going there during school time?' Will say.

'What are you talking about Will?' Taranee ask.

'I mean, we will help them if they manage to hold them off.' Will explain. 'Irma do not let them have you, the heart or the prince. Just get the prince and get out of there.'

'I know Will. I will let Lia-Hin I didn't come to attack, then I will try to enter the dungeon to find the prince.' then the king got up, and walk towards Irma.

'Guardians, we will need to head back. We will meet again in Atlantia.' the king say, reminding Irma to open the fold.

'Irma, make sure they will not see you in the palace.' Hay Lin say before Irma cross the fold.

'Alright Hay Hey. See you guys.' then Irma left and the fold closes.

'I better head home. I still got my math homework to finish.' Will say before she left the basement.

'Me too. I also got an assignment to finish.' Cornelia and Taranee then left the Silver Dragon.

Then Hay Lin exit the basement and head to her bedroom. She is wondering what will Irma do once she manage to get in the palace, will the Frosta soldiers capture her or will she manage to get the prince.

At Atlantia, Irma is in her bedroom, looking out the window. She is thinking of a way to get in unnotice. Then an explosion erupted outside the wall. She quickly head towards the gate to check what happen. When she reaches the wall, the Frosta army are attacking the wall to get in. And she can't seem to see the Merridian army. 'Where the heck is the army!' she then try to make a wave and try to wash the enemy from the kingdom.

The enemy troops are still trying to break down the wall, so Irma then spray them with water. It manage to knock them of their jet skies. But that didn't stop them from breaking the wall, so Irma try freeze them, which it work and they stop attacking the wall, but instead, they are attacking her. So she form her hand into a gun, which she shoot out crystal water at them. The enemy are knock off but most of them manage to continue to get to Irma. So she fly towards the wall trying find Caleb. Fortunately, he is there, getting the army to shoot at the Frosta army with arrows. 'Where were you?' Irma ask while spraying some water at the enemy troops.

'I was hurrying here. So how its go?' Caleb ask

'Not good, but I manage to stop them from breaking down the wall.'

'Good, and Will told me to let you find where did this screw came from. And you better head to the palace, we can manage here.' Caleb say, which Irma then node and fly towards the palace.

When she reaches the palace, she enters the building. Then she heard screaming and sword clashing. 'I guess they manage to get in again.' Irma then fly towards where the battle is commencing. When she reaches the source, Irma notice that Raythor and Vathek are fighting them off while Eylon is trying to help the soldiers up. Irma then make a wave and try to wash away the Frosta army, which it works. Raythor and Vathek are relief to see her.

'Irma, what took you so long?' Elyon ask while trying to get the injured soldier up.

'Defending the kingdom. Anyhow, I need some cover when I head to the palace dungeon. I'm trying to find out where did this screw came from.' Irma say, then another wave of soldiers beginning to attack them, Raythor and his men manage to distract them while Irma head into the dungeon. When she reaches the dungeon, she notice that the Atlantians army are in a battle, 'So that's where they were.' Irma the continue through the dungeon, fighting some of them on her way. She manage to get out of the battle and find a flight of stairs going down. So she go down the stairs, to find another screw on the ground. She pick it up and continue her way down.

When she reaches the end of the staris, she notice that the door is on the ground, with more screws. Irma then head into the room where the door used to be. When she is in the room, she recognise the place because it is where they got into the submarine and went to search for the ancient city. But she wonder how did they manage to get underwater. She then notice another thing, some scrap marks on the ground, so she dives in to check out something. Then she sees a submarine on the ground, with lights inside. Irma also recognise the submarine, it is used by Nar-Khor and Irma's friends to search for the ancient city. 'So they took the submarine that is almost destroyed. Well, I better no let them get in here again.' Irma then got out of the water, and she try to crystalise the water, blocking the path. The crystal ground is almost 6 feet thick, making it hard for the submarine to break it. She then exit the room and head up the stairs. Then she pass the battle, again fighting any one who is trying to get her. When Irma manage to pass that, she head up to the room with Elyon and the others are.

When she reach there, the battle is still going on, with Elyon helping them. So she try to fight them off with water, which manage to knock some of out cold. Then, a horn can be heard, signaling the enemy troops to retreat. When they exit the palace through the dungeon and the doors, Irma and the others are confuse of their retreat. 'Well, that was unexpected.' Irma say.

'Yeah, even though they manage to get in and attack us, they will loss because they can't beat you Irma.' Elyon say, but without noticing, the enemy troops exit the dungeon.

'So, trying to get out using the submarine? Well, I block it.' Irma smirk when she notice they can't get out through underwater again. They are capture by the Merridians army and been send into the palace dungeon.

'Irma, how did you know where they come from?' Elyon ask.

'Through the underground where we use to go find the ancient city.' Irma explain which made Elyon figuring out where it is.

'You mean that hole we got in to find the city?'

'Yeah, with the submarine you guys used to find the ancient city. I bet they took it and repair it.'

'That explains it, but why did they attack the kingdom?' Raythor ask. Irma then knew why they attack.

'I think they know we will get the prince by force, but they attack us first, so the deal is off. Tomorrow, we will attack them while I get in to find the prince.' Irma say. Vathek then order the troops to exit the palace and try to get ready for the attack on Frosta.

'I just hope I don't have to face the king.' Irma mumble, but Elyon knew what she was talking about but she didn't ask why.

The next day at Heatherfield, Will and the others are at school. Will can't help but wonder what the battle will be like. Fortunately for her, their math teacher didn't notice her day dreaming. When it's recess, Matt is upset, 'Man, that math teacher is asking me where I was during my three days absent. I told him that I got a friend of mine who is in a coma for three days.' Matt say while trying to calm down.

'Well at least it's the truth. Anyhow, I just hope the Merridians troops manage to gold them off while Irma go and find the prince.' Hay Lin say while eating her meal which she brought along.

'Yeah, we better go and check how they are doing after school.' Will agree, with Cornelia and Taranee also agree with her.

Back at Aquariat, the Merridian's and Alantia's army are getting ready to attack the Frosta kingdom. They board the ships, which it's made out of crystal Irma made since the kingdom don't seem to have any ships. She made one of the ships with a hole. So she can go underwater unnotice, with Caleb, Raythor and Vathek attacking above the water. Elyon stay back because if the other guardians manage to get here, she will tell them where they are.

When everyone is on board the ships, they set sail to the Frosta kingdom. Irma then wonder how is the prince doing. Their rescue mission is going to be rough.

**How will Irma get the prince unnotice? Will she have to face the king? Can Will and the others get there in time before it's too late? And will they manage to hold them off either Irma got out of the kingdom with the prince or the others get to the Frosta kingdom. Next in - Chapter 18 : Going In**

**Here is the late update of the chapter. Hope you have some time to review this. Thanks.**


	18. Going In

**Irma is trying to save the prince without trading her or the heart. Will the Merridians and Atlantians army manage to hold the Frosta army off? And how will Irma get into the palace? Find out here:**

Chapter 18 : Going In

'Irma, we are almost at the kingdom. You better get ready,' Caleb telling her while looking through the binoculars. They are travelling to the kingdom of Frosta to try to get the prince without having to trade. Caleb then signal the troops to get ready the catapult to fire at the gate. Irma then head into the hull of the ship, heading to the hole she made. She is waiting for Caleb signaling her to get into the water.

On the top of the ship, the Merridians army have already set the catapult and waiting for a signal. Caleb is waiting for the right moment to fire. When their ships are are about 5 yards from the gate, Caleb signal the Merridians army to fire the catapults. It hit the gate, instantly destroying, thus making a hole for them to enter the kingdom. Then Caleb head down to the hull to find Irma, when he find her, she notice they have destroy the gate. 'Irma, make sure they don't see you. And once you get the prince, get out of there.' Caleb say.

'Yeah. But don't leave without us, got it?' Irma wink before she goes into the water. She then closes the hole in the ship to hide any sign of her entering the palace when they manage to get into the ship. Caleb then head up to the dork of the ship. He notice that the enemy are tossing rocks at them using catapults. It hit some of the ships, but it didn't manage to sink it. Caleb then try to send Raythor and Vathek a code message with light to tell them to wait for his signal.

Underwater, Irma is swimming towards the middle of the palace, but it was block by the wall. So she made a drill out of crystal water to make a hole in the wall. It took her a few minutes to make a hole big enough for her to get in. Once she cross the hole, she notice that the under the kingdom, there is a maze. So Irma try to solve it, without noticing that the maze is almost like the labyrinth. Back at the surface of the water, Caleb and his army has land on the Frosta kingdom. They then fight off the Frosta army, trying to hold them till Irma got out of the palace with the prince.

In the maze, Irma is getting frustrated with the maze. 'Crap! I can't seem to know where I'm going. What will happen if I destroy one of the wall.' then she use her water to detroy a wall, but she felt something erupt around her. 'I better not do that again. So, if I can't use brute force, how will I manage to get out of here. Man, I wish Taranee was here.' she then realise that she has gotten into this mess before. Irma and her friends got into a maze before but they manage to get out also. She then remember a way to get out of the maze. 'So, I just need to make a rope or some kind to tell me where I have been. Then I will manage to get to the dungeon.' so she begin to finda way out of the maze, while creating a crystal line behind her.  
**(Here is where they got into a maze before in episode 'The Labyrinth'. Back to the story.)**

At the Sheiffiled Institude, Will and the others are having their recess time, 'I hope Irma manage to get the prince without having to trade.' Hay Lin say. She is trying to get something out of her food which it looks weird.

'I know what you mean Hay Hey. But now, I just hope that Uriah won't be able to find us. He still haven't got his revenge on us yet.' Taranee reminding them of what happen on that day.

'Tell me about it. If he so dare lay his dirty finger on me, he will face the wrath of the Earth.' Cornelia joke, but the others just look at her with disagreement by her way of talking. 'What? I was joking okay? Man, you guys just can't take my joke can you.' Cornelia say sarcastically.

'We have bigger things to worry about him. But right now, we need to get to Aquariat after school or Irma will have to face the king alone.' Will say, the others then agree with what she say.

'So, her Astral Drop is doing fine?' Cornelia ask noticing she isn't with them.

'She's fine, she just got a recess detention for not hading her French asigment.' Hay Lin then notice Ms Knickerbocher entering the cafeteria. By her look on her face, she isn't happy. 'Where is Uriah! He was suppose to be in my office this morning. If any of you see him, get his butt into my office.' then she left, which Matt look a bit confuse.

'Okay, what happen with him.' Matt ask which he want to know what happen during his absent.

'Trust me, you don't want to know.' Will say which made Matt much more curious.

'Tell Will, what happen.' Matt is getting impatient.

'Fine, it's like this. Will accidentally spill her food Uriah. So he chase us down the hall, then Hay Lin spotted me that I was carrying a bottle, so she took it away from me. She then spill it on the floor and freeze. After we turn around a corner, Uriah and his gang slip on the ice and spill his food in his hand. It was meant for us, but instead, he spill it on Ms. Kinckerbocher.' Cornelia and the others giggle at what happen that day, which Matt also laugh with them.

'So that what happens, nice way to go Will.' Matt congratulate her without noticing Uriah is entering the cafeteria. 'Guys, I think we better leave, again.' Taranee suggest, but Uriah spotted them. So head towards them, with something in his hand.

Will notice that it's a water gun, so she and the others quickly left the cafeteria. Uriah notice they left, so he run to catch up with them. Will and the others are running away from them, to prevent any attack from Uriah. When the enter a corner, they see that Ms. Kinckerbocher is heading their way. Instead of running, they walk pass her, trying to not make their principle of their suspicious. Luckily, they manage to pass her without any suspicion, so they quickly find a place to duck and to look at twhat will happen. Meanwhile, Uriah and his gang are gaining on Will and the others. When they see a shadow at the corner, the think they got Will, so he gets ready to shoot at her. When she is about to turn, a spray of water is shoot from the water gun and at Ms. Knickerbocher. When Uriah finally realise is their principle, he quickly try to run, but she got hold of his colar. 'You young man are going to explain to me why you did that. Then after that, you will have to do triple the asignment.' so she pull Uriah ear and drag him to her office.

'Boy, that was a close one. You really outdone yourself Will.' Matt say, but the others just look at him. 'What? It was a compliment.'

'Let's get back to class, I think Ms. Knickerbocher won't be very please if she sees us still doing out here.' Taranee say while she and Hay Lin are heading to their class. Will and Cornelia then head to their class as well. Matt then goes to his locker to get his books. 'Man, I really need to understand girls more.'

At the Frosta invasion, 'Caleb and Raythor are andling the army quite fine, they manage to get into the kingdom, without losing their troops a lot. Vathek is trying to command the ships to toss the ice boulder at the kingdom with catapults. 'Hurry and load it, we need to destroy the wall to have another entrance,' so they continue their fight. Underwater, Irma is still trying to get out of the labyrinth. She is in the maze for almost an hour, but even with the crystal line she made to make sure she won't go the same way, she still can't find a way out the maze. 'This hopeless, I wish I could just go and find the palace instantly.' when she is about to give up, she notice above her, there is a light. She head towards the light to find out it is a thin layer of ice. So she try to melt, which it works, and climbs out of the water. She realise then she is in the palace dungeon. 'Now that is was lucky.' Irma knew that this was not luck. But she didn't mind since she manage to get into the dungeon.

She is flying through the dungeon while trying to hide from the dungeon guards. She's been everywhere but still can't find the prince. But she realise the prince isn't in the dungeon, 'If the prince is not here, where could he be?' Irma then try to find her back to the hole, but she got lost again. 'Do I have to go through this again?' Irma didn't realise the king is behind her. When the king got hold of Irma, she try to strugle to get free. The king held Irma firm and didn't let go of her, so she use her powers to try and free herself. She freeze him with water and it works, which free her from the grip and try to find a way out.

The king then melt the ice around him. Whitout letting Irma notice, but she knew he can get out of the ice. 'So, how was the ice? Not too cold right?' Irma joke, which the king is getting at her.

'You know guardian, you are getting on my nerve.' the king then shoot a jet of water at Irma, but she manage to dodge it. She then attack back with crystal water, which the king is hit by the shoulder. 'You will pay for that guardian!' the king shout and use his power to raise a wave around Irma and made a whirlpool. Irma then use her powers to freeze it and got out of it, but feeling a bit dizzy though. Irma then recover quick enough to see another jet of water coming straight at her. She manage to make a shield just in time to deflect the water. Then she attack back again. They battle each other out for non-stop. Either side aren't showing any sign of exhaustion.

At Heartherfield, Will and the others just finish school. They are heading to the Silver Dragon to open a fold to Aquariat to help Irma and the army to fight off the enemy troops at the kingdom of Frosta. When they reach the restaurant, they go to the alley to enter from the kitchen. Once inside the restaurant, they head down into the basement. Then they lock the door to the basement to amke sure no one will be able to notice them in their guardian form, since it's lunch time and there are a lot of customers at the Silver Dragon. Will then notice that the basementhas been clean shortly but that isn't important to her right now. So she takes the heart out from the bag and wear it around her neck. 'Guardians Unite!' then they transform into their guardians form and Will open a fold. Will then tell Hay Lin to unlock the door before leaving, to make sure her parents won't know they are down in the basement. After Hay Lin unlock the door, they cross the fold and and they arrive at the kingdom of Atlantia.

Will and the others see that Elyon is in the dinig hall, having her lunch. So they go and say hello to her. 'Elyon, what are you doing here? I though you went with the others already.' Cornelia ask while they both give each other a hug.

'I didn't want to go. I can't stand to see anymore fights already.' Elyon say while oull away from the hug.

'I know what you mean, you have seen to many battle already. Who can blame you? Those guys just want Irma and the heart.' Will say and accidentally swing her arm and hit the tray the servant is carrying. She apologise to him and he later clean it up.

'So where are they now? I know they are battling with the Frosta army, where did they head to?' Taranee ask, Elyon then got up from her sit and exit the dining hall. The guardians then follow her to where she is heading. When Elyon reaches the balcony, she point towards the ships have depart.

'So that's where they went. Thanks Elyon, we better go now.' Hay Lin say, then they head of at the direction Elyon has shown them.

At the Frosta kingdom, Caleb and the army are still battling the enemy troops. 'Raythor, we need to find a place to heal the wounded.' Caleb shout while dodging an attack from the soldier.

'I know where some of them could rest and heal/' Raythor then left the battle, to find the location he spotted before they manage to get into the kingdom. Vathek have already destroy all of the Frosta ships and is heading for the kingdom to help Caleb and Raythor in the battle. 'Alright men! Set sail for the kingdom, we need to help them.' the soldiers then sail the ships towards the kingdom. Raythor manage to find a location which is safe for the wounded soldiers to get some rest. After he have taken all of the wounded, he then goes back into the battle, with the others soldiers.

In the palace of Frosta, Irma is strugling to fight the king without using too much power. 'Ready to give up? Or do you still wish to continue to battle?' Lia-Hin then laugh, but it was a short one since Irma attack him in surprise.

'Tell me where is the prince!' Irma shout at him, trying to get an answer from him while battling him.

'I hide him from you. I knew you would sneak into the palace, and the army of yours are some kind of distraction so that you can get in. Very clever, but not clever enough. Since you can't find the prince, I would recomment that you surrender yourself to me and become my queen.' the king say, but Irma just attack him.

'No way am I going to marry you, you are going to tell me where is the prince!' Irma then spray a jet of crystal water at the king. He manage to dodge but his leg is hit. It's then got a cut, which it's bleeding.

'You are going to pay for that!' so he then use his full power to shoot a spray of water at Irma, but she didn;t manage to dodge it and it hit her, hard. It send her flying towards the wall.

Outside the palace, Will and the others have reach the kingdom. They notice that Irma isn't with them so she wonder could she have gone into the palace on her own. Will then fly towards Caleb while shooting lightning bolts at the army, when everything was clear temporary, she ask Caleb something, 'Where is Irma?' Caleb then point at the palace. Then Will and the others notice Irma just fly through the wall and heading towards them with a jet of water hitting Irma. 'Taranee, quickly try to shoot some fireballs at the water to lessen the impact. I will try to catch her.' Will and Taranee then left, Taranee is then shooting fireball at the water, which it manage to lessen the water. Will manage to catch Irma just before she hit a building.

'Will, what... took you guys... so long?' Irma is trying to say clearly.

'It's quite far, anyhow, how are you doing?' Will ask, Hay Lin fly towards them and then notice that Irma is injured. While Cornelia go and help Taranee, Hay Lin fly down and help Irma to get up.

'Next time, don't do anything this harse, got it?' Hay Lin while keeping Irma on her legs.

'You know me. I always make people angry.' Hay Lin and Will then giggle at her joke.

Then the king spray a jet of water at Cornelia nad Taranee and head towards Will, Irma and Hay Lin. Will notice he is heading straight for them. How will they get Irma out of danger this time?

**Can Will and the others hold the king before Irma regains her strength? Where did the king hide the prince? And what will Irma do to help her friends? Find out next in - Chapter 19 : Foiled**

**Late update again. Man, gotta do it much more often but still got to let my computer rest. Anyway, please review this chapter.**


	19. Foiled

**Irma went to save the prince, but the king, Lia-Hin knew she will come for him. What will Irma do to get the king to tell her where is the prince? Can Will hold the king to protect Irma long enough? Find out here;**

Chapter 19 : Foiled

'Give me the water guardian, then I will spare you.' the king say, he manage to take out Cornelia and Taranee. Now he is heading towards Will and Hay Lin, to take Irma away from them.

'No way. She will not be your queen. Now back off!' Hay Lin then blow the king away, but he use water to deflect it. He then shoot a jet of water at Hay Lin and sends her to the wall. Will then try to shoot a lightning bolt. It hit his shoulder, but it didn't stop him from walking. Irma then try to shoot a jet of water, but didn't because she is still weak.

'Irma, you need to rest. I will try to hold this guy first.' Will then lay Irma by the wall to let her sit up. She then shoot lightning bolt at the king. Lia-Hin dodge it and shoot back, Will then dodge it and shoot back. It hit the king chest and sends him flying towards the wall. He later got back up and continue attacking Will, ignoring the pain in his chest. His water hit Will' leg, which he freeze it. Will notice this and try to get it off. Without noticing, the king shoot another jet of water at Will, sending her straight to the wall beside Irma.

'I told you I will show you no mercy before. Now I have finish your friends, it's your turn guardian.' the king then approach Irma, which she try to get up and shoot a jet of water at him. But she is still weak and can't even stand up. Then suddenly, there are veins holding the king. Irma realise that Cornelia is heading towards her, with Taranee following her.

'How are you doing Irma?' Cornelia ask while trying to hold the king.

'Not so great, I need to rest before I join you guys to take him down.' Irma say, with Taranee checking on Will. Then, the king manage to break the veins and shoot a jet of water at Cornelia. Taranee notice he got up, so she shoot fireballs at the king. But he create a wall of water, which the fire just change into steam instantly. Then he try make the water into a blanket of water. Then once he manage, he drop it on Taranee. Taranee is confuse of why he does that, without realising her legs are freezing up.

'Not again,' Taranee try to melt it, but it froze her faster than she could melt it. When she is finally entirely in ice, the king then continue to Irma. Then, he realize she isn't there any more. He then search the place, trying to find where is she.

'Where are you water guardian. You can't hide forever.' the king say while looking for her. In one of the buildings, Hay Lin and Irma are staying quiet to prevent Lia-Hin from finding them. When they sense that he is gone, they took a big breath before finding some place to sit.

'Thanks Hay Hey, I can now get up because I have regain energy. I just hope Will and the others are alright out there.' Irma say while sitting down by the wall.

'They will be fine, and your still haven't fully recover yet Irma, I think it's better you don't fight him first.' Hay Lin say, while peaking out the window to see any trace of the king.

'I'm fine Hay Lin, besides, I don't want to fight yet.' Irma notice something is wrong. She felt something moving by the wall behind her. So she got up quickly and head towards Hay Lin. Then the wall where Irma used to be has been break down by the king. 'There is a door nearby idiot.' Irma joke which Hay Lin look at her.

'This is not the time to joke around Irma, we need to take him down or get out of here.' Hay Lin suggest which she knows that Irma still haven't fully recover.

'Let's go, I still don't want to fight him.' they left quickly, but the king shoot a jet of water, hitting Hay Lin. She then drop to the ground, which made Irma mad.

'Hey, that's my friend you creep! Get away from us!' Irma then shoot a big jet of water at the king, which he is then hit by it, sending him straight into wall. Irma then land beside Hay Lin and notice that she is still conscience. 'Hay Lin, let's get out of here quick.' Irma then gab Hay Lin by the shoulder and put it around her neck. Then she fly upwards to a hole in the roof. The king then re-enter the building and notice they have left. 'Run guardian, I will find you, no matter what.' the king then goes out of the building and continue to search for Irma.

At the battle field, Caleb and Raythor have defeated the Frosta army and are making a small temporary bass, which they can transport some of their equipments into the kingdom from the ships. 'Caleb, my men are transporting the wounded into the ships to heal. I don't want to risk getting them get hurt even more.' Raythor say, which Caleb agree with him.

'Good, but let us continue on the battle plan. I want to secure part of the kingdom so we can use our equipment with better space.' Caleb notice that Vathek has landed his ship beside the hole in the gate. Vathek then orderhis men to take down the smaller catapults into the kingdom. Then he head towards Caleb and Raythor.

'Caleb, I already destroy all of the Frosta ships and I also made another hole in the wall.' Vathek informing of the battle which he manage to handle it. Caleb then notice his chance to attack at two places.

'Raythor, I want you to order fifty of your men to the wall which there is a hole already. Also bring some of the ships just in case there is some,,, hard problem. Bring Vathek along too, he can manoeuvre the ships better.' Caleb telling Raythot, which he then order his top men to follow him, and Vathek follow them to the ships.

'This is a success entrance.' Vathek say before going through the hole in the gate.

'Thanks Vathek, good luck on the other side.' Caleb then look trough the binoculars. He then notice Hay Lin and Irma are heading straight for them, with Hay Lin being carry by Irma. He then signal them where they should head. Then, a jet of water has been shoot pass Irma, almost hitting her. Then she sees the king is above one of the buildings. So she head to the small bass and hand Hay Lin to Caleb. 'Caleb, take care of Irma and get the others. They are over by that building with a big hole. I will deal with the king.' Irma then head towards the king while Caleb order some of the Merridians arm to follow him to get the other guardians.

'Will you stop attacking, can we work this out?' Irma ask while shooting a jet of water at the king. He then dodge it and shoot back. Irma then use her water to make a shield, which it deflect the water.

'No. I just want you and the heart.' the king then shoot something else then water, he is shooting fireballs at Irma, which it surprise her. She then make a wall of water to prevent the fire hitting her.

'How in the world you can shoot fireballs at me. I though you only use water instead of fire.' Irma then shoot another jet of water at the king. He then use fire to make a wall, which the water instantly vaporizes.

'I also can take the powers, but only for an hour. So I absorb one of your friends power. This power I have is actually from the wizard, which he manage to make a formula which made me able to absorb other people powers.' the king then shoot fireballs while Irma is shooting water.

'So, you can absorb power? Big deal. You still haven't got the heart, and never will be.' the king got angry by her way of talking. So he then make a tornado of water and fire around him, protecting him while attacking Irma. 'Hey, no fair.' Irma say sarcastically, then she try to break through the tornado with water, but it just got deflect.

'Now what will you going to do know? You can't attack me now, so give up.' the king then shoot fireball at Irma, which she made a water barrier around her/ The king did not stop the attack, he keeps on attacking her, without noticing another tornado is going to hit him from behind.

'Stay away from my friend you creep.' Hay Lin shout while controlling the tornado. It hit the king, which it manage to stop his tornado. She then stop hers, which the tornado then disappear She then use the wind around the king and made it cold. The king then use his water to shoot at Hay Lin, but it froze up. So he then use the water and try to surround himself, instantly freezing him. Hay Lin notice that he is froze up completely and stop making the air cold. Then Irma got out of the barrier and notice that the king is in the ice.

'Way to go Hay Hey. Now we can have some peace.' then suddenly, the ice surrounding the king starting to crack. They then have a closer look, but he got out of the ice. 'I spoke too soon didn't I?' Irma say sarcastically. They then try to attack him together, but Lia-Hin manage to dodge both of their attack. He then shoot a jet of water at Hay Lin, while Irma is dodging the king's attack. Hay Lin then blow a gust of wind at the king, which it didn't work and he shoot back at Hay Lin.

'Hay Lin, watch out!.' Irma shout but it was too late, the water is about to hit Hay Lin. Then, suddenly, a wall of fire appear in-front of Hay Lin. She then notice that Taranee is flying towards them while creating a wall of fire. Hay Lin then move from behind the wall, then the wall stops and a lightning bolt is shot from below and heading straight for the king. He manage to dodge it and sees that four of the guardians are reuniting together. Then, a boulder is heading straight for him, which he use his water to slice through it. Cornelia is then besides them.

'So all of the guardians are together at last. I just want the water guardian. So now I will have her by force.' the king then use use his water and made four of himself with it. The girls then look in shock of what he is doing. Irma then realize he is almost making copies of himself like she did. The guardians then attack the king and his copies, which they are equally match.

'Will! One of these kings is the real one.' Taranee shout while shooting fire at the king which she doesn't know whether is it a copy or not.

'I know, we need to hit them, and fast. We don't have all day also.' Will notice that it is getting dark, it will be hard to see in the dark.

'I think I know which of them is the real one.' Cornelia suggest while trying to dodge the attack from the king.

'Who Corny? Which of these kings are the real one?' Hay Lin ask while using her wind to blow the king away.

'Isn't it obvious? The real king want to get what he wish for.' Cornelia say, which she then head to the ground to loss the king.

'What do you mean Corny?' Irma say while shooting a jet of water at the king.

'I mean, he want to get you, Irma. And the heart. So my guess you are attacking the real one.' Cornelia then manage to loss th eking and notice a jet of water is heading stright for her. Taranee notice this and try to make a wall of fire but she is hit by a jet of water too. She then drop from the sky and then land on the ground. Cornelia manage to dodge it just in time, and notice Taranee is on the ground. So she goes down to help her, without realizing a jet of water is heading straight for her. It hit her and sends her into a wall. She manage to stay conscience and try to fly off the wall, but it's pin by another jet of water.

'Irma! Can you try to distract the kings while I try to help Cornelia.' Hay Lin ask while finishing the king. She manage to defeat him with air which he froze up. She then head towards the king which he is pinning Cornelia onto the wall.

'Are you kidding? I got to distract two of them?' Irma ask while trying to dodge two of their attack.

'Irma, try to figure which of the kings are the real one.' Will ask while shooting lightning bolts at the king, which it hit him and paralyse him. She then helps Irma to distract one of them.

'I notice your friends are quite powerful. But I will still get what I want. I always do.' one of the king say. Irma realise that the king who talks isn't the one who is attacking her. She also notice Hay Lin and Cornelia are on the ground, not moving. Irma then figure out which of the kings is the real one, 'Will! Shoot that king on that building, which he pin Cornelia earlier. Will then follow her idea and shoot a lightning bolt at the king, which made him shout in pain. He then turn around and shoot a jet of water at Will. She manage to dodge it and shoot a bolt at him while heading towards Irma.

'How did you know he was the real one?' Will ask while trying to defeat the other two copies.

'Easy, find the one who is talkative.' Irma joke, then a jet of water is shoot from below, almost hitting her and Will. They the try to break off and attack the real Lia-Hin. He command his copies to try to attack them but fail. He then realise the other guardians are vulnerable. So he order two of his copies and order them to go towards the other guardians which they are on the ground. When everything is in place, he the stop attacking Irma and Will and call them. 'Water guardian! Either you surrender and come with me or your friends will suffer the consequences.' the king warn them, which Irma realise her friends are almost being held hostage. So she and Will then fly down and land on the building which the king is standing now.

'What do you want Lia-Hin.' Irma ask, she know the answer to that too, but she also want to make like a movie way.

'You of course. If you want your friends to be safe.' the king signalling his copies to get ready to attack the others.

'No way. I will not go with you. Release my friends roght now!' Irma shout, but the king just smirk.

'You have made your decision ' he then signal one of his copies, not the one with the others, but behind Will. He then shoot a jet of water, which he then made a barrier around her with water inside. He is trying to drone her while Irma try to break the barrier.

'Let her go!' Irma shout while trying to get Will out of the water.

'Not until you made your decision.' the king say.

'Shut up!' Irma shout while shooting a jet of water at his copy, but he dodge it and Will is struggling to stay alive.

'What is your decision?' the king ask.

'My decision is this! I will challenge you to a battle of one on one! No games, no help, just you and me, battle. Do you accept?' Irma say which made Will and Lia-Hin shock of her decision.

'I accept your challenge water guardian. What are the offers?' the king say while ordering his copy to release Will and the others. Then his copies turn into water.

'If I win, you will stop attacking Atlantia and end this war, and leave this world and never return. Lastly, tell me where is the prince also and you will not have the heart.' Irma say, which the king agree.

'And if I win, you must marry me and be my queen permanently You friends are not allowed to visit you and you must follow my rules. The kingdom of Atlantia will also be mine since I also want their king to be banish.' the king say, which Irma is shock of his decision. She though about whether she should continue with it or not.

'Irma, don't do it. We can find a way to get out of this.' Will say but Irma just ignore her.

'Fine. I accept your offer. The battle will be in two days time, at the location of where you found the damage submarine.' the king agree the battle location and left.

'So, how are you going to battle him without losing?' Will ask before she head down to the others.

'I don't know, to tell the truth.' Irma say while flying away from them and heading for the base which Caleb has set up. 'I really don't know what to do guys.'

**What will Irma do to win the challenge she made with the king? Will her friends know what happen? And what happens when Hay Lin realize that Irma made a challenge with the king? Find out the battle next in - Chapter 20 : The Challenge.**

**So, the late update is getting worse. So here is the result of the battle. Please review this chapter.**


	20. Challenge

**Irma has challenge the king to a battle. Will she win or will she marry the king? The battle will start here;**

Chapter 20 : Challenge

'What were you thinking Irma!' Hay Lin shout at her. They are in the base where Caleb has set up. Hay Lin is shock of Irma decision, to battle the king in two days.

'Is there something wrong with your head?' Cornelia ask, which Irma then spray a small water at Cornelia. She know what she mean by that.

'Shut up Corny. I did this because I don't want to risk you guys getting hurt because of me. If he wants to get me and the heart, he must defeat me first.' Irma say while heading out of the tent. The others then follow her, to the ship.

'Irma, where are you going?' Taranee ask, she notice that she is not in a mood to answer to her right now.

'Just leave me alone. I want to be alone for a while,' Irma say, which she walk to the ships, the others then stop and look at each other.

'What should we do Will.' Hay Lin ask who is worry of Irma.

'Lets leave her alone guys, maybe she will sort this out later.' Will say, which they know what she mean. Then they head back to the tent, but Hay Lin just stare at Irma which she then go aboard the ship. 'Why did you challenge the king Irma. Why.' Hay Lin ask silently, with a tear drop rolling down her cheek She then find an empty tent to hide her tears.

On the ship, Irma is heading to the hull to make a hole for her to go into the water. When she reaches the hull, Irma then open a hole and cross it. Then she close it back and head down to the seabed. There, she made a small ball of air around her and made a small tub out of crystal. Then she fill it with water and goes into the tub. She though of what she did earlier, challenging the king was a crazy idea she thought. She wonders what will her friends will do if she ever losses, what will Hay Lin react when she lose her and what will happen to her family. She stay in the water for the next two hours.

Back at the base, Hay Lin is crying silently in an empty tent. Then Cornelia enter the tent, she is trying to find her. When she hear some soft crying, she figure it was Hay Lin. So she head towards the source of the sound to find Hay Lin. Once she found her, Cornelia then find a clothe to wipe her tears. 'Hay Lin, don't cry, Irma did what she can to protect us.' Cornelia say, trying to comfort her. Hay Lin then look at her, with tears still rolling down her cheek.

'I know, but why did she do it. I mean, she can do other things, but why challenge him.' Hay Lin while looking away from Cornelia. She then place her hand on Hay Lin's shoulder. She then look back at Cornelia.

'I think she trying to save Will. Remember she told us earlier that she is in a ball of water, without air. Maybe that's why she did it, challenge the king. She is trying to save her, Hay Lin.' Cornelia say, without realising Will and Taranee enter the tent. Will then put her hand on Hay Lin's shoulder and smile at her. Hay Lin smile back and wipe her tears away with the clothe Cornelia gave it to her.

'Thanks guys, Irma is trying to help us. So it is our turn to help her. Let's cheer for her to win.' Hay Lin then smile back, which the others then head outside the tent. They notice Irma still haven't exit the ship, so they go there.

Underwater, Irma is still trying to think of what happen, 'Why did I challenge the king. To save the prince. Or to save Will and the others.' Irma ask herself for several minutes already. She stay in the water even longer then she normally do. She didn't realise that Hay Lin is looking at her from above which there is a small hole in the hull Irma didn't close.

'Hay Lin, how's Irma doing?' Will ask, which Hay Lin then look away from the hole and face her.

'Don't know, I think she still trying to think things through.' Hay Lin say, which she later look back into the hole.

'I think I will contact her,' Taranee suggest, but Will look at her.

'Don't. Maybe is best we just leave her alone for a moment. She will come out sooner or later. Besides, she will have to come to battle the king which I hope she will win.' Will say, which they later exit the hull, but Hay Lin didn't go with them. She is still looking through the hole and thinking of what will happen. 'What are you going to do Irma?' Hay Lin mumble to herself. She then left the hull to join the others at the tent.

Irma has been in the water for almost four hours already, which she later got out. She then turn the tub back into water and left. When she reaches the ship, she open a hole and climb out of the water. She then close the hole and exit the hull. When she is on the dock, she notice Will and Hay Lin are sitting on the edge of the ship, looking at the ocean. So Irma walks towards them, which Hay Lin notice her and move to give her a seat. Irma then sit beside Hay Lin and she face Hay Lin. They later give each other a hug before looking up into the night sky. 'Have I been in the water for that long?' Irma ask, which Will and Hay Lin giggle at her joke.

'Yeah, too long. What were you doing down there?' Hay Lin ask, which Irma then look down into the ocean.

'I was thinking of what had happen earlier.' Irma say, 'I didn't know what I was doing. I was trying to save you guys, especially Will. Now I have to face him, one on one.' Irma say with a grunt. She knows she will have to fight hard in order to win the battle, she know that the king will win at all cost to get her and the heart.

'Well, then we will cheer for you. Make sure you win for us.' Will say, which they then smile. Irma then made a crystal ground, which is as tall as the ship dock. Irma then got off and head onto the crystal floor, Will and Hay Lin look at her going onto the block before they follow her. Irma then lay on the ground, facing into the sky. Will and Hay Lin then did the same thing as Irma. They are staring into the night sky, with all kinds of different small planet.

'Irma, I really hope you will win.' Hay Lin say while pointing at the sky.

'Yeah, thanks Hay Lin.' Irma say, which she later sit up and manipulate a small line of water. Then she made it into a pearl necklace from crystal and hand it to Hay Lin. Hay Lin look at it before taking it from Irma, she then put it on around her neck. Irma then use her water and made a crystal mirror to let Hay Lin see her own reflection.

'It's beautiful Irma, thank you.' Hay Lin say before giving Irma another hug. They later pull away from the hug and got up.

'C'mon guys, it's getting *yawn* late. Let's get some sleep.' Irma say, which they agree, it is getting late. They then got up and head to their tents. But before they got off the ships, Irma transform the crystal block back into water. Then they head for the tents, which they smile while walking towards it. When they reach the tent, the y notice Cornelia is outside, waiting for them.

'Do you know what time it is. It's time to get to sleep,' Cornelia say, which Will and Hay Lin look at each other before entering the tent. Cornelia and Irma are still outside, looking at each other. Cornelia is about to say something, but Irma just put her hand up. I know what you think Corny, you think I'm an idiot, to challenge the king.' Irma say which she look away from Cornelia. She then put her hand on Irma's shoulder and said something which Irma say don't.

'Look Irma, you don't have a choice actually. You did what you have to do. I still think your a bit crazy but you did it to save us.' Irma then look back at her before giving her a hug.

'Thanks Corny. Thanks for understanding me.' Irma say, which she later pull away from the hug.

'No problem Irma, And stop calling me Corny, got it?' Cornelia say, which Irma just giggle before entering the tent.

Before they sleep, Irma tells them a scary story, which it wasn't scary at all. Then they go to sleep, which Will realize they need to head back to Heartherfield.

' Guys! We need to head back. I forgot to tell my mom we are at friends house to have another sleep over.' Will say, which the others wake up instantly. But Hay Lin isn't worry at all.

'It's all right Will, my grandma call them saying that we are at my place, helping out with the renovation of the basement. The y will notice that it isn't finish yet, so they let you have a sleepover at my place for the second time.' Will, Taranee and Cornelia is then relief of Hay Lin telling them that it is taken care of. Irma then look at her with shock.

'You guys have a sleep over without me. No fair.' Irma say, which the others giggle before they throw their pillow at her. Irma then throw back at them which Will shout, 'Pillow fight!' they hit and throw pillows at each other. Then they got their pillow back and head back to sleep.

The next morning, Will and the others wakes up early, except Irma. They are having their breakfast ahile chatting about what happens last night.

'Man, you should see the looks at Cornelia face when Irma threw back the pillow at her last night.' Hay Lin say, which Cornelia look at her.

'Ha-ha, very funny. But Taranee was the best. She didn't even manage to get away from the pillows that I and Will throw at her.' Cornelia say, which Taranee sigh.

'Okay, okay. Let's talk about something else which is more important than this. Like for instant, the challenge.' Taranee say, which she changes the subject to prevent any talk about the pillow fight from last night. Then Irma enter the tent which they have for breakfast.

'Well, morning sleepy head,' Will say, which Irma look at her with a smile before she a small spray at Will. Will then got soak which the others try to contain their laughter.

'That was for last night,' Irma say, which Will knows that she started it with the pillow fight. 'Anyhow, where is my breakfast?' Irma ask, which the servant then take out a tray of food and put it onto the table. Irma then sits at the spot where her breakfast is serve.

'Irma, is it tomorrow or today you will battle the king. Will ask. Irma then try to swallow her food before talking.

'Tomorrow, at the spot where I left the damage submarine,' Irma say, without realising where she is taking ehr fork. She took Cornelia's comb and put it into her pie, when Cornelia notice this, she quickly got up and hold Irma hand. 'Hey! What are you doing?' Irma ask trying to loosen Cornelia grip on her hand.

'That's my comb, brain head.' Irma then look at what she is holding and realise it is her comb.

'Oh,' she then just hand it to Cornelia and give her the innocent look at her.

'Now, what am I going to do with this comb, it got all of the icing on it.' Cornelia complain trying to wipe it off with a clothe.

'Cornelia, we have to think of what will going to happen at the battle, so just worrying about the comb and focus.' Will say, which she stop and put the comb beside her. 'Okay, first of, Irma will practice her water shooting while I and Cornelia will talk to Caleb about the location.' Irma and Hay Lin node, they know Irma will have to practice sooner. 'Taranee and Hay Lin will help Irma to practice for the battle. Just make sure to give her anything you guys got.' Will say. They later left the tent and head to their location. Will and Cornelia find Caleb on one of the ships, getting the equipment to their base. Caleb notice their arrival and order one of his men to continue the transportation. He then face them, 'What's wrong Will?'

'We need to find the place, where Irma used to leave a small crystal ground. Can you guys help us find it?' Will ask, which she notice they haven't finish unloading their equipment.

'I can't Will, but you can ask Vathek about it. He said he will be here in a few minutes.' Caleb say while looking at his men. 'By the way, can you guys help out for a while?' Caleb ask.

'Sure,' Will answer. She then fly towards to one of the equipment to carry, which Cornelia sigh before following her.

At the practice field, Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee already started to help Irma to practice her battle with the king. 'Thanks for helping out with this guys.' Irma say while dodging Taranee fireballs.

'No problem Irma, besides, you will not do this alone.' Hay Lin say. She is trying to dodge Irma's jet of water.

'Talk less, guys, let's continue with this,' Irma say before making a shield out of crystal to deflect the fireball. They have been helping Irma practising to battle with king tomorrow.

Back at the ship, Will and Cornelia are exhausted from the unloading the equipment for Caleb.' Will, remind me never to agree with you to transport these stuff.' Cornelia complain while trying to catch her breath.

'Here come's Vathek, I will ask him whether he will take you guys to the location you are trying to find.' Caleb say, which he point out at the ship which it's heading to their ship. Will and Cornelia then got up and head towards Caleb.

When Vathek arrive, he got off of his ship and walk towards them. 'Hey Caleb. Hi Will and Cornelia. So, what you guys need?'

'We need you to help us find a place where there is a small crystal like ground. Can you help us?' Will ask which Vathek though about it.

'Sure, I just need to find it right? Well then, let's go.' Vatek say before he heads for his ship and tell his men to get it moving out into the ocean. Will and Cornelia then fly above the ships to find out where did Irma say it will be.

At the practice field, Irma and the others are still practising They have been at it for almost the whole morning before resting. 'Irma, that was a good fight. And look at you, you still full of energy.' Hay Lin while catching her breath. They found a shade under the roof of a house, without any walls and with pillars around to support it only. So they head towards it and goes into the hut.

'Yeah. I haven't seem to feel tired at all already. I wonder why.' Irma say while looking at the heart.

'Let's not talk about it, let's practice later. I'm tired.' Taranee say while laying on the ground. Irma then got up and continue practising Hay Lin notice this and follow her to help her out. Taranee then head to the dining tent to get some food for them. When she reaches the tent, she notice that the servants are at the table, waiting for them to eat. She then head inside to tell one of the servants to take the food out to the practice field. They node before Taranee left the tent. 'Hey guys, time for lunch.' she call them once she reaches the field. Irma and Hay Lin notice her, and fly towards her. Irma then sees the servants are carrying their food to them. She and the others then takes the food from the servant and and eat the food. They joke about something and eat some of their remaining food. When they finish, they continue with their practice until night time.

At the ocean, Will and Cornelia can't seem to find the crystal ground. So they head back to the kingdom of Frosta to rest. Vathek notice something at the ocean but decide not to tell the guardians about it, since he notice that it's not important.

When they reach the kingdom, Will and Cornelia got off the ship and head towards the dining tent. They notice Irma and the others are having their dinner. They then join for dinner, 'So, how did it go?' Irma ask while eating.

'No crystal. We can't seem to find it, we look everywhere, but still can't find it.' Will say.

'Never mind about it, I know where it is.' Irma say, which Cornelia look at her.

'Now you tell us, maybe next time you should tell us before you telling us about it.' Cornelia complain. Will then try to calm her down, which she later take a big breath before eating her dinner.

'Let's hurry up, I have a battle with the king which I am not looking forward to it.' Irma say, she finish her dinner already before heading for their tent. The others then finish their meal before going to their tent as well. They sleep instantly, knowing that tomorrow is the big day.

Next day, the day of the challenge, Irma and the others quickly have their breakfast before going to their ships. They then sail to where Irma has tell the sailors. When they reaches the location, no one is there on the crystal ground. So this gives Irma thee chance to make a crystal Colosseum for them, she concentrate to raise the crystal to make it. When she is done, she then made some platform for the ships which they can get off the ships easier. Then they head into the Colosseum and notice it's huge. Then they heard another ship just arrive the building and the king enter. 'Ah, nice place guardian. I hope I can beat you to claim you and your heart afterwards ' the king say while they head into their rooms before the battle. Irma is worry of of what will happen next, but she still need to finish it. Hay Lin is there to try to comfort her, 'Irma, you can do it. Win for us.' Irma then look at her and smile before getting up.

She then exit the room and head out, into the arena with the king coming out of the opposite side. Then they come face to face in the centre of the arena. 'The rules are simple, no one must help either of the competitors second, the fight are allow for any use of power, except help and third, the loser must follow what the winner ask for.' then the ring narrator left Will is looking at how will Irma do against the king. Hay Lin then hold Will's hands to calm her down. 'I know she will win Will. I know she will.' Hay Lin while looking at her then back down at the arena. Irma kept her promise to her friends, she will win for them.

'Then the bell rings, telling them it has finally started. The king strike first, with a a jet of water being spray by him heading towards Irma. She manage to dodge it and attack back. Lia-Hin then use his water to make a shield around him to deflect the attack. He then try to make a bow out of water and shoot at Irma with his water arrows. Irma then made a shield out of crystal to block the arrows, and she is flying towards him, while shooting water at him and blocking his attack. Will and Hay Lin are trying to not get up and help her. Hay Lin then got up and exit the arena to take a breath, leaving the battle to continue. Will then follow her outside. 'I know it's hard for you to take. But Irma needs your support, she needs our support. I know she will too Hay Lin, let's head back in.' Will say before she goes back into the building. Hay Lin is looking up into the sky, hoping that Irma will win. Then she head back in to help support Irma.

The battle intense, Irma and the king are equally match. They show no sign of tiredness or any sign of giving up. Irma then made copies of herself to attack the king simultaneously, but it the king manage to make copies of himself have been battling each other for over an hour now. Irma is starting to show some exhaustion, and so does the king, but they still keep on attacking each other. 'Give up guardian, you will never defeat me.' the king say while attacking Irma.

'You wish, I will defeat you,' Irma say with determination. She then made a crystal guns and shoot him with crystal balls, which the king manage to deflect it with his water shield. Cornelia look at the battle while anxious of who will win this battle. 'C'mon, hurry up and finish the battle. I don't want to stay here any longer,' Cornelia say silently, preventing the others looking at her and asking her.

Then the king shoot a massive jet of water at Irma, which she use her crystal to block it. 'Irma!' Hay Lin shout, Will and Taranee then try to hold her down.

'Hay Lin, she can handle herself. Let's not disturb them.' Hay Lin then stop struggling and they let go of her.

'I know Taranee, but I can't stand seeing him attacking Irma like that.' Hay Lin say while trying to keep herself from going down to the arena to battle. If she does help Irma, she will automatically lose and the king will win. He will gets what he wants without even battling Irma or her. So she just sit there, feeling helpless.

When the water has stop, Irma is still at where she is earlier. She manage to block it, but without realising the king is attacking her from behind. She felt the blow from the kings water jet hitting her, sending her straight into a wall. Then she fell onto the ground, but she can't get up. She is trying to stand up but the king then hold her neck and pin her against the wall. 'What will you do now guardian?' the king ask.

Irma is in hot water this time, what is she going to do?

**What will Irma do to keep on fighting? Will she win or will she lose? And will she able to find out where is the prince. The result will be in - Chapter 21 : Aftermath**

**Late update is so not my style, but I have someone who keeps o using my computer. Anyway, here is the chapter, review this.**


	21. Aftermath

**Irma has been fighting the king. But will she succeed? The battle still continues.**

Chapter 21 Aftermath

'No way am I going to lose to you' Irma shout, which she then spray a water at him from below his feet. It sends him upwards, which he loss his grip on Irma's neck. She then fell to the ground, with knees down. She then got up, while rubbing her neck. She then notice the king is at the top of the arena, standing on a beam. She then fly upwards, to continue their battle. She then shoot a jet of water at the king, which he use his water to block it. Irma then use this opportunity to hit him from the back, which he then fall back to the ground. Before he touches the ground, he use the water to slow his descend, which he then slowly land on the ground. Irma then fly down, seeing that the king is still standing, without hitting the ground.

'I will not stop until I get the heart!' the king shout, which he then shoot a jet of water at Irma. Irma then try to dodge it, but without realising another jet of water heading straight for her. It hit her, sendding her towards the seats where the guardians are sitting. They got out of the way before Irma crash into them. 'Irma, are you alright?' Hay Lin ask, she want to go and help her, but Will hold her arm. She then look at Will, which she node not to disturb the battle. So she stay where she is, seeing that Irma is getting up. Then another jet of water is shooting at Irma. She then quickly made a crystal shield before the water hit her. The jet of water which doesn't seem to end.

'Give up guardian! You will never win.' Lia-Hin shout while spraying a jet of water at Irma. He didn't even stop to rest, it is like he is full of water.

'I told you! I will not give up!' Irma then shoot back, trying to fight of the water with crystal which the king is still spraying. The king is surprise by her power, which she also didn't seem to lose any energy during the fight. They are holding the each other with their water, without showing any sign of movement. Irma then slowly walk towards the king while spraying the water.

'Will you give up!' the king shout, he is starting to struggle for the first time. Will notice that he is also getting tired, which gives Irma the advantage. Irma then starting to take control of the battle, with overpowering the king by spraying against the water. The crystal water is about to reach the king, so he then move backwards, trying to avoid being contact with the water Irma is spraying at. Irma then realise he is starting to get even weaker, so she move up even quicker. Then, she notice he is just about a few feet away, so she move her hand from the jet of water and aim it at the king. She then made a small shot which it hit the king, stopping him from spraying any more jet of water. She then walk up to him and use her water and try to freeze his legs and hands. And then she try to move the ice, to make him move into a sitting position. Then the king look up at her, seeing that Irma is smiling at him.

'Didn't I tell you that I won't give up. Now you lose and I win.' Irma then smirk before looking at her friends. She then gives them a thumbs up then she look back at the king. 'So, surrender? Irma say, knowing he has no choice but to do so.

'I... I... I surrender.' the king say before looking down. The bell the ring, signalling that the battle is over. Hay Lin then fly towards her, knocking Irma of her feet and then land on the ground.

'You did it Irma!.' Hay Lin shout. She is smiling while hugging Irma.

'Thanks Hay Hey. But please get up, your crushing me.' Hay Lin then got up, which Irma then smile back before getting up. Will and the others later arrive, which Irma is glad is over.

'Wow. You show that guy who's boss Irma.' Will congrats her on her battle against the king. Then she gives Irma a hug before they look at the king. 'Err.. Irma, could you...' Will pointing at the king, which he is still in ice.

'On it. But first...' Irma then walk up to the king, with the others following her. She then say something, 'Remember our little agreement. Well, I will let you out if you don't attack us.' the king node, lyingly. When Irma made the ice surrounding him, he then got up and smile back at the guardians. Then, unexpectedly, he spray a jet of water at Will and Taranee. Irma then spray back at him, sending him straight into a wall. 'It though we had a deal. When I win, you will leave.' Irma shout. She notice that the king is laughing before getting up from the ground.

'I know. It is too easy to trick a guardian. If I can't get the heart through battle, I might as well do it after the battle,' the king then raise some water and freeze it, turning it into small ice like knife aiming at them. Irma then try to make a barrier around them, but the king knows that she will make. So he aim it at Will and Taranee, which they are still lying down on the ground. When Irma realise where he is aiming, she then quickly made a crystal wall, to cover Will and Taranee from the attack. The king then shoot a jet of water at Irma, which Hay Lin then block the water with cold air. She manage to freeze it, without noticing another spray of water aiming at her. It hit her, sending her back into the crystal wall.

'Hay Lin! You are so going to pay for that.' Cornelia say. Then she hit the ground with her palm, shaking the ground beneath the king. Then a crack can be seen under the king, which he use it to raise water from it and shoot at Cornelia. She didn't have time to dodge it, so it hit her. The king then walk up to Irma, she then use her water and spray at the king.

'You will stop hurting my friends!' then the heart began to glow. It then glow brightly and a shock wave has release from the heart, sending the king and Irma far apart. Irma then got up and notice that the king is unconscience from the impact. So she hurry to Hay Lin, which she is trying to get up. 'Get up sleepy head.' Irma say while holding Hay Lin's arm.

'So, you defeat the king, again. That was fun.' Hay Lin say, which Irma then giggle. Will and Taranee then head towards them. Then, suddenly, an arrow is being shot at from above, almost hitting Will. She then look up and notice a dozen of archer are preparing to attack. She then look around the arena and notice that the Frosta is pre paring to attack. 'Irma, you better have enough energy to fight all of these guys.' Will say before shooting lightning bolt at one of the army which he jump at them. Then a dozen of arrows is shot and heading straight at them. Luckily, Irma manage to make a barrier around them just in time. Then she head upwards, with Taranee following her. She then spray water at them, which knock them down into the ground. They hit the ground hard, which made Irma and Taranee close one of their eye seeing them hitting the ground like that.

'That is got to hurt.' Irma joke, then another wave of arrows is heading straight towards her. Taranee then shoot fireballs at the arrows to burn it before hitting Irma. 'Thanks Taranee. Now let's take these guys.' Irma then form her hand into a gun before shooting a jet of water at the archers. Taranee shoot fireballs at the archers, which they are screaming from the fire that are on their bow.

Will and Hay Lin are fighting the swordsmen on the ground. Will is shooting lightning bolts, which stun most of them. Hay Lin blow a gust of cold air at them, freezing them instantly. But the army is still attacking, without stopping. They then head upwards, trying to fight them off from above. 'Man, there is too many of them.' Will say. Hay Lin then made a tornado, raising the army out the Colosseum and drop them into the water outside. But the army is still attacking.

'Well, that didn't work. What now Will.' Hay Lin ask, entering the Colosseum to help her out.

'Just keep on attacking. And where is Cornelia.' Will notice she isn't in the building or helping Irma and Taranee.

Cornelia is outside, helping Caleb and Raythor fighting off the Frosta army. 'They attack us by surprise. We need to get out of here.' Caleb say while fighting off the army. Cornelia then try to catch them in the veins, but realise there aren't any veins below them.

'Irma is so going to owe me this.' Cornelia then try to concentrate, trying to raise the seabed from underwater. She manage to raise some of it and made a soil prison around the swordsmen. But the others are still attacking. Cornelia then try to raise some seaweed to tie up the army. She manage to tie up most of them, but the army is still attacking non-stop.

'There are too many, where did they come from.' Raythor ask, he is trying to fight off the army. Cornelia then flies up, to scan the whole area. She notice that there are more of Frosta ships coming to the Colosseum. Then, a net is shot from behind her, which she didn't see it and she got trap in the net. She then fall onto the Colosseum building.

Irma look up and notice Cornelia is wrap in the net. So she goes up to get her out, without seeing the king is behind one of the beam. He then shoot a jet of water at Irma, which it hit her and sends her into a wall. She then notice the king is making a ground around him to walk towards her. She then got up and shoot a jet of water at him before continuing to Cornelia. The king manage to block her attack with a water shield and look up to see Irma is helping one of her friend. He then signal one of his ship to fire a boulder with shooting out a water through the hole he made earlier.

The troops on the ship notice his signal and fire a boulder. It is flying above the battle between the Merridians army and the Frosta army. It then go through the wall and hitting Irma. Irma sees the boulder heading straight towards her, but she didn't move up fast enough and it hit her. It then stop after hitting the wall, but Irma just go through the wall and heading towards the ocean. Will and Taranee notice Irma has been hit by the boulder, without realising the army is trapping them in nets. Taranee try to burn it, but the one of the shoulder knock her out cold. Hay Lin then fly outside to find Irma. But instead, she is hit by a jet of water from behind.

'Take these guardians to my ship. I will make the water guardians to give herself up. But after he turn around and walk away, Irma is shooting a jet of water at the soldiers which they are carrying Hay Lin.

'Don't you dare touch my friends.' Irma then head inside to get Will and Taranee. She manage to get there just in time, she spray a jet of water at the soldiers who is taking Will and Tarabee away.

'Thanks Irma, that was a close call.' Will say, then she head towards Taranee who is out cold. Irma then look up to see Cornelia is still in the net on top of the the building. So she then fly outside to go up on top of the building. She notice that the king is already there, standing beside Cornelia. 'Irma, get me out of this net.' Cornelia shout, but Irma just stay there, with her hands preparing to shoot out a jet of water at the king.

'Hmm. I winder what will happen if I drown one of your friend.' the king then made a water bubble and put it infront of Cornelia head.

'Don't you dare,' Irma say, she then shoot a jet of water at the king, sending him flying away from them. Irma then hurry to Cornelia to get her out of the net. She notice the water bubble has already soak Cornelia head. She then giggle at the sight of Cornelia while trying to get her out. When she is out of the net, Cornelia gives Irma a look, telling her to stop laughing. 'I swear, if you going to tell anyone about this, I will...' Cornelia didn't finish her sentence because the king back. Irma then try to shoot him with crystal water. 'Corny, get out of here! I will deal with this creep.' Irma shout, she is trying to fight off the king again.

'Got it. And don't call me Corny,' she then fly to the battle which Caleb is fighting. Irma then use her water to make a giant ice boulder at throw it at the king. The king manage to dodge it and attack back. Irma then realise he is not on the building, instead, he is actually hovering. 'When did you know how to fly.' Irma ask while avoiding any attack the king is shooting.

'Non of your concern. I will get the heart, if I have to do this.' the king then summon a water monster from the ocean. Both the guardians and the army stop and look at the monster which just got out of the water. 'Meet my pet, Doom. Because he likes to destroy things and has a bad temper.' the king say, which he then command it to attack Irma. Irma then try to fly away, knowing that attacking it alone won't do any damage. Will and the others then hurry outside and sees that the monster is chasing Irma out into the ocean. 'Will, we need to help Irma. That monster is huge.' Hay Lin while seeing that the battle has resume.

'I know, let's go. But this time, Cornelia should bring something with her.' Will say while pointing at the ship.

'What do you mean?' Cornelia ask. She then realise what she meant, so she try to raise the ship and fly towards the monster.

Irma then look back at the monster, trying to avoid any of it's attacks. She didn't see it's tentacles in front of her. It manage to grap her and takes it near its face, observing Irma. 'Man, do you need a mint, caz your breath stinks.' then the monster roar at her, leaving some kind of goo on her. 'Okay, now that was disgusting.' Will say while shooting lightning bolts at the monster.

'Shut up and try to help me.' Irma shout. Then the monster tighten its grip on Irma, which she is shouting in pain. 'Hurry up and free me.' Irma then started to cough. Then, a ship is being drop from above, hitting the monster and loosen its grip on Irma. Hay Lin then grab Irma before she fell into the water. 'Now, that was awesome. But still gross.' Hay Lin then laugh at what Irma just said. She then realise that the monster is coming back up.

'We need to go, now!' Will shout before shooting a lightning bolt at the ocean. It electrocute it and it then submerge itself into the water. She then follow the others to the Colosseum.

'Irma, can you wash yourself off later?' Cornelia ask, seeing that see is covered in some kind of goo.

'You want some?' Irma say sarcastically. She then dive into the water to wash off the goo on her, with Hay Lin doing the same thing. When they reach the Colosseum, they notice that the battle has stop and Caleb is standing on top of them. Cornelia then hurry to him to give him a hug.

'Caleb, did you see the king? He should still be here.' Cornelia ask pulling away from the hug.

'No actually. I haven't seen him, not since you guys are chasing that monster.' Caleb then point on top of the building. The girls then fly up to the top and notice that the king have brought some of his men. He then order his men to prepare to battle with them.

'You survive my pet. Well, now you will have to battle with my four elite commanders. Also, they can hover just like me and shoot water. But I won't tell you how I manage to do that.' the king say. The guardians are looking at each other to know what he just said.

'But if you can do it on them, why not a female?' Irma ask. She knows there are also women in the kingdom of Frosta.

'Your question will be answer if either you surrender or defeat me and my commanders.' the king then laugh at his accomplishments.

The guardians then prepare themselves for their battle. Who will win this time?

**The king has call his four elite commanders to battle the guardians, but what secret did they hold? Why didn't the king just simply use it on any women in his kingdom? And will Irma and her friends win this battle? The battle continues in Chapter 22: Result.**

**Thanks for the review for the previous chapter. I will try to make it more understandable. Thanks**


	22. Result

**The battle between the king and Irma is still continuing. With her friends also battling.**

Chapter 22 : Result

'Attack!' the king shout, ordering his commanders to attack the guardians. Will then shoot lightning bolt at them. But they dodge it and attack back with water, sending her off the building. 'Will!' Taranee shout, then she fly towards her, trying to capture her from hitting the ground. Taranee manage to get her in time before looking back to the top of the building, seeing two of the kings commanders are jumping down. Taranee then let Will go, since she is able to recover from the daze fast. They then shoot at the commanders, which they block it with water. 'How are we going to stop them Will?' Taranee ask trying to dodge their attack.

'Well, to be honest, don't know.' Will then shrugged, knowing that battling with them is useless since water is the second most powerful between the five of them. Will try to shoot lightning bolts at them, but they manage to block it or dodge it and attack back. Taranee then try to shoot fireballs at them, but their water manage to put out the fire. Will and Taranee then try to fly away, trying to lose them, but seeing that they can run fast also, they have no other choice but to attack back.

Back at the top of the building, Cornelia and Hay Lin are battling the other two commanders while Irma is battling with the king. 'Why do you still want to fight? You know you will lose.' the king say, seeing that Irma's friends are desperate to fight back his commanders.

'Caz I know the baddies always lose.' Irma say, she notice something on top of her. One of his commanders is preparing to shoot her with water. He then shoot a jet of water at Irma, which Irma then use her water to block it. But the ground under her gives way, which she is falling unexpected. She quickly then try to fly upwards, but the attack from above is preventing her. She then land on the ground inside of the building, she land pretty hard either. Hay Lin notice the king and one of his commander are entering the hole in the building, so she follow them. Cornelia is now battling one of the commanders, since one of them try to attack Irma. She manage to made him stun for a while, but notice that Will and Taranee need help, so she fly towards them to help out.

Irma the try to get up, but another attack from above is heading straight for her. She quickly dodge it and sees that the king and his commander are there with her. The king then spray a jet of water at Irma, she try to move but the commander manage to freeze her legs before she could fly. She then close her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead, it freeze up right in front of her. She then look up to see that Hay Lin is hovering on top of her. Irma then try to melt the water around her legs, while Hay Lin try to attack the commander. Irma is then left to fight with the king again. 'So, we will end her guardian.' the king say while getting ready to attack.

'What do you mean end here? There is still lots...' before Irma finishes her sentence, a spray of water is heading straight for her. She then dodge it and attack back. 'You know, sometimes, it doesn't hurt to wait for someone to finish their sentence.' Irma say with a grunt. Then she attack back with a spray of water. The king then made a shield in front of him to block the attack. Then the attack stop, leaving the king confuse by why she stop, so he turn his shield back into water and notice that Irma isn't where she used to be. 'Hey, buzzo, up here.' Irma shout, which the king look up and notice she is flying on top of him, with a big ball of water on her. She then throw it at the king, which he doesn't have time to do anything, so he just stay there. The water splash on the king, which he manage to survive it.

'Is that all you got guardian?' the king say while attacking back. Irma then dodge his attack while seeing that his ankles are starting to freeze up.

'Well, if you pay more attention around you, you will notice something different.' Irma say with a smirk. The king then stop attacking and try to move, but he can't. He then look at his legs, realising they are freezing up. He try to melt it but no success.

'What is this! What are you doing to me!' the king shout, he is still struggling to free himself from the growing ice around him.

'That, what you call, ice cold crystal.' Irma say, the king then realise they can only be melt by the wielder of the heart.

'You will pay for this guardian. You will...' but before the king finish his sentence, the ice freeze his entire whole body. Irma then land on the ground, trying to catch her breath.

'Now that is what I call brain freeze.' Irma joke. Then she heard lightning bolt outside of the building, so she goes outside. When she is outside, she notice Will and Taranee are struggling to attack the commanders, but with no success. Irma then fly up towards them to help them out. Will can't seem to touch any of them, since all they do is dodge their attack and counter attack. Then one of the commanders is behind Will, about to attack her. Will notice him but it is too late, she doesn't have time to move or to block it. Then a spray of water is shot at the commander, sending him flying upwards. She then look down seeing that Irma is flying towards them.

'Miss me?' Irma ask after she is beside Will.

'How can we defeat them, we can't seem to touch them, apart from you of course .' Will ask. Then another attack from above catch their attention.

'Well, first of, let them attack me.' Irma say, which Will is stun of what she just said.

'What! Why?' Will ask, still daze from her idea of taking out the commanders.

'Just trust me, oh yeah, and you guys go and find a place to hide. This won't be a good sight.' Irma say, then she fly into on top of the building. Will just hover there, looking at her thinking of what is her plan.

'Taranee, find Cornelia and Hay Lin, Irma got a plan. And make sure those guys follow us.' Will say, which Taranee node and head down to the ground to find Cornelia. Will is distracting two of the commanders while Irma is concentrating on the building. 'What are you doing Irma.' Will though to herself.

Taranee then sees that Cornelia is trying to dodge an attack while Hay Lin is attacking one of them. She then sends a telepathy to them. _'Guys, head to the top of the Colosseum. I think Irma got a plan, but make sure those guys follow you.'_ Taranee say which Cornelia then look up.

_'Irma has a plan? She can't be serious, even with her brains sometimes work like a child.'_ Cornelia say, which Taranee then notice Irma's thoughts are getting angry.

_'Ermm, Corny, Irma won't be happy of what you said just now, but just do as she say.' _Taranee say, warning her of Irma heard what are they talking about.

_'Fine, but I will regret this.'_ with that, their telepathy contacts are broke up. Cornelia and Hay Lin then fly upwards while Taranee fly outside, to find Will.

Irma is trying to concentrate something, trying to gather up pure water around her. Then she manage to made a big ball of water, pure water, around her. When she done concentrating, Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin just arrive to the top of the building. They notice some water bubble around her, which Cornelia look at it with no surprise. 'So what are you going to to them? Make them wet?' Cornelia ask sarcastically.

'The matter of fact, yes. You guys better find cover.' Irma say, which they later head down the hole on top of the building. Then the commanders appear and notice Irma is alone. 'Looks like you are all alone.' one of them say.

'Don't underestimate me creep.' Irma say, which made them mad. They then charge towards her, without realising her trap. She then raise four water bubbles and the commanders fly into it. They notice they can breath inside the water which surprise them. 'What is the meaning of this?' one of them ask. Then they try to get out of the bubble but fail. Irma then try to freeze the water with her heart. Then a bright glow from the heart can be seen from miles, Will and the others try to block their eyes from the bright light.. Then it disappear, which Will and the others look up to see that the light has fade away. They then head upwards, to find out what happen.

When they reach to the top, they notice that the four commanders has been freeze up in the ice, but Irma is no where to be seen. 'Where is Irma?' Hay Lin, she is looking around for her, she even look under some debris but couldn't find her. Then another light has been shine, which they cover their eyes again. When the light fade, Irma is standing from where she was before. She then look around to find out her friends are there, along with the frozen commanders. Hay Lin and Will then give Irma a hug, which they are happy because the battle is over. They then pull out of the hug, letting Irma some air, seeing that she is struggling for it when they are hugging together. 'Where did you go?' Hay Lin ask while heading towards one of the ice.

'Don't know, one moment I see these guys, the next, I see a water castle. Then a few seconds, I came back here.' Irma say while figuring out what see saw just now.

'What do you mean *water castle*?' Will ask, trying to believe what she said.

'I mean, a castle that looks like a water or some sort. But the next I am back here.'

'Let me get this straight, you don't know what you just saw?' Taranee ask, trying to understand what is Irma talking about.

'Yeah, but anyhow, I manage to defeat all of them right?' Irma say with a smirk. She then look at Cornelia, which Cornelia look away from her. Irma then spray some water at her, wetting her hair. 'Irma! You don't know how does it take me to get my hair this nice.' Cornelia complain while drying of her hair.

'Nope. Maybe the water will give you a makeover.' Irma joke, which Will, Taranee and Hay Lin laugh but Cornelia isn't.

'Irma, where is the king?' Will ask, trying to change the subject. She notice Cornelia is looking at her with a sign in her eyes knowing she wanted to strangle Irma.

'He is down there. Don't worry about him, he is in deep ice.' Irma joke. But they just head into the building, ignoring her joke. Irma then follow them into the building and notice that the king is still inside the ice she made. 'What do you think? Cool right.' Irma say, seeing that the ice is starting to crack a little.

'Hmm... We better take him to Atlantia. I think it's time he should be banish properly.' Will suggest. The others node which they later carry the ice king. Irma then head up to the top of the Colosseum, to transport the commanders to the ground. She manage to carry them by raising the ice, knowing it's her element. She already transport all of the four commanders on the ship before the king even reach the ship. 'Irma, aren't you going to help us?' Cornelia ask, still trying to carry the heavy ice.

'Sorry Corny, I'm enjoying the view from here.' Irma joke, which made Cornelia angry while trying to carry the heavy object. She is also struggling not to drop it, since it is fragile. 'Irma! Get here and help us get him on the ship!' Will shout, which Irma then fly towards them and raise the ice with ease.

'Now that was easy.' Irma say sarcastically after she put it on the ship. The others then got onto the ship and notice that the other commanders, which are in ice, are already there.

'How did you manage to get them here?' Hay Lin ask while seeing that the ice are still intact.

'Easy, I just raise them cause the ice is also made from water. Which I can carry it with ease.' Irma then smirk, trying to piss Cornelia off.

'You know you can help us and that thing on the ship fast.' Cornelia say, which Will notice that the king's ice crack is getting bigger.

'Okay, we better head to Atlantia before one of the ice break.' Will say pointing at the king. She is also trying to change the subject from Irma and Cornelia again. 'Hay Lin, can you get some air into the sail. We need to head to the kingdom as fast as possible.' Hay Lin node before she head behind the sail. Then she blow a gust of wind, which it mange to move the ship towards the direction of the kingdom. 'Hay Lin, can you blow even harder?' Taranee shout, Hay Lin then node and try blow an even stronger gust of wind at the sail, sending it speeding on the water so fast, that the guardians are trying to hold on the the stuff on the ship. Hay Lin manage to catch up with them before she blow a weaker wind.

'That was fun. But let's not do that again.' Irma say, then she look around to check on the ice. She notice only the king ice is starting to crack even bigger, so she try to freeze ot back up. She manage to seal the crack, but temporarily. The others notice the other ice doesn't even have crack, which they are relief. Then they take a rest to rest, waiting for their arrival at the kingdom. 'I wonder where is Caleb and the others are.' Cornelia ask.

'Don't know. Also, their ships aren't there either, they only left this ship here. And the Frosta army aren't there either, I wonder how they manage to leave without us noticing it.' Will say, which the others also look confuse, seeing that Will is trying to figure out where they left so fast.

'Maybe they left in a hurry to have some parade or some sort.' Irma joke, but they didn't made any reaction to her joke. They just stand there, thinking what have just happen.

An hour later, they have finally arrive to the kingdom of Atlantia and notice the other ships are there. 'Well, we now know where did Caleb go.' Irma say, which she notice Caleb is waving at them.

'Let's head in, I don't think the ice on the king will hold even longer.' Will pointing at the king, seeing that there is another crack on the ice.

'Good point, let's go.' Taranee say. Then she notice a submarine like shadow is underwater.

'Irma, can you into the water and check something out? I think I just saw something.' Taranee ask, which Irma then look into the water and sees there aren't anything.

'There is nothing there Taranee. But if you want me to check, then I will have to go down into the hull of the ship.' Irma then left, leaving Taranee checking the water for any sign of the submarine like shadow. In the hull, Irma is making a hole at the side, preventing any water from entering the ship. When she made a hole big enough, she then pass through the hole. She then try to keep up with the ship, to close the hole before checking around. When she is done with the hole, she look around for any sign of a submarine. Then she sees something at the other side of the ship and notice Taranee was right. The submarine then prepare to drill a hole into the ship, so Irma quickly try to destroy it by using her crystal water to slice through it. Once she finish cutting the machine, she then head towards the submarine and try to make hole at the bottom.

In the submarine, of the Frosta army are surprise by the fact their driller has been destroy. They try to find another way to destroy the ship when suddenly, an alarm has gone off. Then water is starting to pour in, but it only reaches until their ankles. 'Go and check what is going on. I will try to destroy the ship.' one of them say. The soldier node and head to the door. When he turns the knob, he is then blown away by a wave of water. Then Irma appear from the door and notice that the Frosta army are trying to find another way to destroy the ship. She then freeze the soldiers before heading towards the control. 'How do I steer this thing? Oh wait, there it is.' Irma then use the submarine controls to steer it upwards, heading towards the surface.

On the ship, Hay Lin is looking for Irma. 'Taranee, have you seen Irma? I can't find her anywhere.' Taranee is about to answer when the submarine resurface. Then the hatch above the submarine started to open. Taranee and Hay Lin are in battle stance, Will then stop the ship with dropping the anchor to head towards them. When the hatch have finally open completely, Will and the others got ready to attack. When a figure got out, Taranee shoot some fireballs at the figure, but a jet of water has shot. They then realise is Irma coming out from the submarine.

'You guys should seriously try to see who is coming out first before attacking.' Irma complain, she then pull out two Frosta soldiers out of the submarine and place them on the ship. They are still in frozen up in the ice, which the girls then continue to reach the docks of the kingdom. Will then ask Cornelia to raise the anchor with her powers, since the anchor is made out of rock. Then they head to the dock.

When they reach the dock, Irma is transporting all of the ice from the ship alone, since she made the others mad at her for not helping out. 'Is this a way to treat a queen?' Irma say sarcastically while transporting the king.

'The queen of pain the matter of fact.' Cornelia whisper to Will.

I heard that,' Irma shout, which she is laying down the ice onto a big wagon.

'Just hurry up,' Cornelia say, knowing that they need to head home in two hours later.

When Irma already finish transporting the ice onto the wagon, they head to the palace to find the king. When they reach inside the thrown hall inside the palace, they notice the king is holding a note in his hands.

'Guardians, have you found where is my son?' the king ask while looking away from the note in his hand.

'No, but we got Lia-Hin. Maybe he will tell us where is the prince.' Will say but the king didn't react.

Then the wagon carrying only the king in the ice enter the hall, with the others heading into the dungeon. 'Irma, can you melt the ice?' Will ask. Irma then node and head towards the king to melt the ice. When she melt the ice until his ankles, preventing him from moving. Lia-Hin then look at the other guardians then at Irma before looking at Nar-Khor. 'Where is my son!' Nar-Khor shout, trying to find anything from the Frsota king.

'Don't know, don't care,' he answer, which the Atlantia king got angry and so does Irma. Irma then made a fold before asking the king. 'Where is the prince. I want to know right now!' Irma shout before looking at Nar-Khor.

'I won't tell you. You will never find him.' when Irma is about to mind control him or Taranee try to read his mind, he then break the ice holding his ankle and run towards the fold. Then he look back at them and say something, 'I give you a hint, a cave.' he then goes through the fold and it closes.

Irma then repeat what he say moment ago. 'Cave? What kind of cave?' Irma ask, which Will and the others look daze and confuse of the king hint.

'I also wonder why he goes through the fold willingly. I know I already banish him, but I still don't know why.' Will ask, which Irma then look at the king.

'We need to find Ang. But what does he mean?' Irma say, which then they look at each other.

**What did the Frosta king mean by 'Cave*? Why did he willingly goes through the fold Irma has open? And will they manage to find the prince? It will be next in - Chapter 23 : Separate**

**Well, there goes another chapter. This story will end soon. And please review.**


	23. Separate

**Irma is trying to find where is the prince, but will she and her friends find him?**

Chapter 23 : Separate

'We need to search every cave, even underwater.' Irma say, she is at the docks with the others. Lia-Hin only told her that she can find him in the cave. Irma doesn't know what he mean but she knows where to search. She ask Will and the others to help find what king of cave the king is talking about. 'Will, you guys will use the submarine while I just dive into the water.' Will then head into the submarine with Cornelia while Hay Lin and Taranee stay at the kingdom.

'Irma, are you sure you guys can find what your looking for?' Taranee ask, concern of her safety under the water. She know there are danger under the water, like the monster the king summon.

'Maybe, but why don't come and help with the search?' Irma ask, not knowing why they both stay back.

'I stay here because... Just in case the Frosta army attack.' Taranee reply, trying to stay calm. But Irma know she is lying when she said that.

'C'mon Taranee, I know your scared of tight space.' Irma say with a smirk. Taranee then look away from her, knowing she is right. But she doesn't want to admit it.

'I don't know what your talking about,' Taranee answer back, looking back at her later. Hay Liin notice that she needs a bit of help, so she help cover her.

'Irma, I think they left. You better hurry.' Hay Lin point at where the submarine where it used to then quickly dive into the water, trying to catch up with the submarine.

'Thanks Hay Lin. That was close.' Taranee then lay her hand on Hay Lin's shoulder. Hay Lin then smile at her, which she smiles back and then head into the kingdom.

Underwater, Irma manage to catch up with the submarine. 'You guys can't wait can you.' Irma say sarcastically.

'I though you were in the water before us. So don't blame us when your finding out why they stay back.' Cornelia answer with telepathy. She and Will are the person to operate the submarine since Irma damage the sit, so it can not only hold three person.

'I can't believe this submarine is so easy to operate. I mean, there aren't any buttons or any sophisticated stuff in here.' Will say while turning to avoid any collision with the rock.

'Just search for the cave, I want to find out where they hide the prince.' Irma say, which she she is looking around to find any cave.

'Maybe your *boyfriend* it's hiding from you because of your personality.' Cornelia say sarcastically, which made Irma a bit angry.

'He is not hiding, he's been kidnap. And for the record. he is so not my boyfriend Corny!' Irma shout through telepathy.

'Don't call me that! You know that I was right for something.' Cornelia answer back while crossing her arms.

'And what will that be.' Irma trying to look for the cave which has some kind of secret base or some sort.

'That you like him.' Cornelia then smirk of what she said. Irma then is surprise by what she just said, she then head back to the submarine and face at Cornelia.

'May I remind you that I don't loss boys as far as you.' Irma say while pointing at Cornelia. Will notice they are arguing again, so she search for the autopilot and press it before she look at them.

'Guys, we don't have time for this. Just keep searching and stop arguing.' Will say, which then they look away from each other before Irma continue to search for the cave. Will then head back to the wheel and press the autopilot button again to regain control of the submarine. Then she and Cornelia slowly look for the cave while Irma try to go inside of the cave she sees.

At the kingdom, Taranee and Hay Lin are still waiting for Will and the others to return. 'I wonder did they maange to find the cave. It is an hour already since they left.' Taranee say while looking at the clock which the kingdom have one. She been keeping track of how long they have been in the water.

'I think they will be back later, c'mon, let's grab some snake.' Hay Lin then head towards the palace to have a snack. Taranee then follow her to the palace. She then look at the clock again before entering the palace with Hay Lin. They head to the dining hall and sees some fruit on the table, so they grab some apples before heading into the bedroom. When they are in the bedroom, Taranee is looking out the window while Hay Lin is playing around with the wind.

Underwater, Will, Irma and Cornelia has been searching for the cave for over an hour. 'Will, I think we need to head back, I think we need to get some rest. The others will be expecting us returning.' Cornelia say, which see notice it is getting dark underwater.

'Yeah, let's head back. Tomorrow we will continue to search.' Will then turn the wheel to head back to the palace. They, however, forgot to tell Irma they are heading back to the kingdom, leaving her to search alone for the cave. Will and Cornelia has been travelling to the kingdom for ten minutes already before realising to that they left Irma to search alone. 'Will, we need to head back to find Irma.' Cornelia say looking out into the water, but she realise that it is getting a lot difficult to look out.

'Can't Cornelia, this submarine don't have any light on it since we haven't repair it and even if we can find her, we don't know where she went.' Will say while she started to raise the submarine.

'But what will she do when she realise that we left her alone to search for the cave.' Cornelia say, worry for her safety.

'Wow, Corny, your actually sounded worry for her.' Will say sarcastically. Cornelia then look away from her, knowing that she is right. When the submarine resurface, they then open the hatch to exit the sub.

'Don't call me that, but I wonder what will Hay Lin do if she finds out we left her alone in the water.' they didn't realise that Hay Lin and Taranee are already waiting for them by the dock.

'What did you mean left her alone in the water?' Ha yLin ask while looking around for Irma. 'By the way, where is Irma?' Hay Lin ask.

'She is... ermm.. she just taking her time to get here. Don't worry, she will be here later.' Cornelia say, trying not to tell her that they left her to search alone.

'Oh, okay, let's head into the palace.' Hay Lin then fly towards the palace, leaving Will, Cornelia and Taranee at the dock. Taranee then look at Cornelia, which she knows what happen.

'You know she will find out soon you left her alone.' Taranee say. Cornelia is surprise by what she just said suddenly.

'Don't ever read our mind without letting us know first.' Cornelia complain, which they then head for the palace.

Back underwater, Irma is still searching for the cave, ignoring whether is hard to see underwater or noticing her friends aren't there any more, she just continue to search for the prince. Then, a monster grab her foot unnoticed It drag her into a cave, which she notice there are writing on the cave. She then notice is the same monster the king has summon before. She then try to fight back by shooting crystal water at it's tentacles, trying to break free from it's grab 'No way I'm going to let get that easy!' Irma shout before she shoot it at the monster eyes, blinding him while releasing Irma. She then try to let it chase her out into the opening, trying to make a way for her to enter the cave. She manage to let it follow her, she then swim quickly, to prevent any grasp from the monster. Then she notice something in front of her, an arc, small enough to trap the monster. She then swim through it, making sure the monster follow her. When she look back, she notice it work, the monster is trap at the arc.

Then she swim back at where the monster have got hold of her. Then she look at the writing at the entrance of the cave. 'It says, *Secret Cave*. Maybe this is it.' Irma then swim inside the cave. When she enter the cave, there is an unexpected thing happen, something up there is shooting at her. She then try to dodge it and try to get out as quick as possible. 'Well, now that was a failure. Better call the others.' Irma then head back to the kingdom to tell Will and the others that she have found the right cave that they were looking for.

At the dining hall, Will and the others are having their dinner. Hay Lin has already finish her meal, and now is waiting for Irma outside. Will and Cornelia is looking at each other to figure out what will happen next. Taranee notice that they aren't eating their meal like they always do. At the docks, Irma is climbing out of the water and notice that the submarine is already there. But she just head to the palace to find the others about her discovery.

When she reaches the palace, she quickly find the others. Then she notice Hay Lin is nearby the dining hall doors, so she head towards there. 'Irma, where have you been?' Hay Lin ask, noticing that she is rushing into the hall without answering her, she then follow Irma to find out why she is rushing.

'Guys! I found where is the cave. We better go now.' Irma say, which the others are surprise by what she said.

'Where? And how?' Will ask while getting up from her sit. Cornelia then did the same.

'Well, to be honest, a monster got me and I found out that he is protecting some kind of cave. When I got rid of it, I went into the cave, but I was attack by something on the other side of the cave. I can't seem to get in, so can you guys help me out?' Irma ask, without realising Hay Lin is behind her. She then put her hand on Irma's shoulder, which she then look at Hay Lin. Hay Lin agree to help her, and so does the others. 'Then let's go then, Hay Lin will go into the water with me while you guys will take the submarine, since it only can hold three people already.' Irma then head towards the dock, with the others following her. When she arrive at the dock, she notice the sun is starting to set. 'Guys, we need to hurry,' Irma say while making a bubble for Hay Lin. When Will and the others have arrive, Will and Cornelia enter the submarine quickly, but Taranee isn't. 'Taranee, why don't you get into the submarine? Are you scared of tight space?' Irma ask with a smirk. Taranee walk towards her.

'Yes actually. But can you keep a secret?' Taranee whisper to Irma, making sure Hay Lin didn't hear. But she did with the wind, without letting her know.

'Sure, I will ask Hay Lin to go in the submarine instead of following me through the bubble.' Irma is about to do so when she realise that Hay Lin is already at the submarine. Before she goes in, she wink at Irma. Irma then realise she knows about Taranee secret, so she tell Taranee to enter the bubble before she dive into the water. The submarine then beginning to sink while Irma is trying to do the same with the bubble.

They head towards where Irma has found the cave. When they arrive at the specific cave, they notice the monster which is trying to to break free from under the arc holding him. They then continue into the cave where Irma ask them to stay outside while goes in. Then shooting can be heard through out the cave, but after a few minutes, it stop. Irma then exit the cave and tell them is okay to go in. They then head inside, trying to avoid any collision with the rock around the cave. When they arrive at the other side of the cave, they then resurface to the top and notice that it's almost like a secret base.

'Cool, a secret lair.' Irma say, with the others are getting out of the submarine and the bubble. They then head deeper into the cave, noticing there is a light at the end of the cave. Then they notice there are five separate tunnels leading to somewhere.

'There are five tunnels here, we should split up and find the prince. When one of us find the prince, contact us through telepathy.' Will say before looking at the tunnels. After they node, they head into the tunnels, each of them going to the end of the tunnel. Will took the middle, Irma takes the second from the left, Taranee takes the far right, Cornelia takes the far left and Hay Lin takes the secong from the right. They head deeper into the tunnels to find out at the other side of the tunnels.

Will notice there is light at the end of the tunnel, so she head towards it. But without realising, the cave behind her has been close of, and she try to open it, but without success. So she continue towards the light, and notice there is a plant like monster. It try to grab her, but she manage to dodge it. She then attack back but with no success. So she try to find a place to hide, trying to contact the others, but she can't seem to call out to anyone. Will then try to hold it off until the others come.

Cornelia found something at the ground of the tunnel, a jewel. She then pick it and notice it that it is a diamond. She then follow the trail on the ground to the end of the tunnel. When she arrive at the end, the tunnel behind her close of, but she just ignore it and continue to the the end. Then she notice a mountain of diamonds with a ghostly figure by the thrown. She couldn't resist and continue towards the thrown. Cornelia then sit on the thrown being mind control by the figure.

Taranee is trying to get some light inside the tunnel. When she notice something in the tunnel, flying books. She try to shoot it down, but it dodge it and are heading towards her. She then head deeper inside the tunnel, trying to get away from the flying books. When she arrive at the end, she notice a archmage is sitting on chair reading a book. Then tunnel behind Taranee is close with a magical door. She then look at the archmage, without realising that she is hypnotise by him. She try to resist it but can't. She then head towards the archmage.

Hay Lin is heading deeper inside the tunnel. When she arrive at the end, she notice a lot of paintings. She then walk towards one of the painting, but suddenly, the tunnel behind her has disappear. She then head towards the wall where there used to be a door. She try to find something on the wall to find a mechanism or something to open the door but couldn't find one. When she look behind her, the pictures are in the painting are coming out. Then they attack her, without any warning. She then dodge it, and notice that the paintings are coming alive around her. She then try to contact the others but like Will, no success. She then try to fight back, to wait for any backup to help her.

Irma is walking down a flight of stairs in the tunnel. 'Man, why are there stairs here.' then she notice a bunch of guards are nearby. They spotted her and attack. Irma then shoot some water at them, which some of them gets wash away while the others a thrown towards the wall. When all of the guards have been wash away, she then head deeper. When she reach the end, she found someone at the end, in chains. 'Ang! I was worried sick!" Irma say while getting his chain free. When she gets the chain on the prince broke, they hug each other before heading out. 'Where are the others Irma.' Ang ask while seeing that her friends aren't with her.

'They head inside the other tunnels, trying to find you. I will try to contact them that I found you.' Irma then try to contact them with telepathy but with no success.

'Something wrong?' Ang ask while looking at Irma.

'Don't know, I can't seem to contact them. It seem like there is something blocking our connection.' Irma say, which the prince then realise what has Lia-Hin told him when they enter the tunnel.

'Oh no. Did they enter the other tunnels here?' Ang ask in a demanding voice which it made a bit surprise Irma a bit.

'Eh, yeah. Why?' Irma ask, not knowing what has just happen.

'Not good, each of the tunnels is a trap, except this tunnel. It follows the powers of the element. Since you enter the tunnel second from the left, it is safe to say you have found me, because it is the second most powerful element before quintessence. We need to help your friends.' Ang then grab hold of Irma's hand while running towards the other end of the tunnel.

When they reach the entrance, Ang and Irma are catching their breath. When they look at the tunnels, they notice some writing at the top. 'You mean to tell me that my friends are in the wrong tunnel! And they are in trouble!' Irma ask, which she is then worry about the others.

'Yes, guardian. If you want to help your friends, you must defeat me first.' they then look behind them and notice someone entering the entrance to the tunnels. When they look back, they notice that the tunnels have been lock. Irma then look back at the figure and is shock to find out who it was. 'What's wrong guardian? Surprise? Don't be, because the fold you open is to my cave. I know that because you open a fold with your feeling towards the prince. It open for you to find out where the prince is held captive.' Lia-Hin then emerge from the shadows.

'Well, if I can beat, then I will do it again!' Irma then got ready to battle with the king again.

'Let's see then.' the king reply. The prince then try to find a place to cover from the battle that it is about to happen.

**Will Irma defeat the king again? Will she manage to get her friends out of trouble with the help of Ang? And something unexpected has happen. Next in - Chapter 24 : One By One**

**A few more chapter before finishing this story. There will an information chapter after I finish this story. Oh yeah, and remember to review, no matter whether your a guest or a member.**


	24. One By One

**Will and the others has fall into a trap, separately. Now it's up to Irma to save them, but she will have to battle the king again. Will she get to her friends in time?**

Chapter 24 : One By One

'Will you ever stop getting me!' Irma shout. She is battling with the king which she doesn't have time for. She is trying to get her friends out of trouble but she the doors to the tunnel are lock. The king then shoot a jet of water at Irma, which she dodge it. Then she attack back and notice something at his pocket. 'Ugh... I don't have time for this.' Irma say while trying to figure a way to get the object which Lia-Hin is holding onto.

'Maybe for you, but for me, I don't even have to worry about your friends getting in my way.' the king then attack back. Irma then notice it is a key, but she can't seem to find a way to get it. She then notice that Ang is behind the king. She then try to find a way to talk to him about the key the king is holding. 'What do you think your doing guardian.' the king ask before attacking Irma.

'Making someone annoyed,' Irma then made some steam around her. She manage to blind the king temporary which she use the chance to head to the prince. 'Ang, can you do me a favour while I distract the king?' Irma whisper, making sure the king didn't hear her.

'What is it Irma?' the prince ask while trying to look around for Lia-Hin.

'I want you to steal the keys while I battle with him. When you get the chance, grab the key.' Irma say, which she then realise the fog is starting to fade.

'Wow, and to think one of your friends say that you never battle without a plan.' the prince say, which Irma knew who he was talking about.

'Now I know which of them I should save last.' Irma then find the king to continue their battle while the prince will have to find a way to get the key.

'Where are you coward!' the king shout. .The fog already fade and find out the Irma isn't on the ground any more. When he look up, he sees a ball of water is heading straight towards him. It splashes on him, which he then notice that Irma is up there.

'Now that is what I call water ball.' Irma then shoot a jet of water at the king, which he then dodge it. He then attack back, without noticing the prince is behind him taking the key. When the prince have taken the key, he signal Irma that he has did what she ask him to do. Irma then node and try to do the same thing before, by freezing him. But this time, she will do this without letting the king notice her plan. She notice the king is shooting a jet of water at her, she can dodge it or block it, but instead, she let it hit her. She then fall to the ground, which the king is satisfy by his successful attempt. Then he walks towards Irma to finish her of, 'Any last word guardian?' the king ask preparing to shoot a jet of water at Irma.

'Yeah, freeze up.' Irma smirk before she quickly freeze the king unexpectedly. The king then try to break the ice, but it keeps on growing.

'If you freeze me up, you won't be able to save your friends since I got the keys.' the king then put his hand into the pocket to get the key, but he realise it is gone. He then look around the ground to find it but it isn't there.

'Looking for these?' Irma ask while holding up the key. The prince then got up beside Irma, which the king then laugh.

'Pretty good guardian. Fine, as your reward for defeating me several times, I will tell you that the key only work on one door only. The rest, you must find out yourself.' the king then laugh again before his entire body is in ice.

'Now that was unexpected. He say the key work on one door, but which one?' Irma ask holding the key while looking at it. She then look at the marking at the top of the door and notice that each one has it's own meaning. Then she look at the and notice it has a lightning symbol. 'I think I know who we should save first,' Irma then head towards the tunnel with a marking at the top of the tunnel which has the same symbol like the key. When she put the key into the key hole and turn it, the door automatically open. Irma and Ang then head into the tunnel.

When they reach at the end of the tunnel, they notice there is another. When they walk near it, the door open and reveal that Will is still fighting the plant like monster. Will then notice Irma and head towards her. 'Irma, your timing could not been perfect.' Will say, then she notice someone is beside her. 'And you also found where is the prince, I see.' Will then look back at the plant which is trying grab her.

'Hey, venus, leave my friend alone.' Irma then shoot a jet of water at the monster, which it stun it for a while. 'Will, let's go before it wakes up.' they then leave the place but they notice the door is lock. 'I though the door was open a minute ago.' Irma say while trying to open the door. Behind them, the plant already recover from the stun and is about to attack back. It manage to grab Will, which Irma then notice that it got Will. She then try to get her free while Ang found something by the door. Irma manage to get Will free from the grasp of the monster, but they it still try to get her.

'Irma, there is a description here.' Ang then sees that there is only one way to open the door.

'What it says.' Irma reply, she and Will are trying to take down the plant without any success.

'It says that in order to open the door, you must get rid of the plant.' Ang telling them what it says. Irma then notice something under the plant, some kind of root system. She then head towards it, while Will is trying to get away from the monster. Irma then sees that the plant needs the roots to stabilise it. She then use her water to slice through the roots while Will is at a dead end. She notice that it is about to grab her but the plant didn't move. Then it explode into a mist with Irma heading towards her. 'Irma, what did you do?'

'Oh, that's easy. I just cut of its power supply.' Irma joke which she then notice the door open and a key appear by the door. She then pick it up and sees another symbol on it. Will then look at it and notice it is a fire symbol. 'Okay, next stop, fire. But which one?' Will ask before heading in the tunnel.

'Don't know, but guess who's outside.' Irma say, which Will is uncertain of why she ask suddenly.

'Huh? What do you mean?' Will ask travelling towards the exit.

'You will find out.' they then reach the entrance of the tunnel and Will notice that the king is in ice.

'How did he get here?' Will ask, not knowing how did he manage to get back to Aquariat or how did Irma manage to defeat him.

'Later I will explain. but now the bookworm needs to be save.' Irma then look at the three remaining tunnels. She notice that the far right has the same symbol. Irma then takes the key and open the door. Then they head into the tunnel to get Taranee. 'So Irma, how come you didn't get trap like us?' Will ask, which the prince knew that she will ask.

'Erm.. Ang will explain it to you.' Irma then look at the prince which he is running.

'Now's not the time to ask question. We need to get your friends out first before any question can be answered.' the prince say which Will then knows what he mean. They have to save their friends first. When they reach the end of the tunnel, the notice the door is no where to be found. When they look back, they notice there are books flying behind them. 'When did these learn how to fly.' Will ask which the books then started to heads towards them. Irma then try to shoot some water at the books which it got soak. It then falls down and they notice behind them, there is a door. They then open the door to find out what is behind the other side.

They notice that Taranee is unconscience by a wizard. 'Whoa, is that a lady?' Irma ask without realising there are books flying straight towards them. Will then shoot lightning bolts at it, but it didn't seem to work. They then duck for cover from the books. 'Will, you have to try and get Taranee, I will try to stop these books from attacking us.' Irma say, which Will node before heading towards the wizard. The prince then look at the wall where the door is used to be. He notice another description on the wall and call out to Irma.

'Irma, there is another writing here.' Ang call out, but Irma is too busy fighting off the books while Will is trying to get to Taranee. The wizard then shoot some kind of magic at Will, which she manage to dodge it. 'Whoa. That was a close one.' Will then shoot lightning bolt at him, but he have a shield around him, protecting him from getting attack. Irma manage to defeat all of the books and head towards Ang. 'What's up Ang?' Irma ask which she is looking at the writing on the wall.

'It says here that only the mind can destroy the wizard. Then the door will be open.' Ang then point at the wizard which is attacking Will. Irma then head towards Taranee to figure out a way to get her out. She then notice that she is in mind control. Irma fly closer to her but a shield around her is blocking Irma from getting any nearer to her. 'Taranee! Wake up! Your in a mind control!' Irma shout at her, trying to wake her up, but it is useless. She then notice that Will is struggling to dodge the attack from the wizard.

Will notice that Irma is trying to wake Taranee up. 'Any time now Irma.', she call out. Irma then remember she can also mind control, well, partially. She then try to concentrate on Taranee to wake her up, _*Taranee. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!*_ Taranee then suddenly wakes up, which she then realise where she is. She then try to break free from the barrier around her. She manage to get out of the barrier and notice the wizard is attacking her now.

'So, you control my mind. Now it is pay back.' Taranee then see her mind to see what's inside the wizards mind. She then notice there is a door in his mind, which she then use her fire to break the lock which is securing the door. Then a light came out of the door and she stop reading the wizards mind. When she open her eyes, she notice the wizard isn't there any more.

'Whoa, what just happen?' Irma ask while looking for the wizard. When Taranee notice that Will and Irma are heading towards Ang, she then realise she is holding something in her hands, a key with another symbol on it. She then head down towards them and the door has reappear in front of them.

'Guys, I got a key in my hand. What is this for?' Taranee then hand the key to Will, which she then atke a look at the symbol on it.

'My guess is the earth symbol this time.' Will say while letting Irma and Ang look at it.

'Her? Can't we just skip her?' Irma ask sarcastically. Will and Taranee then roll their eyes knowing these two can sometimes always argue.

'Sorry Irma, but she is still our friend you know.' Will say, which Irma then sigh before going through the tunnel.

'Taranee, your not gonna believe this but the king, Lia-Hin, is outside.' Will say, which Taranee is shock of how he manage to get back.

'How? And where are the others?' Taranee ask noticing that Cornelia and Hay Lin are no where to be seen.

'We need to get them. They have gotten into a trap, well, except for Irma.' Will then look at Irma, which they notice that she is a bit happy about it. 'Irma, wipe that smirk off your face.' Taranee tell her.

'Oh c'mon. I was just smiling at the luck I have.' Irma say sarcastically.

'You pick that route because you like him, right?' Will ask, which Irma then look away from, trying to avoid letting them see blushing a bit.

'I have no idea what your talking about.' Irma then quickly head towards the exit to avoid anymore talk. Taranee and Will then exit the tunnel and notice that the walls are leaking water. 'Hey, I though the walls didn't have holes. But why there is now?' Will ask while checking the wall while Taranee is looking at he frozen king.

'That's because the place is becoming unstable. We need to hurry before the whole place collapse.' Ang say while looking up. He notice they will have to hurry because the ceiling is starting to crack.

'Will, the key.' Irma call her. Will then hand her the key, which she later then open the door on the second from the left. They then hurry to the end of the tunnel. They then see something on the ground. 'Hey, aren't those diamonds?' Will ask before she start to pick them up.

'Wait! Don't touch them!' Will then quickly take her hand away from the diamonds.

'Why? They look like harmless diamonds to me.' Irma say before looking at it. She notice something inside which it started her. 'What was that inside the diamonds?' Irma ask Ang.

'They are call Killions. There is a ghostly person inside the room at the end of the tunnel, which he created these diamonds, to take control of the person mind.' Ang explain to them.

'You mean to tell me that these diamonds are evil?' Irma ask, which he notice something at the end of the tunnel. She then head towards it, leaving Will, Taranee and Ang behind.

'Yeah, if we touch it, then he will control our minds. But you can see what is inside the diamond with the heart of Aquariat. And these diamonds are actually crystal.' Ang then notice Irma isn't there with them. 'And where is Irma?' Will and Taranee then notice that she isn't there with them.

'Guys! Get here quick!' Irma call out to them at the end of the tunnel. Will, Taranee and Ang the head towards where Irma has call out. When they reach Irma, they notice that Cornelia is sitting on a thrown. Then the door behind them closes and a ghostly figure emerge behind the thrown chair. 'Hey, let our go!' Will shout. But the figure didn't respond, which it is scanning them.

'I said, let our friend go!' Will then shoot lightning bolt at it, but it just pass straight through. It then move towards them.

'Ermm.. Will. I think it is piss.' Irma say. Then the heart started to glow, then she heard voices. 'Now what is going on.' Irma ask, which Ang then notice that the heart is glowing.

'The heart is trying to protect you from the figure. I will try to find out a script on the wall while you guys will have to distract it, but I recommend that Irma will distract it alone while you guys will find a way to get the earth guardian free.' Ang say. Irma then is shock that she must distract the figure alone.

'First, what do you mean I have to distract it alone? And second, our friend name is call Corny.' Irma say, with the name she tell him wasn't really her name.

'Because the heart can protect you from it and you are the only one who can touch it.' Ang then head towards the wall to find any writing on it.

'But how!' Irma then dodge the ghostly figure while Will and Taranee head towards Cornelia. Irma then attack the figure with water, which it didn't work. The figure then head towards her but it then hit a barrier around Irma, thus surprising her. 'Oh, now I get it. But if water doesn't work, I wonder what happens when I use crystal water?' Irma then attack the figure with crystal water, which it hit it, sending it towards a wall. 'Whoa, now that was awesome.' Irma then realise that Ang was right, she can only attack it.

Will and Taranee try to get Cornelia to regain her body, but without any luck. Taranee then try to read her mind, but it has been block off. 'Will, I can't get into her mind. We need to try something.' Taranee say while looking at Ang which he is checking the wall for something. She then notice Irma is fighting off the figure, which she realise Ang was right. 'Cornelia, wake up. Don't let it control your mind.' Will shout at her, but she didn't respond.

Ang has found the script on the wall and call out to Will. 'Will! I think you better get here. There is only one way for her to free Corny.' Will then head towards him, she then giggle at the sudden name of Corny. 'Why are laughing?' Ang ask, not knowing that he is calling Cornelia nickname.

'Oh nothing. What did you find?' Will then stop giggling and takes a look at the description on the wall.

'It says that the person who is under the mind control can only beak free if there is someone to argue with.' Ang say which it made him confuse of what it says. 'Argue? Wonder why it says that arguing can free her?' Ang ask, which Will then now who is the best person to that, to made Cornelia angry. Irma.

'I think I know who can make her angry enough to get out of the mind control,' Will then head towards Irma, which she manage to hold it off and stun it. Irma then notice Will is heading towards her.

'What's wrong Will?' Irma ask.

'I think your going to like this.' Will say, knowing that Irma will have the guts to make Cornelia pretty furious.

'And what's that?'

'Can you make Cornelia angry?' Irma then smile evilly, knowing that making Cornelia angry is her speciality.

'Angry Corny coming up.' Irma then head towards Cornelia, which Taranee then move away.

'Hey, Corny! You know that the lipstick you wear looks like a fish mouth.' Irma say that, which Cornelia is starting ro regain her mind.

'Guys , I think it's working.' Irma call out, then she look back at Cornelia. 'There is also this, knowing that you love to keep your hair beautiful. But when it gets mess up, even the most hideous monster will run away from you.' Cornelia then started to get angry, which Irma realise it is working.

'There's also this, between your sis and you, I think there is a war going on. Which is practically nuts.' Irma didn't notice that she already regain her mind and the figure has already disappear.

'Lastly, the nickname Corny is a perfect name for you.' Cornelia then gets even angrier. Will then try to warn her about Cornelia getting up.

'Irma, Cornelia is...' but Irma didn't listen.

'Will ,listen to this, if I can make her do whatever I want, I will tell her to get me Andrew Hornby.' Cornelia then some mud on top of her.

'Any last word before I drop this on you?' Cornelia ask Irma, which started her.

'Corny! I.. er... I was just... just trying to get you back.' Irma struggling to avoid her mud.

'Wrong answer.' Cornelia the drop the mud on Irma, which she she then scream.

'Eww! Corny!' Irma then try to wash it off, which Cornelia laugh at her being covered in mud. Will and Taranee roll their eyes before heading to the thrown.

'Guys, did you see any key here?' Will then notice that the key is no where to be seen.

'I was holding this when I got up.' Cornelia then hand the key to Will.

'Yup, this is the key alright Let's go,' Will then head towards the tunnel, which Cornelia then follow her. Irma is still washing the mud off her while Ang is heading towards Taranee.

'Does those two always like this?' Ang ask while looking at Irma.

'Yeah, but they will often get over it.' Taranee then head towards the tunnel, leaving both Irma and Ang alone.

'I am so going to make sure she isn't awake whenever I joke around.' Irma manage to wash off the mud on her and head to the tunnel, with Ang following her.

At the entrance, Will notice that the water level is rising. 'Guys, we better get Hay Lin and leave before the water cover our way out.' Irma and Ang then exit the tunnel and realise something is missing. 'Where is the king!' Irma ask looking at the ice.

'I think the water has somehow melt the ice faster. But we don't have time to worry about that right now, we need to get Hay Lin.' Taranee then towards the last door. Cornelia then notice that Irma isn't covered in mud anymore, she smile at the sight of her in mud. Irma then drop some water on Cornelia, which Irma is then satisfy.

'You are so going to pay for that.' Cornelia pointing at her. Will then open the door and head into the tunnel, with the others following her.

When they reach the end of the tunnel, they notice that the door is a painting. 'Well, at least this room will be fill with painting.' Irma say, but they just look at her before continuing to open the painted door. When they enter, they saw that Hay Lin is covered in paint. 'Hay Lin! We're here. Can you hear me.' Will call out to her, but she didn't respond.

'Uh oh, I think this is bad. We need to get the paint off of her quickly.' Ang notice the paintings started shoot paints at them, but Cornelia manage to make a wall to block the paints.

'I seriously don't like paints touching my hair.' Cornelia complain, which Will then try to find a way to get to Hay Lin. She then notice that Irma isn't there with them.

'Guys, where did Irma go?' Will ask, but Irma is already trying to get to Hay Lin.

'I guess she is already trying to get Hay Lin.' Taranee point at the paintings surrounding Hay Lin.

'We need to help her.' Will then try to fly towards her, but Ang grab her arm before she goes over the wall.

If either one of us get hit by the paint, we will turn into the colour that the paint that hit us. Onyl the wielder of the heart of Aquariat can do it unharm.' Ang say while letting go of Will's arm.

'You mean to tell me that she has to defeat it alone?' Taranee ask.

'Yes, only she can do since the heart can protect her.' Ang then try to take a peak but later goes back to cover before letting the paint hit him.

'I will try to make hole small enough for you guys to see.' Cornelia then made a hole on the wall, seeing whether Irma manage to get to Hay Lin.

'So Ang, how do we manage to defeat these things?' Will ask.

'Well, there is only one way to defeat all of the painting. But we must leave the tunnel, except for Irma.' And say, which the others aren't certain of why Irma must stay back.

'Why she needs to stay behind?' Taranee ask.

'Because only water can destroy them, since paint hates getting wet. Caz those paints are actually magical.' Ang pointed something at the far side of the room and notice some tin of magical paints.

'So let's leave now then.' Cornelia say while heading towards the tunnel.

'You guys leave, I will need to stay here.' Ang then look back through the hole in the wall.

'Why?' Will ask after Cornelia and Taranee left the place.

'Because she doesn't know about it.'

'Oh. Well, make sure you get out of the way with Hay Lin before she flood this place.' Will then left, leaving Ang alone behind the wall.

Irma is trying to get to Hay Lin, but the paintings keep on blocking her path. 'Move you stupid paintings! Let my friend go!' Irma then shoot some crystal water at the paintings, which some of it fall to the ground. But it suddenly fly back up. 'Ugh! Why is it always this difficult!' Irma then try to use a different method. 'I hope this works.' Irma then made a crystal water barrier around her before charging towards the wall of paintings. She manage to get through and is now heading towards Hay Lin. 'Hay Hey! Can you hear me! We need to go!' Hay Lin didn't respond. Irma then use her water to wash off the paint on Hay Lin but without any success, but she notice that her heart is starting to glow. She then hold her heart and and notice the water around her is pure crystal. She then spray some of the water on Hay Lin, which it manage to wash of the paint on her. Hay Lin then regain conscience She then notice that Irma is beside her.' Irma? What are you doing here?' Hay Lin ask, not knowing what have happen.

'Getting you out of here silly. C'mon,' Irma then made a barrier around her and Hay Lin and try to pass through the paintings. She notice that Ang is behind the wall but the others aren't.

'Ang, where did the others went?' Irma ask while landing behind the wall.

'They head through the tunnel.' Ang then look at the paintings, which now it then suddenly stack up together. 'Your friend need to leave but you must stay.' Ang say, which shocks both Hay Lin and Irma.

'Why?' Irma and Hay Lin ask together.

'Because only crystal water can destroy all of these paintings which is magical.' Ang then point at the tins of magical paints at the far end.

'So you mean only I can defeat all of those?' Irma ask, not knowing what will happen next.

'Yes, but your friend and I must leave, because you must use this entire room to destroy those painting.' Ang say.

'Then you guys better hurry then.' Irma then head towards the painting while Hay Lin and Ang head towards the tunnel, closing the doors on their way out.

'Why do we need to close the door?' Hay Lin while flying towards the exit.

'Because the it will try to escape while Irma is destroying them,' Ang say. They then notice that Will, Taranee and Cornelia re waiting for them.

'So, how are holding Hay Lin?' Will ask while getting up.

'Not too shabby.' Hay Lin answer.

'We need to exit this cave also.' Ang say, which Will and the others are surprise by his sudden plan.

'You didn't tell us that.' Taranee say, knowing that they will abondon Irma alone.

'Just trust me, she will be fine. But we won't be if we don't leave now.' Ang then exit the place, which Will and the others did the same. When they reach the submarine, they almost forgotten about one thing. 'We can't go into the submarine all at once.' Cornelia say knowing that the submarine cannot withstand too many people already.

'We have no choice Cornelia.' Will then enter the submarine, with the others following her. Will then try to start the engine of the submarine and sink it. They then quickly head out the cave and try to resurface as soon as possible. 'I hope this submarine can hold a little much longer.' They manage to reach the surface without any problem. They then open the hatch to exit the submarine while waiting for something to happen.

'I hope Irma is doing fine.' Hay Lin say. Will then put her hand on Hay Lin's shoulder.

'She will be fine.' Will then look into the water.

Irma is concentrating her powers to destroy the paintings around her. She also sense a monster coming towards her. She then try to concentrate even harder, she just hope she can do it in time before the monster gets to her.

**Will she manage to destroy the monster before it reaches to her? Why did the paintings are magical? Who really paint those paintings? And will Irma manage to get out of the cave unharm? Find out next in - Chapter 25 : Barely Escape**

**Have you notice that this chapter is LONGER than the other chapters? Tell me when you realise it. ;P**


	25. Barely Escape

**Irma stay back to get the others safe. Now she must escape after she finish destroying the things, but how will she escape?**

Chapter 25 : Barely Escape

Irma is still concentrating on her powers, trying to make a whirlpool. When release the power, the whirlpool she made is crystal water, with her in the middle. All of the paintings has been destroy by the whirlpool. Once Irma has done, she try to stop, but she spot something out of her eye, a mysterious figure is nearby the tins of paint. When she try to take a batter look, it disappear. 'Okay, now that was spooky.' she manage to stop the whirlpool and head towards the tins. She is trying to figure out who was that, but all she sees are tins of paint and a brush. She just shrug and head towards the door to leave. But she can't seem to open the doors, and the paintings behind her started to stick together to make a bigger painting. Then the paints are painted on the paper by the mysterious figure. When Irma look behind, her eyes are widely open, seeing that the painting is bigger than ever, with the painting coming to life. It then came out of the paper and try to get Irma.

'Now I think this is really spooky,' Irma then try to attack back, but without any luck. The painting then try to grab Irma, while she is avoiding it's grasp. She then notice something beneath the painting, a figure looking at her before walking away. When she try to find him, he disappear, which leave Irma daze. 'I am so not seeing hallucination ' Irma then attack the door, but it didn't break. The heart then begin to glow again, which the painting try to cover it's eyes from the light. Then another whirlpool is form, with Irma again in the middle.

The painting is beginning to wash away, which Irma didn't know since she is closing her eyes while the heart is glowing. When the painting has been wash off, Irma open her eyes, but her eyes are glowing like the heart.

On the surface, Will and the others are sitting on the submarine, waiting for Irma to get out of the cave. 'Will, how much longer should we wait here.' Cornelia complain.

'We will wait for her here. Any way, she save us all.' Will say, reminding them that she did save them all.

'You mean we all save each other.' Taranee say trying to correct what have happen.

'Maybe, but right now, we need to wait.'

'Look at Hay Lin, she is worried sick.' Taranee notice that she is looking down into the water for quite a while now.

'We need to head back,' Cornelia say.

'No, we wait for Irma here.' Will say noticing that Hay Lin will not move even if they have to.

'Fine,' Cornelia then cross her arms.

Then suddenly, the ocean beneath them started to get rough. The submarine the begin to rock hardly, then there is a leakage in the submarine. 'Guys, we need to get off the submarine, it's sinking!' Will call out. They node and fly up, with Will carrying Ang. And in time, the submarine just sink into the water, then a whirlpool is beginning to form.

'What is going on here.' Taranee ask while looking at the whirlpool.

'Don't know, but we're not staying here to find out.' Cornelia say. She then started to head towards the kingdom, but Will grab her arm.

'I think we should stay. Caz I think I just found the source of this whirlpool.' Will sees a light coming from below. Then the light started to rise from the bottom.

When the light has rise from the bottom and reaches the surface, the light begin to fade. Hay Lin then notice is Irma, she then fly towards her. Irma then started to fall into the ocean, but Hay Lin manage to catch her in time. 'Now we can head back.' Will call out, then they head back to Atlantia.

At the kingdom, Irma is on the bed unconsicence. Hay Lin and Ang is beside her while Will, Taranee and Cornelia are in the meeting room with the Atlantia king. Will explain of how they found the prince and how they got out. They also explain about the magical painting in one of the tunnels. 'I don't get it, why are those paintings are magical.' Will ask, knowing that she and the others will find out soon.

'Those paintings are from a wizard that paint them years ago. He created the magical paint, and if you ever paint anything, the picture will come to life. But in order for the picture to come to life, you must use a special brush, with using the paint. The only way to defeat those painting, the wielder of the heart of Aquariat can destroy them.' the king finish his explanation to them, which leave them stun of he has just said.

'So Irma is the only the person to defeat them?' Will ask.

'Yes, but I fear something worse will happen in the future.' the king reply.

'Call me crazy but I think Irma will always be the wielder of the heart, okay, maybe.' Cornelia say to the others.

'Can I ask you one more question?' Taranee ask the king. The king then node to let her proceed 'Can our friend return to our world with the heart?' Taranee ask. The king then though about how to answer.

'That I cannot answer. Only the wielder must know if either she wants to stay here or go back home.' the king answer. 'If she stay here, the heart will become even powerful. But if she return to Earth, then the heart will not have the power to givce the wielder much more power, but still grant her the power over crystal water.'

'There's still something I don't get it,' Cornelia say to the others.

'What do you mean Corny?' Will ask.

'Why there aren't any girls who can manipulate the water? All I see is males.' Cornelia ask, which this surprises the girls, even the king. 'And if the king of Frosta can create male to manipulate water, why not female?'

'It's because the wielder must be a female and must never have the power over water taken by force. The heart will only choose the wielder if either she has the power of water from birth or has the power by nature.' the king reply. 'But unfortunately, my mother was the last one who can wield the heart only. But I heard rumours that the heart can be given to a guardian of water for either to protect his world or to keep the heart safe.'

'Define safe with Irma.' Cornelia say sarcastically.

'Cornelia, this is serious. We aren't sure whether Irma will follow us back or not.' Will say.

'She have to, for Hay Lin's sake.' Taranee say, knowing the feeling of what Hay Lin will feel.

Back at the bedroom, Hay Lin and And are beside Irma, which she is still asleep. 'Ang, can I call you that, how did you know so much about these things?' Hay Lin ask while holing Irma's hands.

'My father told me and I read some of the history through the books at the library.' the king notice that Irma is starting to wake up.

When Irma slowly open her eyes, she felt something holding her hands. She then look at who is holding. 'Hay Lin,' she then face the other side of the bed,' Ang. Where are we?' then she slowly get up. But she can't, instead, she is in sitting position on the bed.

'Irma, we're back at the kingdom.' Hay Lin answer while giving Irma a hug.

'Ouch! My back still shore.' Hay Lin then pull out of the hug quickly which Irma then rub back.

'What happen to me?' Irma ask, not knowing what have happen back at the cave.

'It is kinda hard to explain. But I think he will explain to you,' Irma then face Ang.

Ang then explain to her of what have happen to her, the heart and how she escape. Irma is shock of that happening to her. 'Wow, I didn't expect that. Hey, at least we're back here.' Irma then smile a bit, trying to lighten to mood. But Hay Lin is still a bit sad, which Irma then realise something is bugging her. Hay Hey, what's the matter?' Hay Lin then face and hesitate to answer.

'Taranee told me with telepathy that you can either stay here or come with us.' Hay Lin eyes then begin to leave a bit of tear.

'Hay Lin, I'm not sure whether I will stay here. We will see tomorrow.' Irma answer, which then notice that Will and the others are entering the room. 'Hey guys, and nice going cheering Hay Lin up.' Irma say sarcastically.

Will and Cornelia look at Hay Lin, then back at Taranee, figuring out that she told her. Taranee notice them looking at her and she try to protest.' What? I was just telling her the truth.' they then head towards Irma and Hay Lin.

'It's okay Hay Lin, Irma will definitely come home.' Will then look at Irma and wink.

'I will go back home tomorrow. But I want to spend one more night here.' they then node before they head down to the meeting hall. Hay Lin is the last person to leave the bedroom, she then take another look at Irma. 'Irma, make sure you don't eat too much food.' Irma then smile before Hay Lin left.

Ang and the king are discussing things at the thrown room while Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin are in the meeting hall, talking of what happen recently. 'Will, did you remember the king when we exit the last tunnel?' Taranee ask, trying to remember of what happen in the tunnel.

'Well, come to hink of it, no. But I doubt that will be last we will see him.' Will say. She then look at the watch, 'I think it's time to leave, let's head to Irma's room before we left for home.' Will and the others then exit the hall and head to the bedroom to find Irma.

Irma is having her dinner in bed because she is still a bit weak from the experience. She then notice that Will and the others has enter the bedroom. 'Hey guys, are going home?' Irma ask, which they all node together. 'Well, see ya. But make sure to tell me what happen when I got back.'

'Got it Irma,' Will then open a fold. They say their goodbyes before crossing the fold. When the fold has already closes, Ang and the king has enter the bedroom.

'Irma, we need to talk.' Ang exclaim.

'And what will that be?'

'About you and either leaving here or not. Your friends will miss you more than our people, go back home, guardian, all the evil in this world has disappear.' the king answer, knowing that he will become the future king of Frosta.

'I will return, but not yet. I want to spend just one more night here.' Irma say. The king then left the bedroom, leaving Irma and the prince alone.

'Irma, how's your back?' the prince ask.

'Still a little shore, but in others words, fine. But are you sure you can rule the kingdom of Frosta? I mean, it is frosty there.' Irma joke, which the prince laugh at it.

'I can handle a kingdom, but you should wield the heart safely. Do not let anyone have it, especially Lia-Hin. He isn't in the ice anymore.' Irma is shock of how he manage to escape the ice.

'So you mean I will be the wielder of the heart forever? Or until someone else comes up.' Irma ask.

'Either one, so, do you want to take a walk, if you can.' Ang ask while sitting beside her.

'Maybe, but I will need to finish this and have a two hour long bathe first, okay?' Ang then node before he left. Irma then finishes her dinner before getting up from the bed and head to the bathroom. She then look at the mirror and notice something around her neck. It is the symbol of the water, with the heart of Aquariat beside it. She then goes in the tub.

At Merridian, Elyon open a fold for Raythor, Vathek and the troops to return to Merridian, but Caleb stay back, to make sure Irma will be fine alone at Atlantia. Elyon is happy that all evil has been gone at Aquariat and there will be no more war. She is happy that everything is back to normal.

**Irma will be heading back home soon. Ang will be the king of Frosta. And everything will be back to normal soon. Next - Chapter 26 : Normally**

**Oh man, this story will be finish soon. But there will be something important after the last chapter, so hang on. And give me some ideas on how to end it with a bang.**


	26. Normally

**This is the last chapter of this story. So enjoy ;)**

Chapter 26 : Normally

'Ang, are you sure you can command the kingdom of Frosta?' the king ask, it is early morning, the day where Irma will leave Atlantia and back home. The day where the prince will be the king of Frosta. Irma wakes up early to spend her last few hours before leaving. She is now heading to the dining hall which the king and Ang are having their breakfast.

'Yes father. But I am sad that the guardian will return.' Irma heard what he just said by the door. She just stood there, not knowing how to react to him for leaving.

'Don't worry son, I have a feeling they will return soon. But I have another feeling there is someone wants to come in.' the king then look at the door, which Irma is hiding and eavesdropping. 'Guardian. You don't have to hide anymore. Come in,' this caught Irma by surprise. She wonder how he knows where she is and she is nervous to whether to enter or not. But she just bit her lip and enter to hall to greet them.

'Hey, Ang. Morning.' Irma say, almost mumbling.

The king also notice they need some privact later, 'Well, I better leave you two alone.' the king then left the hall.

Irma got to her chair and sits down. Then a servant sends some food to her, which she is delighted aof the view. She also notice that the prince is looking at her, so she smile back which Ang smile at her. 'Well, I better spend my last few hours before I leave for home.' Irma say before eating her breakfast.

'Yeah, but you will return soon, right Irma?' the prince ask before getting up.

'I don't know. We'll see what happens.' Irma then notice that is something in the prince's hands. 'And what's that in your hands?' she ask out of curiosity.

'After you finish your meal, then I will show it to you.' the prince smile, which Irma then got even more curious. She then hurry to finish her breakfast to find out what is the prince is hiding.

When she finish her meal, she notice that the prince is beside her. 'Irma, come with me outside.' the prince say. They then head outside, with Irma following the prince. Ang lead Irma out the palace and into the village. She notice something at the far end, a park like field. 'I spend my time here growing these,' Irma then notice that the field is made out of grass, not like any crystal or water field. She then lie down on the grass, with Ang besides her. 'Irma, I wanted you to have this,' the prince then hand her the present she held during their meals.

'What is it?' Irma ask before taking the gift.

'Open up and see,' Irma then open the gift ans is shock of the view. It is a ring made out of crystal and gold, with a diamond at the top.

'Wow, it's beautiful.' Irma exclaimed before putting it on her fingers.

'I also wanted you to have this,' he then takes out a necklace from his pocket.

'What is it?' Irma ask, looking at the necklace with an engravement on it.

'It is a charm. That way, you can remember me and this place.' he then hand it to Irma, which it then open to reveal one picture of the prince while the other the kingdom of Atlantia.

'Oh, thank you Ang. I still have an hour before I leave. So, what you want to do first?' Irma ask'. The prince also have no idea to do what, but he figure there is one thing they will do.

'Let's stay here and gaze up into the sky, while we talk about stuff.'

'Sounds good.' they then lay down on the grass and talks about their life and they keep secrets.

After w while, Irma notice it is time to go.' Ang, I think I need to go already. Would you like to come back to the palace to say your goodbye?' Irma ask before she left, heading to the palace. She then notice that Caleb is going to the palace. She just enter the palace and notice that Caleb is talking to the king. She then eavesdrop again. hearing what are they talking about.

'My king, the walls have been fully repair and there won't be any more attack.' Irma is then relief of why Caleb is doing back here. Then the prince enter the palace and notice Irma is standing by the door into the thrown room. Irma notice he is coming, so she head towards him.

Ang then notice Caleb is with his father, about discussing things. 'Caleb, fancy meeting you here. Why aren't you home yet?' Irma ask like she is surprise that he stay back.

'I was ask from the king to make sure that the walls have been repair and making sure there won't be anymore attack.' Caleb answer.

'Oh, then before I leave, I will send you first, okay Caleb?' Irma ask.

'Sure, since I don't have anyway home.' Irma then open a fold to Merridian for Caleb to return home. 'Bye Irma, and bye my prince.' with that, Caleb crosses the fold and Irma closes it. Irma then face the king, with holding Ang's hands.

'I think it's time I leave for home, bye Nar-Khor. And bye, Ang.' Irma then open a fold, but before she crosses, Ang grab her hand. 'What the...' before she could finish her sentence, Ang kiss her. She then pull away from the kiss and look into Ang's eyes. Then she later kiss back and left. 'Bye, Irma.' Ang then look at the king before heading to the docks for his departure to the kingdom of Frosta.

At Heatherfield, Irma closes the fold and notice she has open near a dark alley. She then crosses the alley and notice the school at the far end. When she reaches the end of the alley. she hear the school bell ring, telling her that the school just finish it's last period. So she just stand there, hiding and waiting for her friends. She then look up and smile at the sight of her kissing Ang. 'I really like you Ang.' without noticing, Will and the others are heading her way. She then wait for them to get in the alley, to tell them what have happen before she left. When they enter the alley, Irma jump out of the shadows. scaring them instantly. 'Irmy! Don;t you ever do that again!' Cornelia complain. She also notice that she has return home.

'Is that a way to treat someone when they return home? By the way, where is my Astral Drop?' Irma ask while looking around for her astral drop.

'She went home a few minutes ago, don't worry, we will call her back to the Silver Dragon.' Will say while down the alley.

'So, how it goes with the king and Ang?' Hay Lin ask. She notice that Irma is smiling, which she realise that everything has work out well.

'Before I left, he gave me this ring and this necklace.' Irma then let them see the ring, which made them gaze at how beautiful the ring is. Irma then open the necklace to let them see what is inside.

'Oh Irma, that is a nice picture of the prince and the kingdom.' Hay Lin say before holding her hands.

'I know, but that is not it. We kinda...' Irma then blush of what she will say later.

'Well, spill it. I want to know,' Will got curios of what happen.

'We kiss each other,' Irma say, which the others smile and hug her.

'Now that is cute, let's head to the Silver Dragon and get your Astral Drop to return to you.' then they head to the restaurant. Irma is thinking of what happen before she left, while looking into the sky. _'I will miss you Ang'_ Irma thought exiting the alley and heading to the Silver Dragon.

At some unknown world, Lia-Hin manage to open a vision of Irma and the other worlds. He also notice that he will need help to defeat the guardians. 'I will have my revenge on those guardians, especially the water guardian. And I will have the heart.' the king then laugh evilly. He then snap his fingers, which a figure appear from behind the shadows. 'And you will help me.' the king say.

'Assss you wissshh.' he say, which they both laugh together.

**END? Maybe not, if you want to know what will happen next, go to the next chapter.**


	27. End Credit

Attention to all readers of this story!

There will be a trilogy after this story in a few days. I will rewrite this entire story first. Trying to correct the spelling on the chapters, cancelling a lot of stuff and add some words here and there.

I would also thanks for the support to:

- **Lexvan** : For his support and some encouragment. Your ending for the story is great, but I will put it in another story to the trilogy of this story. Thanks.

- **AshleySwift13** : For some support and giving me a bit of tips

and other readers who read this.

My next story title will be this;

**- Water**** Revenge -**

This story is about the past king of Frosta having his revenge on the guardians. But he will be in another world, with some help from another villian which will be reveal in the next story. Irma is still single in this story though, so sorry for those who will want to see Irma to be with someone else. But she is still the wielder of the heart, which she kept it in a box in the closet. The story will explain to to you, so please reiview my story, I appreciate it.

Lastly, I heard rumours of W.I.T.C.H. season 3, I want to make sure it is true because I found a website stating that some fan group will create this. If so, please support them, I really want to watch the animated cartoon, especially the graphic for the characters and the personality of the girls and the others of W.I.T.C.H..


End file.
